


Butterfly effect

by DiventareUnMare



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Non-Chronological, Time Travel, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiventareUnMare/pseuds/DiventareUnMare
Summary: Лето 2018. У Джоша и Тайлера своя группа, они готовятся выпустить пятый альбом, из-за чего практически ночуют в студии звукозаписи. Все идет своим чередом, пока на одной из репетиций у Джоша не случается кратковременный провал в памяти, с которого и начинается эта история.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Прошлое.

\- Хей, все в порядке?

Джош потряс головой, приходя в себя. Отложив барабанные палочки в сторону, он провел ладонями по лицу, размазывая выступивший на лбу пот. 

\- Джош?

\- А? Да. Да, да, все нормально. Я в порядке. – Джошу кажется, что мир вокруг содрогается от ударов его сердца. Он упирается ладонями в колени и тяжело дышит.

\- Ты уверен? – Тайлер присел на корточки рядом с ним и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Он попытался заглянуть Джошу в лицо, однако, это ему не удавалось, так как парень смотрел в пол. – Сделаем перерыв?

Ладонь на плече служит неким якорем, комната перестает трястись. 

\- Джош? – голос лучшего друга звучит так, будто Джош находится под водой. – Не молчи, ответь мне, пожалуйста.

Джош продолжает жадно глотать воздух, Тайлер смотрит на него пока не дожидается отчетливого кивка и только потом поднимается на ноги.

\- Окей. – Он наклоняется к микрофону: – Перерыв пять минут, ребят.

Майк, один из команды студии звукозаписи, нажимает на маленькую кнопку и произносит в микрофон поменьше:

\- Все в порядке, парни?

\- Да, – отвечает Тайлер в микрофон и, повернувшись к стеклу, отделяющему звукоизолированную комнату от остальной студии, поднимает вверх ладонь с растопыренными пальцами. – Пять минут, – повторяет он одними губами.

Команда за стеклом кивает. Тайлер отключает микрофон и поворачивается к Джошу.

\- Снова началось?

***

Это происходило раньше.

Давно, еще в детстве.

Джош вдруг выпадал из реальности. Ненадолго, на пару минут, а затем приходил в себя. Его мама и не придала бы этим приступам никакого значения – мечтательный ребенок, с кем не бывает, – если бы не одно «но».

Джош не помнил, что происходило с ним во время этих приступов.

Провалы в памяти для десятилетнего ребенка – уже нечто чуть более серьезнее обычной мечтательности, не находите?

Встревоженная повторяющимися из раза в раз приступами, мама Джоша отвела его в больницу. Еще один приступ – и Джош не помнит этот поход. Зато он помнит мамины слезы.

Психотерапевт посоветовала Джошу вести дневники, чтобы ему было проще вспомнить, что произошло в этот короткий промежуток времени, пока он «отсутствовал».

И Джош вел их. 

Приступы все еще случались, и в средней школе, и в старшей. В одну минуту Джош сидит на уроке математики, а через мгновение он находится на улице, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как он там оказался. Заметки в телефоне были не так полезны. Но Тайлер был. 

Тайлер был тем, кто забирал сумку Джоша из класса, когда подобное случалось. Он был тем, кто следовал за Джошем, когда и где угодно, и Джош изо всех сил старался отвечать тем же. Тайлер был тем, кто заполнял все его пробелы. Ну, почти все.

Вот Джошу тринадцать, он приходит в себя в школьном коридоре. Тайлер стоит рядом, отвернувшись, и трет ладонями глаза. Вокруг много людей. Некоторые смеются.

\- Что... что случилось?.. – дрожащим голосом спрашивает Джош. Он пытается дотронуться до локтя Тайлера, но тот отдергивает руку, словно обжигается о воздух.

\- Ничего, – бубнит Тайлер и отнимает ладони от лица. Он все еще смотрит в другую сторону.

Джош оглядывается на столпившихся вокруг подростков. Он пытается встретиться взглядом хоть с одним из них, но у него не получается – все отводят глаза. Звенит звонок, люди начинают расходиться, что-то бурно обсуждая. Что-то. Но что? Коридор медленно пустеет, оставляя их с Тайлером одних.

\- Тайлер? – Джозеф стремительно разворачивается на месте и прямо смотрит на ничего не понимающего парня.

\- Что?!

\- Я не...

\- Ты не помнишь?! Хорошо устроился. Удобно, наверное. – Джош опустил голову. – Как точка сохранения. Хотел бы я так. – Тайлер криво улыбается.

\- Я бы не хотел...

\- Чего?

\- Чтобы ты... так... – у Джоша горят щеки. Тайлер его лучший друг, он понятия не имеет, что сделал сейчас, но ему жаль. Ему так чертовски жаль. Тайлер кивает несколько раз, смотря в пространство, будто соглашаясь со своими мыслями.

\- Джош, прости, но я не могу пока с тобой разговаривать. Извини. – Тайлер разворачивается и уходит, почти убегает, чуть не сбив с ног задержавшуюся ученицу.

Позже Дан узнает, что при всех ударил его по лицу. Но за что? Почему? Тайлер разозлил его? Они никогда не дрались прежде, даже если ссорились. Просто потому ни один из них не признавал подобный метод решения конфликтов. 

Из-за того, что все произошло на виду у большого количества людей, их обоих вызвали к директору. Когда Джош садился в кресло напротив директорского стола, он был готов к тому, что его отстранят от занятий на пару дней, но этого не произошло. Джош никогда не узнает, почему, и никогда не узнает, что говорил Тайлер, сидя в том же самом кресле несколько минут назад.

Тайлер не разговаривал с ним около двух недель. В один день он снова сел рядом с Джошем за ланчем, и все продолжилось почти ровно с того же момента, на котором остановилось. Но Джош так и не выяснил причину своей внезапной агрессии – они с Тайлером никогда не разговаривали об этом снова. 

Это была первая из трех «огромных ссор» между ними, связанных с провалами в памяти Джоша.

***

\- Я не... хочу это обсуждать здесь...

Джош кивнул на стекло, за которым находилась небольшая толпа. Тайлер оглянулся на мгновение и отрешенно кивнул головой.

\- Да, конечно. Вечером я зайду к тебе, хорошо?

Дан кивает, слушая стук своего сердца. Кажется, он стал ровнее.

\- Продолжишь играть?

Джош снова кивает и берет в руки палочки. Он чувствует себя лучше за установкой. Она как своеобразная крепость. Пока он играет, он в **безопасности**.

Тайлер включает микрофон. 

\- Levitate, еще раз, с самого начала.

***

Вторая «огромная ссора» произошла в день их выпускного, когда Джош очнулся в каком-то чулане среди швабр и тряпок. На этот раз щека горела только одна.

Тайлер был рядом, он тяжело дышал, его волосы растрепались, а галстук больше не выполнял своих функций.

\- Тайлер, я...

\- Не... смей больше прикасаться ко мне! Никогда больше. Понял?!

После этого Тайлер не разговаривал с ним месяц.

Ну а третья... Сегодня?

***

\- Ты серьезно? Помню ли я то, что было десять лет назад? Спроси лучше, какого цвета было платье Дженны на нашей с ней свадьбе, и я с большим сомнением скажу, что она была в белом.

Джош смеется, делая глоток из бутылки. Пиво брызгает во все стороны, заставляя парней смеяться еще сильнее.

Тайлер пришел, как и обещал. Он прихватил с собой еду и выпивку, хоть Джош и не просил об этом.

Они слишком хорошо друг друга знают.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Ну, – отсмеявшись, начал Джош, – это последний провал, который был у меня до сегодняшнего дня. И я с ним так и не разобрался, и... Может быть, может! Что он связан с моим сегодняшним провалом. Их ведь десять лет не было. Может я спровоцировал его как-нибудь... Вот я и подумал, что можно как бы сопоставить два случая, и...

\- Я помню, что было. – Дан нахмурился. 

\- Ты же... только что...

\- А еще я помню, что мы согласились не разговаривать об этом больше. – Тон Тайлера больше не был дружелюбным. Он бросал слова, как ножи на деревенской ярмарке, а Джош был тем, кто стоял напротив мишени.

\- Согласились? – Он в замешательстве, а слова все летят в него, минуя тело, очерчивая контур. 

\- Ну, не согласились. Мы просто никогда это не обсуждали. Так что я предлагаю продолжить эту традицию.

Джош тяжело вздохнул и отставил бутылку в сторону. 

\- Я навредил тебе? – произнес он после недолгого молчания. В конце концов, только это имело значение. Так ведь?

Тайлер покраснел. 

Покраснел?

\- Нет. И не задавай наводящих вопросов.

\- Это разве наводящий вопрос?

\- Еще какой.

\- А если...

\- Джош, я же сказал, что не хочу это обсуждать, – раздраженно бросает Тайлер и встает на ноги. Он подходит к окну и смотрит вниз, на бегущие, словно в ускоренной съемке, огни машин. Руки в карманах. Он молится про себя, что они закончат разговор на этом. Но у Джоша другие планы.

\- Но... Это важно. Для меня, – тихо произносит он.

Джозеф смотрит на машины. Раздражение растет с каждой секундой. Он усмехается. 

\- Знаешь, что, Джош? – Тайлер разворачивается и смотрит на друга. – Все детство всегда был только ты. Только для тебя. – С каждым словом его голос громче. Он не хочет срываться на крик. Он не хочет. Не хочет.

\- Что с тобой? – растерянно спрашивает Джош. Тайлер зажмуривается на мгновение. «Это **не его** вина, он **не помнит** » говорит рациональная часть его разума. «Но это **он** не помнит, значит это **его** вина!» говорит другая часть, менее рациональная и очень злая. Злая на то, что Джош не может контролировать.

\- Ничего. – Тайлер отходит от окна и направляется к выходу. – Мне лучше уйти.

Джош бросается следом. В голове немного шумно от алкоголя, он пытается собраться с мыслями, но ничего не выходит. В груди растет обида от несправедливого обвинения непонятно в чем.

Но...

Несправедливого ли?

Джош смотрит, как Тайлер обувается. Он не делает попыток его остановить. Просто смотрит. 

Тот берется за ручку двери, и именно в этот момент мозг Джоша решает бороться.

\- Тай, я... – начинает он, и Тайлер его прерывает.

\- Не стоит. Я иду домой, – он делает паузу и почему-то добавляет: – К своей жене.

Джош не видит, что щеки Тайлера все еще пылают.

Он стремительно выходит из квартиры. Дверь захлопывается. Этот звук эхом отдается в голове Дана. 

Джош некоторое время сверлит взглядом закрытую дверь, после чего возвращается обратно в гостиную. Он отмахивается от желания последовать за Тайлером. Может, ему, как и прежде, просто нужно побыть одному?

Взгляд останавливается на коробке из-под пиццы. 

« _Надо прибраться. И записать сегодняшний день._ »

Точно. Джош взял в руки телефон. Во взрослой жизни он редко пользовался заметками, и конкретно на этом телефоне еще ни разу. Дома валялось несколько старых телефонов, которыми Джош пользовался в средней и старшей школе. Если под рукой не было дневника, Джош просто описывал в заметках тот или иной день. И сейчас он решил поступить точно так же.

В школе Тайлер убеждался, что он записывает каждый приступ. 

Пальцы застыли над экраном. Теплое воспоминание усилило чувство стыда. Но стыда за что? 

Дан хмурится. Что же **такого** произошло в тот злосчастный день? И, раз он не навредил Тайлеру, почему тот так злится?

Джош борется с желанием позвонить ему.

Но вместо этого он привычно набирает короткое сообщение:

«Напиши мне, как доберешься домой.» (10:01 PM)

_Сообщение прочитано._

***

Вокруг абсолютная тьма, почти нет света. И тишина. Единственный звук, который он слышит – это звук его собственных подошв, ударяющихся о поверхность пола. Он бежит. Ему надо бежать. Неважно куда, просто надо.

Он оборачивается на бегу – за ним никто не гонится. Никого нет. Однако он увеличивает скорость. Непонятный страх растет, сердце колотится все сильнее. Вдруг впереди он видит маленький клочок света. Он изо всех сил бежит в этом направлении. Он протягивает руки к свету.

Но он не видит тень, следующую за ним по пятам. Она растет с каждым его шагом. Через мгновение она накроет его. Его и свет. Ему надо защитить свет, защитить его любой ценой. Быстрее. Быстрее!..

***

Джош открывает глаза и выравнивает дыхание. Сон, который он видел, прервался, будто в проекторе закончилась пленка.

Сердце продолжает колотиться, чувство тревожности никуда не уходит, Джош будто бежал наяву.

Время проснуться.

Он проводит ладонью под подушкой, нащупывает телефон и вытаскивает его на свет. 

Черт. За ночь он полностью разрядился. Джош стонет в подушку, одновременно пытаясь на ощупь найти на полу рядом с кроватью провод зарядного устройства.

Марк убьет его. Им с Тайлером всегда надо быть «доступными», в любое время суток. Стационарного телефона в этой квартире нет, отключен за ненадобностью, а также из-за случайно слитого номера – иногда фаны могут быть слишком проницательными.

Наконец, провод найден. Джош оживляет телефон и идет в ванную. Через пару минут он возвращается в комнату с зубной щеткой во рту к настойчиво жужжащему телефону. Звонил Марк Эшлеман, творческий директор их с Тайлером группы и, по совместительству, их близкий друг. Как раз он и настаивал на том, чтобы их абоненты не пропадали из сети ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Джош не успел ответить на звонок. Ну, ладно, он мог успеть, технически. Но ему не хотелось, чтобы первым, что он сегодня услышит, была ругань. Поэтому, пообещав себе перезвонить Марку через пять минут, Джош решил проверить сообщения. Их было необычно много, все от разных людей. Ему даже мама написала, хотя она обычно звонит.

«Это правда? Джош позвони мне, как только сможешь, я не верю тому, что говорят в новостях». 

Что?

Джош скользит взглядом в сторону времени. 5:27. Ну и рань. Какие новости? В Колумбусе сейчас 8:27, сообщение отправлено совсем недавно.

Дебби:  
«позвони мне» (2:04 AM)

Сообщения от Марка:  
«НЕ СМОТРИ НОВОСТИ» (1:38 AM)  
«НЕ СМОТРИ НОВОСТИ» (1:39 AM)  
«Я СЕРЬЕЗНО НЕ ЗАХОДИ В ИНТЕРНЕТ НЕ ЗАХОДИ ВООБЩЕ НИКУДА» (1:45 AM)  
«ГДЕ ТЕБЯ НОСИТ ЧЕРТ» (1:56 AM)  
«НЕ ЧИТА1 СООБЩЕНИЯ» (2:33 AM)  
«ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ» (3:49 AM)  
«ПОЗВОНИ КАК ТОЛЬКО ЭТО УВИДИШЬ» (3:52 AM)  
«ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ» (4:37 AM)

И около тридцати пропущенных вызовов с разных номеров. Одиннадцать от Эшлемана.

Джош хмурится, держа в руке телефон и возвращается в ванную. Он прополаскивает рот, выключает воду и нажимает на вызов. Одновременно с этим раздается звонок в дверь.

Марк отвечает после первого гудка.

\- Открой, это я. – Голос подозрительно спокойный, что не идет ни в какое сравнение с его сообщениями, которые из-за капса просто кричат у Джоша в голове. Он идет к двери, попутно набрасывая какую-то майку. 

\- Марк, прости, я забыл зарядить телефон, и... – щелчок замка и Джош оказывается в объятиях. Таких сильных, что ему придется потом сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы вернуть все внутренние органы в прежнее положение.

\- Хей, чел, ты чего? – он слышит, как Марк шмыгает носом. – Чел, ты плачешь? Что случилось?..

Марк отстраняется, его глаза красные, такие, что можно, наверное, сосчитать все содержащиеся в них кровеносные сосуды, так четко их видно. Он не спал всю ночь.

Его следующие слова станут причиной самой тяжелой панической атаки Джоша за всю его жизнь до этого момента.

Лучше бы Марк отругал его за отключенный телефон. 

\- Тайлера больше нет, – произносит Эшлеман, и мир Джоша, который только-только перестал трещать по швам, рушится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эффект бабочки – термин в естественных науках, обозначающий свойство некоторых хаотичных систем: незначительное влияние на систему может иметь большие и непредсказуемые последствия, в том числе и совершенно в другом месте.  
> ~  
> Тайлер умер не навсегда, читайте дальше, пожалуйста.


	2. Ноябрь 13, 2000.

_**Солист известной группы попал в аварию, пишет...**_

_**Ужасная новость для фанатов twenty one pilots...** _

_**Родственники погибшего скорбят...** _

_**Альбом, который должен был выйти этой осенью...** _

_**Джош Дан, барабанщик twenty one pilots, воздерживается от комментариев...** _

_**Успел ли Тайлер Джозеф завершить работу над...** _

_**Увидит ли мир новый альбом?..** _

_**Альбом...** _

Джош выключает телевизор и отбрасывает пульт в сторону. Он лежит на застеленной кровати, полностью одетый. Через четыре часа самолет до Огайо. Чемодан собран, скоро нужно ехать в аэропорт. Джош ждет звонка от Марка.

Он действительно не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме близких, с тех пор... 

С тех пор, как Эшлеман пришел к нему домой и рассказал обо всем. Джош был чертовски рад тому, что послушался его. Тому, что узнал обо всем именно от него, тому, что Марк был рядом в тот момент, потому что, если бы Джош узнал обо всем из сводок новостей, да еще и в одиночестве, кто знает, что могло случиться.

Тайлер возвращался домой на убере. В какой-то момент он сказал водителю развернуться в обратную сторону. Может, хотел помириться? 

Нет, это глупо. Джош просто **хочет** так думать.

Пока водитель Тайлера разворачивал машину, у водителя следующей за ними машины случился сердечный приступ. Он отключился прямо за рулем, и его машина на полной скорости влетела в левое крыло убера. Тайлер пристегнулся, но это его не спасло, он погиб на месте. В сети было много фотографий с происшествия, они были сделаны многочисленными зеваками, которые просто проходили мимо. Как только в кровавом месиве узнали солиста известной группы, фото разлетелись по сети. 

Джош не видел ни одно из них.

Он не заходит в сеть уже несколько дней. Джош прекрасно понимает, что огромное число людей сейчас ждет хотя бы одного слова от него. Он знает, что людям больно, что они чувствуют себя разбитыми, потерянными, они испуганы. Он прекрасно, слышите, **прекрасно** понимает, что в их фанбазе есть много ментально нестабильных людей.

Но.

Он просто... не может.

Лейбл сделал официальное заявление. Джош попросил отложить все организационные вопросы до конца похорон.

Это будет закрытая церемония. Тело Тайлера уже перевезли в Колумбус, Огайо. Похороны пройдут на их с Джошем родной земле. 

И сейчас Джош ждет звонка Марка, который должен сказать ему, что можно выходить.

В стенах своей квартиры он чувствует себя намного спокойнее, чем вне ее. Так было всегда, а сейчас тем более, ведь теперь, как только Джош покинет эту «крепость», все взгляды будут устремлены на него.

Новостные каналы обсасывают эту тему, как самую вкусную конфету на свете. Конечно, скоро шумиха уляжется, но сейчас это буквально на каждом канале. И всех волнует только альбом.

Журналисты поджидают Джоша везде. Из соображений безопасности почти все эти несколько дней он просидел взаперти, лишь изредка принимая гостей. 

Звонит телефон, и на секунду, на одну гребаную секунду Джош представляет, что звонит Тайлер.

« _Успокойся._ »

Он смотрит на экран – там высвечивается имя Марка. Наконец-то. Джошу осточертели эти стены.

Дорога до аэропорта смазывается в одно серое полотно, ровно, как и пейзаж за окном машины.

В аэропорту – вспышки фотокамер, он закрывает лицо, смотрит в пол. Охрана оттесняет тех, кто слишком настырен.

\- Джош, почему ты молчишь? – Голос детский. Знакомый. Джошу хочется спрятать голову в панцирь.

Он оборачивается. Детей поблизости нет. Только голодные взрослые.

Прямой рейс из Лос-Анджелеса до Колумбуса, почти пять часов в пути, и Джош на месте, обнимает мать и брата. Здесь журналистов меньше. Они добираются до машины без происшествий.

Джордан за рулем, они едут домой. Негромко включено радио, но Джордан выключает его после упоминания о twenty one pilots. Тишина, все же, не так плоха, Джош решает смотреть в окно. Все относительно спокойно, пока машина не проезжает мимо старого дома Джозефов, того, что белого цвета, с высоким крыльцом – Джордан не специально, ведь так дорога короче – и Джошу больно. Снова.

Он зацикливается. ~~Ему нужна помощь.~~ Но он никому об этом не скажет.

Джош не замечает, как они останавливаются. Не замечает, как мать и брат выходят из машины, как хлопают двери. Мысленно он все еще у дома, того, что белого цвета, с высоким крыльцом. Джордан вырывает его из цикла.

\- Джош? – Джош часто моргает и смотрит на младшего брата. Тот открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения и теперь в ожидании смотрит на него.

\- М?

\- Я не буду задавать идиотских вопросов, типа «Ты в порядке?», потому что знаю, что нет. Но, пожалуйста, не оставайся в машине, пойдем в дом.

\- Я... Извини. – Джош отстегивает ремень безопасности и выходит из машины. Джордан качает головой, хлопает его по спине и легко подталкивает в сторону дома. Джош поддается и идет в заданном направлении.

\- Пойдем, тебе надо поесть, – приговаривает Джордан, следуя за ним. – В самолетах отвратная еда, помнишь?

Джош слышит улыбку в его голосе и вспоминает, как постоянно жаловался брату на это в их самый первый с Тайлером тур. Джордан был рядом с ними, помогал с оборудованием. 

Джош останавливается. Джордан почти врезается ему в спину.

\- Ты чего?

Джош разворачивается и смотрит ему в лицо. Время идиотских вопросов.

\- А **ты** в порядке? – Джордан не улыбается. Теперь, когда Джошу видно его лицо, он видит и то, что за ним.

Джордан вдыхает поглубже и смотрит куда-то в сторону, прежде чем ответить.

\- Нет. – Он закатывает глаза. – Конечно же, нет! Он был моим другом тоже. Я разговаривал об этом с моим психотерапевтом. И с Адамом тоже. Много часов. Я не буду в порядке еще долго. Я не могу быть в порядке, пока тебе... больно. 

Джош тщательно изучает стриженный газон.

\- Ты сейчас – не ты. Ты **отсутствуешь**. И я не осуждаю. Каждый справляется по-своему. Просто... Нам – и тебе, и мне, и еще многим людям – нужно время. Много времени. Столько, сколько понадобится.

\- Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь? – Джош обнимает брата.

\- Знаю. – Джордан обнимает его в ответ. – И я буду ждать, пока ты вернешься. Всегда.

У Джоша урчит в животе. Джордан отстраняется, на губах улыбка.

\- Пойдем есть.

***

Ужин прошел странно. Отец вместе с матерью пытались делать вид, что все как обычно. Но Джош помнит, как зажимал ладонью рот, когда слушал мамин плач по телефону. Отец обнял его при встрече и долго не отпускал. Джош потом часто мысленно возвращался к этому моменту. Родители всегда проецируют то, что происходит с другими детьми, на своих детей. «А что, если бы на его месте оказался Джош?» – Джош мог дать голову на отсечение, что тогда его отец думал именно об этом.

Во время ужина родители и Джордан поддерживали беседу, Джош иногда добавлял пару слов, но в основном молчал. В воздухе чувствовалось некое напряжение. Они давно не собирались все вместе, и сегодня у них тоже это не вышло. Эшли приедет завтра утром, перед самыми похоронами, а Эбби задерживается в колледже. 

Вот, что забавно. Хоть Джош и не признавался себе в этом, он ожидал, что мир перестанет вращаться. Но все шло своим чередом, стрелки часов не замерли на циферблате.

Тайлер умер. Но у Эшли есть работа, и ее не отпустят с нее просто так.

Тайлер умер, но у Эбби последний итоговый экзамен, и ей нельзя погружаться в горе.

У Брендона скоро тур, сейчас он в Европе, улаживает последние вопросы, вряд ли он перелетит океан в обе стороны ради этого. У Даллона дела с новой группой, у Хейли и Эшли тоже туры, так что...

Джош не чувствует себя одиноким, нет, совсем нет, все они написали или позвонили ему в тот же день. Рядом с ним всегда кто-то был, Марк провел с ним почти весь день и ушел только после того, как удостоверился, что Джош ничего с собой не сделает. Марк поехал разговаривать с лейблом, ведь время **не остановилось**. 

Вечером подъехала Дебби и привезла с собой Джима. Джош отвез его к ней накануне, он испугался, что провал в памяти может повториться, и Джош попросту мог, например, уйти из квартиры, оставив дверь открытой. К тому же, Джим, вроде как, их общий пес. Когда он увидел Джоша, Джим не бросился сразу же к нему, сбивая все по пути, как он делал это обычно. Пес медленно подошел к Джошу, жалобно поскуливая, и долго лизал ему лицо, будто знал, что происходит. Он не отходил от Джоша ни на шаг. 

Дебби в курсе проблем Джоша с тревожностью, они проговорили всю ночь. Она даже сделала ему еду и проследила, чтобы Джош поел. Но утром ей тоже пришлось уйти из-за встречи, которую нельзя было перенести, ведь время **не остановилось** и **надо** было **что-то** делать. 

Перед похоронами он вновь отвез Джима к Дебби. Она мягко сказала, чтобы Джош звонил в любое время дня и ночи. Он был бесконечно благодарен Дебби. Она замечательная девушка, жаль, что все повернулось таким образом.

Сейчас рядом с ним Джордан, мама и папа, и Джош чувствует их любовь и заботу. Ему даже соседи выразили соболезнования.

И, как бы сказать, Джошу от всего этого внимания было неловко, но одновременно с этим ему было **недостаточно**.

Это внимание было не тем, чего хотелось Джошу.

Ему хотелось сидеть пить пиво и есть пиццу с одним худощавым темноволосым парнем. Обсуждать, каким будет новый альбом. Каким будет тур. Репетировать с ним до потери сознания. Разговаривать с ним обо всем на свете, будь то музыка, улитки или родинки.

Но этого парня больше нет, и все это не имеет смысла.

\- Я пойду наверх, буду у себя, – закончив с ужином, Джош поднимается на ноги. Его стул со скрипом отъезжает от стола.

\- Хорошо, милый, не сиди допоздна, – автоматически отвечает миссис Дан и поднимается с места, чтобы унести тарелки.

У Джоша дежавю. Он будто снова в средней школе. Будто сейчас он поднимется в свою комнату, позвонит Тайлеру, и они будут болтать до тех пор, пока мама не придет и не отнимет у него телефон.

Джош, опережая мать, собирает все грязные тарелки и относит их на кухню. Загрузив посудомоечную машину, он поворачивается, чтобы идти к себе, и вдруг оказывается в объятиях. На этот раз маминых. 

\- Мам...

\- Я знаю, что ты никогда не расскажешь мне, что чувствуешь на самом деле, но, если тебе понадобится кто-то, кому можно выговориться, я здесь. – Джош отвечает на объятия. 

\- Как будто ты не знаешь, что я чувствую, – грустно улыбается он. 

\- Знаю. Всегда знала, я ведь твоя мама, – она целует его в щеку. – Но, если ты поговоришь, станет легче. Обещаю. – Джош кивает. – Люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя.

***

Джош поднялся наверх и вошел в старую комнату Джордана. Было время, когда он делил ее с братом, тогда здесь стояла двухъярусная кровать, на стенах висели плакаты музыкальных групп и супергероев, наушники были бесценны, а карточки с покемонами продавались в ближайшем супермаркете.

Тогда все было по-другому.

Тогда Тайлер был жив.

Сейчас эта комната превращена в гостевую, Джош переночует сегодня здесь. Они не обсуждали это, но Джордан, скорее всего, будет спать в своей маленькой фотостудии в подвале. Он увлекся фотографией, когда перешел в старшую школу, и занимается ею по сей день. В том же подвале в свое время стояла барабанная установка. 

Эбби приедет поздно, поэтому она переночует внизу на первом этаже.

Джош идет мимо кровати, прямо к стеллажам, выстроенных справа и слева от окна. Здесь стояли некоторые из их с Джорданом наград, не самых значительных, самые значительные сейчас занимают место на каминной полке.

Здесь же стоят старые семейные фотоальбомы. Джош проводит пальцем вдоль стройного ряда корешков. Их довольно много, мама пыталась запечатлеть почти каждый момент их жизни. Ведь она и правда может оборваться в любой момент. Имеет смысл оставить что-то после себя, пусть даже и горстку фотографий.

У окна стоит стол, Джош проводит по его поверхности ладонью. Неосознанно открывает первый ящик, второй, и последний, третий.

Джош понимает, что ищет, только когда видит их. 

Тетради с мраморной обложкой. Его старые дневники.

Джош садится на кровать и открывает одну из тетрадей.

Сентябрь 3, 1999

_Средняя школа страшная. Здесь много классов, учителей, а еда в столовой противная и невкусная._

Джош усмехается. Невкусная еда в столовой – слишком сильное потрясение для одиннадцатилетнего Джоша.

_Было бы супер-пупер..._

Он закатывает глаза.

_... грустно, если бы я был один здесь. Хорошо, что со мной Тайлер._

Джош захлопывает тетрадку и берет другую. Он открывает ее на рандомной странице и читает:

Ноябрь 10, 2000

_Сегодня был баскетбольный матч, было весело. Не то, чтобы я любил спорт. Просто друзья позвали меня, а еще Тайлер играл в нашей команде. У него хорошо получается..._

Точно, Тайлер был хорош в баскетболе в школе. Джош улыбается. Интересно, как бы могла измениться их жизнь, если бы они не стали друзьями?

Ноябрь 11, 2000

_Он красивый. Я часто говорю ему это, но он мне не верит..._

Оу. Джош помнит это. Помнит это странное чувство, которое наполняло его сердце очень долго, вплоть до конца старшей школы. Но он никогда не давал ему волю, предпочитая наблюдать издалека. После выпуска Джош погасил в себе это чувство, убедившись, что объект его любви не испытывает то же. Однако он продолжал быть с ним рядом, что вполне устраивало Джоша.

Все было просто замечательно.

Они же лучшие друзья. ~~Были ими.~~

Джош листает тетрадь дальше, и взгляд выхватывает имя Тайлера со страниц дневника слишком часто. 

_…поссорился..._

А вот это уже интересно. Ведь, как известно, за все время у них были только три «огромные ссоры». И это одна из них.

Январь 23, 2002

_Я поссорился с Тайлером. Я не знаю, из-за чего, но поссорился. Я не могу контролировать это, почему это продолжает случаться?_

Следующая запись была датирована 6 февраля того же года.

_Мы снова разговариваем. Я рад. Но что-то изменилось, я не знаю, что именно..._

«Это». Джош открывает заднюю обложку и достает из тетрадного кармана сложенный четыре раза листок в линейку формата А4. Джош разворачивает его.

Вот он. Его «лист позора».

Каждый провал в памяти, который у него был в школе, зафиксирован на этом листе.

Джош записывал их отдельно. Раньше, до средней школы, он писал в дневниках все подряд, без разбора. Но потом настал период, когда ему просто нравилось писать. Записывать дни, упорядочивать их. А провалы в памяти были как сломанная доска в ровном заборе из почти ежедневных записей. Вот почему он завел этот лист.

Джош пробегается взглядом по датам.

Ноябрь 13, 2000

 _Очнулся во дворе школы. Последнее, что я помню - был урок математики у мистера Кеннета. Мы писали тест. Пример был трудным, все никак не решался. Я уронил карандаш..._

Буквы запрыгали по строчкам. Джош отложил лист в сторону, переводя дух. Может, перелет сказывается? Но почему именно сейчас?

Комната не перестает трястись. Его тошнит. Он зовет мать. Все вокруг меркнет.

***

« _Где этот чертов карандаш?!_ »

Джош приходит в себя. Часто моргает, привыкает к свету. Его больше не тошнит, напротив, ему вдруг очень захотелось есть.

Он в светлом помещении, что странно, ведь Джош помнит, как солнце садилось. 

Карандаш? За каким чертом ему сдался этот карандаш? Он же не хотел ничего записывать, просто прочитать...

Стоп.

Джош оглядывается по сторонам.

Слева и справа от него сидят дети. Все сосредоточенно что-то пишут. Джош таращится на тех, кто сидит поблизости, их лица кажутся смутно знакомыми.

Через пару мгновений до него доходит, что он сидит за **партой**.

Джош оглядывает себя. Его собственные руки кажутся ему удивительно маленькими. Сам он в темно-зеленой худи и черной футболке с логотипом gap. Джош, конечно, сильно устал от перелета, но он точно помнит, что не был одет в это. Синие джинсы... Да он сто лет как не носит синие джинсы!

Дан щипает себя за ногу несколько раз, как это делают в фильмах, проверяя, сон ли это. Боль не выбрасывает его из «сна», только нога начинает болеть. Джош, как самый умный человек на свете, продолжает щипать себя около минуты, пока нога не немеет. Это **совершенно точно не сон**. 

На парте перед Джошем лежит листок формата А4 с какими-то формулами. Присмотревшись, он понимает, что это тест по математике.

Джош сидит за партой на уроке **математики**.

Он устремляет взгляд вперед. У доски спиной к классу стоит лысоватый мужчина и что-то пишет на ней. Закончив, мужчина оборачивается, и Джош холодеет. Это **мистер Кеннет**.

Джош смотрит на дату, написанную учителем на доске – «Ноябрь 13». Рядом с доской висит календарь двухтысячного года. 

Черт. Черт, черт, черт.

Джошу двенадцать, он сидит на уроке математики мистера Кеннета и это совершенно точно не сон.


	3. Карандаш.

Может, это все-таки сон?

Джош щипает себя за другую ногу. Потом еще и еще. За руку. За нос. Мистер Кеннет бросает на Джоша строгий взгляд, но ничего не говорит.

Точно, сейчас же тест. 

Джош смотрит под парту и видит пресловутый карандаш. Он пододвигает его к себе носком кроссовка до тех пор, пока не дотягивается до карандаша рукой.

\- Пс, Джош... – шепчет кто-то за спиной парня.

Дан медленно выпрямляется, держа карандаш в руке. Этот голос.

\- Джош! – шепот становится немного громче. Джош застыл. По его спине не спеша карабкался холодок. 

\- Ты не слышишь, что ли?! – голос слегка раздражен. Джош не может ничего поделать, все силы будто покинули его в эту самую минуту.

\- Мистер Джозеф, что-то не так?

\- Все в порядке, мистер Кеннет.

Конечно же, Джош узнал этот голос. Он не мог не узнать. Оттого и обернуться сейчас было для него самым трудным в мире.

\- Джош! – шепчет Тайлер, и Джош смотрит в потолок, вспоминая самую короткую молитву на свете*. Наконец, он оборачивается, машинально кладя карандаш в карман.

\- Д-да? – Тайлер сидит прямо за ним. Живой.

\- У тебя какой ответ в пятом вопросе?

\- Эм... Я...

Слева от него парень в именной футбольной куртке – какой-то Кингсби – резко ударяет по стулу впереди себя. Парень, который сидел на нем, был слишком сосредоточен на задании, чтобы заметить придвигающуюся опасность, хотя, сказать по правде, он бы и не смог это предвидеть, ведь у него нет глаз на спине. От толчка мальчик резко влетает грудной клеткой в свою парту, теряя весь воздух. Мистер Кеннет, обращаясь к Кингсби, что-то говорит про директора, но Джош уже не слушает. Он окончательно развернулся и теперь просто смотрит на Тайлера. На живого, теплого. Немного раздраженного Тайлера.

Тайлер закатывает глаза на ситуацию с Мэттом Кингсби и смотрит на Джоша. Тот смотрит Тайлеру в глаза, и Тайлер краснеет. Пятнами, постепенно, что хуже и очевиднее всего. Он смущенно смеется.

Джош слышит этот смех и задыхается. Будто это его стул выбили у него из-под задницы, и это он въехал ребрами в стол, потому что он тоже не может дышать сейчас. Он просто боится сделать вдох поглубже, потому что ему кажется, что как только он сделает этот вдох, все исчезнет.

***

Джош любил его. Любил сильно, долго. Он не помнит, когда это чувство возникло, может, во время одного из баскетбольных матчей, в которых участвовал Тайлер. Может, в одну из зим, на катке, когда Джош боялся кататься, и Тайлер взял его за руку. А может, в одну из ночевок, когда Тайлер рассказал ему про свой самый главный секрет – тетрадь со стихами.

Дан разбирался в себе долго. Ему было некомфортно, когда их с Тайлером друзья обсуждали порно или таскали друг у друга журналы с обнаженкой. Джош пробовал, правда. Не получилось. Однажды они с Тайлером зависали дома у одного из их общих друзей, и тот друг притащил откуда-то целый ворох всяких журналов, мол, берите сколько хотите. Глядя на других, Джош взял и себе парочку. Развернув один из них, он удивленно уставился на фото двух парней, которые занимались тем, чем обычно, по мнению тогдашнего Джоша, «должны» заниматься парень и девушка.

\- Эм... Кайл? Тут это...

\- А, это случайно попалось, видимо мой брат украл заодно с обычными. 

\- Украл?

\- Из заброшенного магазина, – отмахнулся подросток. – Не парься, этому старью уже лет десять, никто не хватится даже.

\- ...Окей.

Джош посмотрел на Тайлера, который с интересом разглядывал свой журнал. Джош все еще искал себя, но он что-то чувствовал по отношению к лучшему другу. Хоть пока и не понимал, что все это значит.

Позже Джош незаметно возьмет тот «случайный» журнал домой и испытает первый в своей жизни оргазм.

Гей. Клеймо, которое на тот момент могло обречь кого угодно на стопроцентные страдания. Слово, которое часто использовалось как оскорбление. Термин, который, благодаря отдельным персонажам на телевидении, долго не мог стать серьезным.

Джош скрывал это. Скрывал долго, но хранить секреты от Тайлера ему не представлялось возможным. Поэтому, когда они перешли в старшую школу, Джош во всем ему признался. Реакция Тайлера была... неожиданной.

\- Мне все равно.

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле совсем. Я дружу с людьми вне зависимости от того, дрочат они на девчонок или нет.

Позже, много позже, когда Тайлер уже отказался от баскетбольного будущего, после того, как Джош работал в Guitar Center, чтобы научиться играть на барабанах, когда родители не позволяли их ему купить. После того как они с Тайлером создали группу и записали первый альбом, после того, как они подписали контракт с лейблом, лейбл решил, что знать миру об ориентации Джоша не обязательно (сейчас об этом знают только их семьи, близкие друзья и некоторые коллеги). По крайней мере, пока он сам не будет готов. 

Вот тогда он и познакомился с Дебби Райан.

По правде говоря, она дала ему свой номер на одной из вечеринок. Так как Джош был немного пьян в тот момент, он чуть было не рассказал ей правду, но ему повезло, что рядом оказался Марк. Он подхватил беседу и увел ее в безопасное русло. 

После, уже на трезвую голову, Джош позвонил ей и объяснил все. Она оказалась очень понимающей, даже вызвалась познакомить Джоша «кое с кем». Джош, который давным-давно закрыл свою любовь к Тайлеру за семью замками ради дружбы, согласился. И все бы пошло своим чередом, но через пару дней, вечером, ему позвонил Марк и пригласил его в офис. Там Джош увидел Дебби с незнакомой девушкой, которая представилась, как ее менеджер. Через некоторое время подъехал и Тайлер, потому что то, что они собирались обсудить, касалось и его тоже.

PR кампания, которую предложила менеджер Райан, была выгодной для обеих сторон. Дебби была довольно популярна, ее посты в социальных сетях помогли бы привлечь больше слушателей. Плюс, секрет Джоша будет под защитой. Они подписали контракт и стали «парнем и девушкой». Их работой было светиться вместе на фото, иногда целоваться, периодические фото в социальных сетях друг друга. 

Это помогло имиджу группы. Плюс ко всему, они успели раскрутиться и стать довольно известными в пределах штатов. Фан база разрослась. И на Дженну (тогда еще девушку Тайлера), и на Дебби, полилось много негатива. Тайлер сделал Дженне предложение, чтобы обозначить фанам, что она для него значит. Джош и Дебби сошлись на том, что они «расстанутся». Их контракт больше не имел смысла, группа была известна. 

За это время они успели стать хорошими друзьями. Дебби много раз ночевала у него дома и наоборот, она все-таки познакомила его «кое с кем», с которым Джош даже немного повстречался, тайно, разумеется. Иногда он забирал ее с не очень удачных свиданий, Дебби знала его достаточно хорошо.

Но не так хорошо, как Тайлер. Она не подозревала про провалы в памяти, потому что они не случались в этот период. Джош вполне успешно забыл о них, да и вообще, не хотел распространяться о не самом лучшем периоде его жизни.

Через какое-то время, Дебби обратилась к Джошу с просьбой возобновить контракт. Только теперь он должен был работать в обратную сторону. Twenty one pilots были на пике своей популярности после мирового тура в поддержку Blurryface, а популярность Дебби напротив, сильно упала. Джош согласился помочь. Это происходило во время перерыва перед новым альбомом группы, Джошу нельзя было ничего публиковать в социальных сетях, поэтому всем занималась Дебби. Однажды, когда они сидели у нее на кухне после очередного неудачного свидания Дебби, Джош рассказал ей о том, как его психотерапевт на последнем сеансе предложил ему завести терапевтическую собаку.

\- Я бы тоже хотела собаку, – протянула Дебби, помешивая чайной ложечкой содержимое своей кружки.

\- Специальную? – Джош сделал глоток из своей.

\- Не обязательно, – дернула плечом девушка. – Ведь все они в каком-то смысле терапевтические, не находишь?

\- Да, точно.

Глаза Дебби округлились от внезапной идеи.

\- Знаешь, что? 

\- Что? – Джош застыл.

\- Мы должны завести собаку. Вместе. 

\- Что? Нет, мы же в разъездах постоянно, какая собака...

\- Мы же не одновременно в разъездах. К тому же, есть друзья, у которых его можно оставить, если что.

\- Черт. Я не знаю...

\- Соглашайся. И если это будет терапевтическая собака, тебе будет немного легче. Да и фанам это понравится. Все в плюсе.

Вот так у них с Дебби появился Джим. Добрый, теплый, немного непослушный комочек счастья, который вырос слишком быстро. Семья Джоша его обожает, Джордан часто вызывается с ним гулять и никогда не против оставлять его у себя в случае разъездов обоих.

Все в плюсе. Как и планировалось.

И, вроде как, все начало налаживаться – дом, семья, пес, группа, альбом. Тайлер.

До идиотского провала в памяти Джоша, из-за которого они с Тайлером поссорились.

Потому что, если бы они не поссорились, Тайлер бы не вышел из дома, если бы он не вышел из дома, он бы не сел в тот убер, если бы он не сел в тот убер, он бы не попал в аварию. 

Если бы не Джош, Тайлер бы не умер.

**Все это его вина**.

***

\- Ты чего?.. – тихо спрашивает Тайлер, продолжая краснеть.

\- Я... Я ничего. – Тихо отвечает Джош. На его глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он часто моргает, пытаясь их прогнать, но ничего не выходит.

\- ...Ладно. – Тайлер прочищает горло и смотрит в тест, вспоминая, зачем он вообще обратился к Джошу. – Пятый вопрос?

\- Что?

\- Какой ответ у тебя в пятом вопросе? – терпеливо произносит Джозеф, продолжая краснеть, потому что, как тут не покраснеть, когда лучший друг так смотрит на тебя. Он косится на мистера Кеннета, который слишком занят с Кингсби, чтобы заметить, как они с Джошем разговаривают.

\- Тай... – произносит Джош и его сердце куда-то падает. Ему так приятно произносить его имя, всегда было приятно. Теперь его черед краснеть.

Слишком много всего. Джош почувствовал надвигающуюся паническую атаку. Он больше не может здесь находиться.

\- Прости. – Джош поднимается из-за парты и быстро двигается в сторону выхода.

\- Джош! – восклицает ему вслед Тайлер. – Стой! 

\- Мистер Дан, Вы мешаете остальным ученикам, немедленно вернитесь на место! – мистер Кеннет все еще сохраняет самообладание.

Джош чуть не сбивает того паренька, которого мистер Кеннет отправил к школьной медсестре. Джошу наплевать на пропуск, который нужно взять, когда покидаешь класс во время урока с разрешения учителя. Ему наплевать на то, что все смотрят на него сейчас.

Ему наплевать.

Его завертело в водоворот. Снова.

Уши заложило. 

Он бежит по школьному коридору, только бы убраться прочь от всех.

По пути Джош натыкается на дежурных по коридору, но те не успевают среагировать. Джош бежит к выходу, ничего не видя и не слыша вокруг себя. Ему нужен свежий воздух. Прямо. Сейчас.

Он врезается в тяжелые двери и выбегает на улицу.

Снаружи холодно – ноябрь. Кое-где земля уже покрылась тонким льдом. Джош мерзнет, но из-за бега не замечает этого. Он не останавливается на скользких ступеньках, поэтому поскальзывается и с размаху падает на бок.

Левую ногу пронзает болью. Из-за неудачного падения карандаш, который он ранее машинально положил в карман, впивается ему в бедро.

Он кричит, скорее, от неожиданности, чем от боли. Его нагоняют дежурные по коридору. Звенит звонок. Джош лежит на холодном бетоне главной лестницы и смотрит, как красное пятно медленно расползается по синей ткани его джинсов. 

\- Не двигайся, пацан! – голос откуда-то сверху. – Кто-нибудь, бегом в канцелярию, позвоните 911. Черт тебя дернул... 

Джош чувствует, что его ногу перетягивают чем-то вроде ремня (мистер Бэйкер, физрук, оказавшийся неподалеку, не придумал ничего лучше), но его беспокоит не это. Джоша беспокоит, что его синие джинсы теперь больше напоминают красные. Почему так много крови?

\- Имя, как тебя зовут?! – Джош хочет ответить, но силы вдруг покинули его. Все вокруг меркнет, почти так же, как и в прошлый раз. – Хей, не отключайся!

\- Джош, его зовут Джош Дан! – голос вроде знаком, но Джош не в состоянии определить, кому он принадлежит.

\- Джош, не отключайся! Джош, ты меня слышишь?! Джош!..

***

\- Джош? Ты в порядке?

Джош приходит в себя. Он дома, в гостевой комнате, которая раньше была комнатой Джордана. Снаружи темнеет. Он в серой футболке и черных джинсах с прорезями, никаких зеленых худи и синего цвета. 

Это был сон. Это был гребаный сон.

Джош облегченно вздыхает. В дверях комнаты стоит его мать.

\- Джош? – зовет она еще раз в сумрак комнаты и тянется к выключателю. Щелчок – и комнату заливает желтоватым светом, Джош зажмуривается и, опираясь на локоть, немного привстает с кровати.

\- Мам? – он медленно открывает глаза и привыкает к свету. 

\- Ты кричал. Что случилось? – Она подошла к кровати. Джош принял сидячее положение.

\- Эм... Я не знаю, голова закружилась...

\- Погоди, у тебя кровь из носа идет. Не запрокидывай голову назад, я сейчас. – Миссис Дан выходит из комнаты.

Джош проводит пальцами под носом. 

« _И правда, кровь_.»

В этот момент его левую ногу пронзает боль, совсем как во «сне», только что. Джош ухает от боли и быстро расстегивает ширинку на джинсах. Он стаскивает их вниз вместе с бельем. На внешней стороне бедра, там, где нога крепится к туловищу, красовался рваный шрам. Боль пропала так же внезапно, как и появилась. У Джоша никогда не было этого шрама. Никогда.

**Какого черта?**

\- Ты чего штаны снял? – Лаура вошла в комнату с аптечкой в руках и присела на кровать рядом с сыном.

\- Мам, когда у меня появился этот шрам? – Джош проводит по шраму пальцем. Миссис Дан бросает взгляд в указанном направлении.

\- Ты забыл? Прижми подбородок к груди, держи, – она протянула ему салфетку, смоченную в холодной воде. – Приложи к переносице. 

Джош натянул штаны обратно и выполнил то, что от него требовалось.

\- Да, – прогнусавил он в ответ на вопрос.

Догадка появилась на горизонте его подсознания, но он намеренно отворачивался в другую сторону.

Ведь этого не может быть, правильно?

\- Странно. Это был ужасный день. В тот день у тебя был провал, Тайлер рассказывал... ой. – Лаура прикрывает рот рукой, будто сказала что-то ужасное. Джош не понимающе смотрит на нее, а потом осознает.

Тайлер. 

Она произнесла его имя.

Джош трясет головой. Он только что, будто наяву, разговаривал с ним, хоть и недолго, это все немного сбивает с толку.

Но это был сон, **правильно**?

\- Все нормально, продолжай, – хрипло говорит он. Миссис Дан помолчала немного, вспоминая.

\- ...Тайлер рассказывал, что ты выбежал из класса и побежал на улицу. Он побежал вслед за тобой, и увидел, как ты лежишь на земле, а вокруг тебя уже собрались люди. Ты бежал, поскользнулся, упал, и тебе в ногу воткнулся карандаш, который почему-то оказался у тебя в кармане. Ты задел вену, крови было много. До ужаса...

Эта самая кровь застучала в висках Джоша. С каждым словом матери ему становилось все больше не по себе.

Она в точности описывала его сон, который у него был только что.

...А был ли сон – сном?

Шрама не было раньше. Джош был готов поклясться своей жизнью.

Он сходит с ума? Джош не мог сойти с ума. Или мог? ПТСР*? Или он снова спит? 

Если шрама не было, и только что у него был очень реалистичный «сон», из которого он не мог выбраться, ущипнув себя, в котором был живой Тайлер, в котором он сам взял и ПОЛОЖИЛ КАРАНДАШ В КАРМАН... Значит ли это, что...

Нет, этого быть не может.

\- Зачем тебе это? – Лаура взяла одну из тетрадей с мраморной обложкой, которые рассыпались по покрывалу. 

\- Захотелось перечитать, – соврал он. Джош не знает, зачем искал их, зачем открыл их, зачем вообще достал их из третьего ящика стола. Может, его взволновал недавний провал в памяти, ведь они не случались довольно долго. Может, ему просто хотелось уравновесить свои мысли, оживить воспоминания. Поискать подсказки в прошлом. Узнать, что он сделал в прошлый раз, чтобы это остановить.

Хоть Джош и не просил об этом, Лаура собирает все тетради в стопку и ставит их на край стола. Лист в линейку формата А4 пропал из поля зрения, чему Джош был несказанно рад.

Если догадка верна, он может проверить ее только одним способом. Но Джош не сможет это сделать, пока его мама здесь.

Лаура сидела с ним до тех пор, пока кровь из его носа не перестала идти. Удостоверившись, что состояние Джоша удовлетворительно, она поднялась на ноги. 

\- Не сиди допоздна, - говорит Лаура перед тем, как уйти, – завтра... 

\- Завтра похороны, мам, – прерывает ее Джош и натягивает быструю улыбку. – Я помню. 

\- Сложный день. Я хотела сказать, что завтра сложный день, – она поколебалась немного. – Тебе понадобятся силы. Постарайся уснуть.

« _Сна мне предостаточно на сегодня._ »

\- Я знаю. Спасибо.

\- Люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя.

Как только мать покидает комнату, Джош бросается на поиски чертового листка. Он находит его под кроватью и сразу смотрит на запись рядом с датой «Ноябрь 13, 2000».

Мельком, не вчитываясь, Джош пробегает ее взглядом. Запись почти не отличается от той, что была до того, как Джош потерял сознание.

Почти.

_...Очнулся во дворе школы, с карандашом в ноге. Нет, ты прикинь? Карандаш. В ноге. Он был почему-то в кармане. Я не помню, чтобы клал его туда. Был у..._

Какого черта?!

Джош часто дышит, не может выровнять дыхание. Он отбрасывает листок в сторону, как что-то ядовитое. «Лист позора» скользит по воздуху, медленно снижаясь.

Это не может быть правдой.

Он сошел с ума. Да, точно, Джош просто сошел с ума. Ничего удивительного, на фоне всего, что происходило с ним в последние пару дней.

Джош спятил. Джош совершенно точно спятил, но другого объяснения у него нет.

Он только что совершил путешествие в прошлое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *господи помилуй, господи помилуй, господи помилуй.  
> * Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство.  
> \- - -  
> Следующая глава будет тяжелой.


	4. Обещание.

Постарайся уснуть, ну да, конечно.

Джош ворочался всю ночь. Ему мешал лист, который валялся сейчас под кроватью. Будто Джош был принцессой, а этот листок – горошиной под двадцатью перинами и двадцатью тюфяками.

Но эта ночь не прошла даром. Джош думал.

**1:05 AM**

Путешествие в прошлое. Джош нервно смеется. Он что, в «Кейт и Лео»? И, если он «Лео», где же тогда его «Кейт»? 

Единственный, кто хоть как-то подходил на эту кандидатуру, сейчас находится в морге Колумбуса, куда перевезли его тело.

Джош больше не смеется.

**2:39 АМ**

А почему он вообще... перенесся во времени? Джош ведь просто прочел запись на листке. Он не садился ни в какую машину, не прыгал через строящийся мост, не вставал ни в какую капсулу. Что еще он видел в фильмах? 

Джош анализирует все то, что он сделал сегодня.

Ничего необычного, ничего того, что бы он не делал раньш...

Он никогда не перечитывал свои записи о провалах в памяти.

Да, это так. И это звучит глупо, ведь психолог посоветовала ему вести дневники именно из-за этого – чтобы было проще вспомнить. По правде говоря, Джош перечитывал записи в дневниках, но не свой «лист позора». Джош помнит, что, даже когда он делал новую запись на листке, он закрывал предыдущую рукой. Так же, он никогда не просматривал старые заметки на своем телефоне, куда тоже иногда записывал свои провалы в памяти. Если подумать, он никогда не использовал заметки на телефоне как-то еще. 

Джош никогда не признается в этом, но он не читал их намеренно. И этому было вполне обоснованное объяснение.

Почти каждый провал в его памяти был связан с чем-то нехорошим. Самая первая паническая атака в его жизни случилась после одного из таких провалов. В начале они случались только после них. Но позже они участились. Джош мог, например, пойти в туалет в школе и вдруг, неожиданно для себя, сползти по ближайшей стенке вниз, слушая стучащую в ушах кровь. 

Некоторые были легче, чем другие. С одними ему помогал свежий воздух.

С другими ему было не обойтись без лекарств.

Джош не хотел перечитывать записи, потому что он не хотел снова погружаться в моменты своей наибольшей слабости. Потому что, в силу юношеского максимализма, он думал, что вся эта идея с записями – глупая и бессмысленная. 

Но самое главное и самое простое объяснение – Джош не перечитывал их, потому что он боялся спровоцировать еще одну паническую атаку. 

Они... изматывают.

Барабаны сильно помогали, на самом деле. Они отвлекали. Все вокруг теряло смысл. Весь мир сужался до одной точки, было важно только одно – играть так, будто сердце сейчас остановится, и только ты можешь задать ему ритм.

Тайлер помогал тоже. Иногда он не знал, что помогал. Ему, в общем-то, и делать ничего не нужно было, просто быть рядом и говорить. Не важно, о чем, просто говорить. 

Джош улыбается. Нельзя вновь влюбиться в умершего человека. Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось.

**3:57 АМ**

Окей, если предположить, что это правда. Что будет, если Джош снова прочтет запись?

Он снова прыгнет?

Боже, ну и бред.

Но если, – Джош закатывает глаза – если предположить, что это не бред? Тогда что?

Возможно ли, что, если Джош перечитает заметку на своем телефоне о разговоре с Тайлером в репетиционной накануне его смерти, он сможет уговорить его... остаться?

Бред.

« _Для того, кто считает произошедшее бредом, я слишком много думаю об этом._ »

Это тупо. Это так тупо, Джош даже не может поверить, что он размышляет над этим сейчас.

**4:41 АМ**

Но он же ничего не теряет, верно? 

Какого черта Джош боится сейчас прочитать какой-то там листок...

А какого черта Джош боялся читать его раньше?

Но сейчас другое. Сейчас он ходит к психотерапевту, делает пробежки, занимается боксом последние два года, у него потрясающий пес, который помогает ему справляться с тревожностью, и панические атаки не такие частые, как прежде.

Он стал сильнее. Да. Да! Именно поэтому он сейчас возьмет и прочитает любую запись с того листка. Да, черт возьми!

**4:44 АМ**

Черт возьми, нет.

За каким хреном ему вообще сдался этот листок?

Джошу тридцать гребаных лет, не время верить в сказки. Он устал от перелета, у него просто закружилась голова, он потерял сознание и ему приснился очень реалистичный сон. Это все. 

Джош все себе придумал, а про шрам забыл из-за стресса. Да. Все проблемы в этой жизни можно объяснить наличием стресса.

**4:52 АМ**

Да пошло все! Этот тупой листок не контролирует его жизнь!

И чтобы это доказать, Джош сейчас возьмет этот самый листок и...

Ноябрь 13, 2000

Ха! Видите, ничего не происходит!

_...Очнулся во дворе школы, с карандашом в ноге. Нет, ты прикинь? Карандаш. В ноге. Он был почему-то в кармане. Я не помню, чтобы клал его туда..._

Вот так вот. Все еще ничего.

_...Был урок математики у мистера Кеннета. Мы писали тест. Пример был трудным, все никак не решался..._

Ни-че-го.

_...Последнее, что помню – я уронил карандаш..._

Как только Джош произносит про себя последнее слово, мир вокруг снова начинает трястись. Джош отключается прямо на полу, там же, где и был – под кроватью, на животе, в одном нижнем белье, с телефоном, который он использовал как фонарик, в одной руке и с проклятым листком в другой.

***

« _Где этот чертов карандаш?!_ »

Джош приходит в себя в уже знакомом ему месте – классе по математике мистера Кеннета. 

Он оглядывается по сторонам. Те же дети. Тот же Кингсби, который через считанные минуты совершит мерзкий поступок. А у доски тот же мистер Кеннет что-то пишет рядом с сегодняшней датой, ноябрь 13. 

Сработало.

Джош смотрит под стол и видит тот самый карандаш, который доставил ему столько проблем. Парень пожимает плечами. Пусть валяется.

Дан выпрямляется на стуле. Что же делать? С кем поговорить? Единственным, с кем хотелось обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию, был Тайлер, но он был... Стоп.

Он сидит сейчас за ним.

Что, если?..

Джош стремительно разворачивается и смотрит на парня позади себя. Почему-то на мгновение он пугается, что там будет кто-то другой.

Но вот он, Тайлер Джозеф собственной персоной сидит и сосредоточенно изучает свой тест по математике. 

\- Хей, – шепчет Джош. Тайлер отрывается от теста и смотрит на Джоша. – Нам надо поговорить.

\- Сейчас? – шепчет в ответ Тайлер и бросает взгляд на мистера Кеннета. Тот уже сидел за столом и просматривал свежий выпуск газеты. Чтоб все учителя вели себя так на тестах.

\- Желательно. – Тайлер хмурится.

\- Сейчас не самое лучшее время, у меня тут небольшие проблемы с...

\- В пятом вопросе ответ два, – быстро говорит Джош. Тайлер открывает рот в изумлении.

\- Как ты?.. Я только-только хотел тебя спросить...

\- Пожалуйста, внимательно выслушай меня. – Тайлер все еще хмурится. – Я знаю, что случится в следующие несколько минут. Я уже видел это. – Джош говорит спокойно и четко. 

\- Чего?

\- Смотри, сейчас Кингсби толкнет стул Скотта ногой. – Джозеф перестает хмуриться и тихонько хихикает.

\- Джош, ты говоришь, как какой-нибудь терминатор.

« _Я и есть терминатор._ »

\- Я говорю правду.

\- Джош, это глупо, давай решать тест. От него зависит полугодовая...

Кингсби толкает стул Скотта, паренька, сидевшего перед ним. Все так же, как и в прошлый раз, когда Джош был здесь. Здесь. А где это – **здесь**?

Тайлер закатывает глаза.

\- Очень смешно, Джош, поздравляю, ты меня подловил.

\- Я не... – Джозеф отмахивается.

\- Давай решать тест... – Джош перебивает его. 

\- Тайлер, нам **надо** поговорить. – Что-то такое в голосе Джоша заставляет Тайлера вновь посмотреть на него. Дан протянул ему руку.

\- Пойдем, прямо сейчас.

\- Джош, я не... – Тайлер смотрит на мистера Кеннета, который отчитывает Кингсби, попутно отправляя Скотта в кабинет медсестры.

Джош снова чувствует, как задыхается. Глупо было надеяться, что он вот так сразу все поймет. Как бы вы отреагировали на подобное?

Глупо. Джош глупый, глупый, глупый, глуп...

Он вновь бежит из класса под крики мистера Кеннета. Уже по знакомой траектории – мимо дежурных, на улицу. Вниз по главной лестнице. Джош поскальзывается на том же месте, падает, но вновь поднимается на ноги – в этот раз в кармане нет карандаша, никаких дополнительных травм.

У него мало времени. Если расчеты Джоша верны, то его скоро «выбросит» обратно в настоящее. Он слышит школьный звонок. У него есть около пятнадцати секунд. Джош останавливается и закрывает глаза.

\- Джош! – голос Тайлера. Он побежал сюда вслед за ним, забрав их с Джошем сумки. – Какого черта, Джош?! Что это должно значить?!

**Десять, девять, восемь...**

\- Джош! Хей!

**Пять, четыре...**

Джош чувствует, как его хватают за плечо и разворачивают.

\- Посмотри на меня!

**Один.** Джош открывает глаза и видит обеспокоенное лицо Тайлера.

\- Прости, – произносит Джош и теряет сознание.

***

Когда Джош открывает глаза в настоящем, он некоторое время не может понять, где находится. Только спустя несколько долгих секунд, которые по ощущениям были равны минутам, до него доходит, что он лежит под кроватью. Рядом валяется телефон с включенной вспышкой. Джош поворачивает его к себе экраном и с удовлетворением видит сегодняшнюю дату – одиннадцатое июля две тысячи восемнадцатого года. Почти пять утра. В какой-то момент он глубоко вдыхает и громко чихает из-за пыли. Экран телефона покрывается маленькими красными брызгами. Джош проводит пальцами под носом – кровь.

« _Снова?_ »

Он тихонько выползает из-под кровати и идет в ванную. Там, при включенном свете, Джош проделывает с носом те же манипуляции, что и накануне вечером. Когда кровь из носа перестает идти, он, наконец, осматривает свою левую ногу на наличие шрама, и его нет. Джош проводит большим пальцем левой руки по гладкой коже.

Это изумительно.

В смысле, нет, не кожа Джоша изумительная, а сам факт того, что совсем недавно на этом самом месте был шрам, а теперь его нет.

Это правда. Он правда это сделал. Изменил свое будущее. 

Осталось проверить еще кое-что.

Джош возвращается к себе в комнату и вновь заглядывает под кровать. Он достает оттуда забрызганный кровью телефон и листок с записями о провалах в памяти. Если бы Джош не знал, что это его собственная кровь, то ему бы точно стало не по себе.

Джош пальцами оттирает брызги крови с экрана и кладет телефон на тумбочку у кровати. Затем Джош берет в руки лист и аккуратно, прикрыв часть листа ладонью, он находит запись за тринадцатое ноября двухтысячного года. 

_...Очнулся во дворе школы. В этот раз все было по-другому. В этот раз Тайлер мне не поверил. Интересно, почему?.._

Потому что Джош вел себя, как идиот, вот почему. «Я знаю, что случится в следующие несколько минут» – кто так говорит вообще? Джош думал, что он действовал правильно. Потому что желание рассказать обо всем Тайлеру было естественным для него. Они рассказывали друг другу все, абсолютно.

Джош скучает по нему. Чертовски скучает. И просто разговаривать с ним – даже если это более молодая его версия – было уже спасением от всего, что происходит сейчас с Джошем. 

Ему очень сильно его не хватает.

_...Последнее, что я помню – был урок ма..._

Джош был прав, запись вновь изменилась. Это доказывает, что он только что совершил путешествие в прошлое.

Хорошо. Ладно.

И что... что теперь?

***

\- Джош, ты готов? – Лаура заглядывает в комнату. Без стука, как и все мамы.

\- Да, почти. – Джош стоит напротив зеркала и завязывает галстук. На Джоше тот же костюм, который он надевал в прошлом году на Грэмми. Как иронично, этот костюм связан с одной из самых радостных вещей в его жизни и, одновременно, с самой грустной. Джош затягивает узел галстука.

Сегодня похороны. Прощание будет проходить в маленькой церквушке на окраине Колумбуса, название которой решили не разглашать из соображений конфиденциальности.

К сожалению, по словам Марка, в сеть просочилась дата похорон, поэтому журналисты дежурили чуть ли не на каждой улице. Это означало, что им всем нужно ехать отдельно и разными дорогами. Джош усмехается. Когда они успели стать настолько важными персонами?

Как назло, пошел дождь. Журналисты дежурили даже у дома Данов, несмотря на погоду и охрану. Укрывшись зонтом, Джош вместе с Джорданом сели в одну из трех машин – в двух других поедут их родители и сестры. Эшли приехала сегодня утром и сбила Джоша с ног объятиями, когда он чистил зубы. Эбби отвела его в сторону после завтрака и спросила, что она может сделать. Джош расчувствовался, он был безмерно благодарен им за заботу.

\- Ты как? – Младший брат выглядел не очень. Видно, что Джордан тоже не сомкнул глаз этой ночью.

\- Хочу, чтобы это быстрее закончилось, – честно ответил Джош. Все оставшееся утро он думал, как ему поступить, пока Лаура не позвала его завтракать. Джош не преминул спросить ее о шраме, на что она сделала большие глаза и с недоумением переспросила его. Оказалось, что накануне они с Джошем не говорили об этом, Лаура просто помогла ему остановить кровь из носа. Джош лишний раз удостоверился в том, что он не сошел с ума.

Водитель петлял по городу, пытаясь обмануть журналистов, пока они не выехали к церкви. В окрестностях было тихо. Значит, место проведения все еще нигде не засвечено.

Парковка заполнена на две трети. Марк говорил, что будут только близкие Тайлера, родственники и его друзья. Машина останавливается у входа в церковь. 

\- Готов? – спрашивает Джордан вслух, скорее всего, и у себя тоже. 

\- Думаю, нет, – отзывается Джош. – Но никогда и не буду.

\- Наверное уже поздно, но, – Джордан поворачивается и встречается с ним взглядом. – Не заставляй себя. 

Джош делает глубокий вдох.

\- Я должен. Пойдем.

***

Траурный зал скромно украшен. Здесь светло, вопреки тучам и дождю снаружи. Пахнет ладаном.

Джош идет вдоль прохода между скамьями вслед за своим младшим братом. Он не смотрит по сторонам. Когда Джордан останавливается, Джош замирает в шаге от него, отлепляет взгляд от пола и смотрит вперед. Он видит Дженну.

\- Здравствуй, – девушка крепко обнимает Джордана. – Спасибо, что приехал. 

Она в маленьком черном платье, волосы убраны в низкий пучок. На ней минимум макияжа, который Дженна нанесла лишь для того, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что и она была не в силах уснуть этой ночью.

\- Я не мог иначе, о чем ты. – Джордан отстраняется, продолжая держать ее за руки, и мягко улыбается ей. – Организовано все, кажется, довольно неплохо, – осторожно произносит он, и Джош, наконец, оглядывается по сторонам. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Он видит гроб. Черный, глянцевый. С десятками букетов цветов на крышке. 

« _Дыши._ »

\- Спасибо. Никогда не думала, что мне придется этим заниматься, – тихо отвечает Дженна.

\- Никто не думал. Случайное...

\- Стечение обстоятельств. Да. Знаю. – Она стоит прямо. На губах дежурная улыбка. Внешне все нормально, но глаза ее выдают.

\- Я пойду поздороваюсь с мистером и миссис Джей. Мои соболезнования. – Джош слышит весь их разговор и ему неловко. Будто он подслушивает то, что не должен. 

Джордан легко сжимает ее ладони, отпускает их и отходит в сторону. Дженна шепчет слова благодарности. Теперь очередь Джоша. Он подходит ближе. 

\- Привет, – Дженна обнимает его первой.

\- Я ждала, что ты придешь, – Джош обнимает ее в ответ, и они стоят так добрые две минуты, прежде чем отпускают друг друга. – Спасибо тебе, что приехал тогда. Если бы не ты, я...

« _Если бы не я, его бы там не было_ ».

Джош слишком часто думает об этом. Эта мысль уже давно сидит у него в голове, так и норовит вырваться наружу.

Джош прочищает горло.

\- Как ты? – Дженна отвечает не сразу. 

\- Я не в порядке, – медленно произносит она, будто взвешивая каждое слово. – Но, когда мы с тобой виделись в прошлый раз, мне было хуже.

Джош кивает. Они с Марком приехали к ней в тот же день, почти сразу после того, как Эшлеман рассказал Джошу обо всем. Кажется, она разрешила себе разрыдаться только при них. Дженна сильная. Сильнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Но иногда сильным людям нужно побыть слабыми, понимаете? Типа, один день в году. Чтобы весь остальной год быть сильными.

\- По чему ты скучаешь больше всего? – вдруг спрашивает Дженна, и ее вопрос ставит Джоша в тупик. 

\- Я... я не знаю, – он пожимает плечами. – А ты?

\- Наверное, запах, – тихо произносит она и смотрит в пол. – Я постоянно ношу его одежду дома. И я знаю, что это глупо, – девушка качает головой. – Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. 

\- Это не глупо. Каждый справляется по-своему, – Джош повторяет слова Джордана.

\- И как же справляешься ты? – спрашивает Дженна. Парень грустно улыбается.

\- Я не справляюсь.

***

На протяжении всей панихиды Джош сидел в четвертом ряду, практически у самого края. Он старался не выделяться.

Пока священник читал молитву, Джош наблюдал. Он наблюдал за Дженной. За остальной семьей Джозефов (миссис Джей при встрече обняла Джоша так, что у него кости затрещали), за тем, как они все держатся. Джош вдруг понял, скольким людям Тайлер был небезразличен. Здесь и сейчас, в этом зале, находились самые близкие Тайлеру люди, и их было немало. И это, не учитывая бесчисленную фанбазу группы. Джош почувствовал укол совести. Надо написать хоть что-то. Они ждут. Именно его ждут. Напуганные, переживающие, скорбящие. 

И что ему сказать? Оставайтесь живыми? 

« _Да хоть бы и это_ ».

Но что-то останавливало Джоша. 

Он почувствовал руку на своем правом плече.

\- Здесь занято? – Джош обернулся на вопрос и не поверил своим глазам. Рядом с ним стоял Брендон. Тот самый Брендон, у которого сейчас тур. 

Джош встает на ноги и молча притягивает его к себе, сжимая объятиях. 

Брендон перелетел океан для него. Для Тайлера. 

Когда новости о его смерти просочились в сеть, Ури, который находился в Европе на тот момент, из-за разницы в часовых поясах отреагировал не сразу. И как только он узнал, то завалил Джоша звонками. Эти звонки длились часами, пока кто-то из них не засыпал от усталости или эмоционального истощения. И все, о чем Брендон разговаривал с Джошем – ментальное состояние последнего. Так что, если кто-то когда-либо назовет Брендона Ури самовлюбленным кретином, Джош будет драться. И, возможно, не метафорически. 

\- Я думал, что причиной, из-за которой я когда-либо отменю концерт ради тебя, станет твоя свадьба, – шепчет ему на ухо Ури, – но, видимо, не судьба.

Он отстраняется и хлопает часто моргающего Джоша по плечу.

\- Я не мог пропустить это, – тихо говорит Брендон.

\- У тебя же сегодня тур начинается. Первый концерт в Миннеаполисе, ты правда его отменил? – Джош все еще моргает, отгоняя слезы на место. Брендон закатывает глаза.

\- Я перенес его, не суть. 

\- Ты говорил им причину? 

\- Только организаторам, но, по-моему, **они** тоже поняли.

Они – фаны. Джошу определенно надо написать что-нибудь. Что-то.

Какая-то пожилая дама шикает в их сторону. Брендон оглядывается на нее и складывает ладони в извиняющемся жесте.

\- Простите! Давай присядем, – шепчет он Джошу, и тот машинально кивает. Все словно в тумане. 

Джош садится обратно на скамью, Брендон рядом с ним.

\- Я думал, что успею, но не рассчитал с пробками, – зашептал Ури, расстегивая нижнюю пуговицу пиджака. Джош кивает на каждое слово, но не понимает их смысла. – Тут жарко, но в Европе сейчас жарче. – Джош кивает. – На парковке яблоку не упасть. – Кивок. – Я ненавижу яблоки. А ты? – Кивок? – Ты меня не слушаешь. – Джош соглашается на всякий случай, все еще думая о своем. – Ты натурал?

Джош кивает. Стоп. Он поворачивается в сторону хихикающего Брендона. Поодаль все та же пожилая дама, которая все это время изо всех сил пыталась слушать священника, закатывает глаза. Какое кощунство – смех на похоронах!

Но, бог свидетель, Брендон всего лишь хочет отвлечь своего друга от темных мыслей. Это грех?

\- Так ты слушаешь меня? – Ури все еще хихикает.

\- Брендон, я люблю тебя, но...

\- Но-но, все, не продолжай. Я скажу Саре, что оставляю ее ради тебя.

\- Где Сара?

\- Она, будучи самой лучшей женой на свете, помогает мне разобраться с организаторами сегодняшнего концерта.

\- Она в Миннеаполисе?

\- ...Она снаружи.

\- Что?!

Троюродная бабушка Тайлера – скорее всего это она – снова шикает в их сторону. На этот раз извиняется Джош.

\- Извините. Что?

\- Она хотела увидеться с Дженной. Но еще она не такая наглая, как я, поэтому решила остаться снаружи.

\- Ури.

\- ... И я должен был остаться с ней, но ей так удачно позвонили орги, так удачно, что я смог уйти.

\- Ури...

\- Зато я здесь, с тобой, – невинно произносит Брендон.

В тишине зала заиграла стандартная мелодия Apple. Священник осекся на полуслове. Все начали оглядываться в поисках источника звука. Джош закатил глаза. Он знает, кто забыл отключить звук на телефоне.

\- Брендон.

\- Я случайно, – шепчет парень и быстро переводит телефон в беззвучный режим. – Прошу прощения, святой отец! – говорит он чуть громче. Священник прочищает горло и продолжает с того места, на котором его прервали. Брендон поворачивается обратно к сгорающему от стыда Дану.

\- Джош, это Сара, я, наверное, выйду ненадолго...

\- Приведи ее сюда.

\- Но тут места не...

\- Иди. – Брендон агрессивно выдыхает воздух через нос и идет делать так, как ему сказали.

У Джоша теплеет на душе. Он качает головой. 

« _Прости его, Тай._ »

***

Святой отец закончил молитву и попросил близких сказать пару слов. К трибуне* вышла Дженна. Она начала говорить что-то, но Джош почти не слушал.

Что ему сказать? Что ему сделать? У него такое чувство, что он может сделать больше, но что?

\- Я люблю его, – прозвучало в тишине зала. Даже вечный двигатель Ури сидел и помалкивал, что само по себе было удивительно. Он сходил за Сарой, и теперь они все втроем сидели на скамье в четвертом ряду, пожилая дама пересела на другое место от невежественной молодежи. – Больше всего на свете. 

Джош тоже. Не любил. Любит. Все еще любит, что бы ни случилось.

\- И я никогда прежде не чувствовала себя настолько разбито. Я чувствую себя так, будто я никогда больше не буду целой. 

Что ему сделать? Что же?

Джош слушал Дженну краем уха, пока что-то из ее слов не разрезало его мысленный водоворот.

\- Я бы так хотела все исправить. Воспользоваться машиной времени и перенестись в прошлое. Только вот я не могу. Да и машину такую еще не изобрели, – она печально улыбнулась.

Вернуться в прошлое и все исправить.

« _Я могу._ »

Джош может вернуться в прошлое и все исправить. Без машины времени. Спасти Тайлера. Уговорить его никуда не ехать в тот день. Это сработало с карандашом, почему бы не сработать сейчас?

_«Господи, я могу это сделать.»_ _«Я могу это сделать, господи?»._

\- Сделай это. Особенно, если весь мир против. Сделай. Это то, чему он научил меня.

Джош отрешенно смотрит вперед. У трибуны уже стоит мистер Джей, Крис Джозеф – отец Тайлера. И он рассказывает о том, как Тайлер отказался от баскетбольного будущего.

\- Да, сыновья тоже учат чему-то своих отцов. Я не переставал им гордиться ни на секунду. Даже когда он отказался от всего, что могло у него быть, если бы он пошел по другой дороге. Но он никогда не узнает об этом. – Мистер Джей качает головой и трет пальцами глаза. – Я никогда не говорил ему, что не сержусь из-за этого. И я знаю, что он переживал, но мне хотелось быть ответственным родителем, понимаете? А потом группа, успех, все как-то забылось... Я бы все отдал за возможность еще хотя бы раз поговорить с ним.

***

_\- По чему ты скучаешь больше всего? – вдруг спрашивает Дженна, и ее вопрос ставит Джоша в тупик._

_\- Я... я не знаю, – он пожимает плечами._

_Сказать «Я не знаю» проще, чем сказать «Вообще все»._

***

**Сделай это.**

***

Джош достает телефон из кармана и проводит по экрану пальцем, отключая блокировку. Он открывает твиттер, что-то печатает и нажимает «опубликовать».

Телефоны по всему миру взрываются от уведомлений.

Первый твит после года перерыва. Первый твит после смерти Тайлера.

Джош написал всего три слова:

« _Я все исправлю_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В христианском храме - возвышение, на котором совершается часть богослужения и произносятся проповеди.  
> \- - -  
> Предупрежден - значит вооружен.  
> Следующая глава тоже будет тяжелой.


	5. Ошибка.

Джош возвращается домой и почти сразу запирается в своей комнате.

Остаток прощания, гроб на плече, кладбище, цветок, брошенный в землю – Джош делал все на автомате. На автомате прощался с Брендоном и благодарил Сару за то, что они смогли приехать.

Брендону было неловко за тот случай с телефоном, так что он извинился перед Дженной и родителями Тайлера. Джош наблюдал за Брендоном, за тем, как он улыбается, когда отвечает на вопросы, как поправляет волосы и галстук, как обнимает жену за талию, и у него из головы не шел их разговор, который состоялся на кладбище, когда Ури вдруг стал серьезным.

\- Я думал, что не доживу до двадцати семи.

\- Что? – Джош услышал, он не поверил.

\- Да. Я не думал, что проживу дольше. И я не расстраивался из-за этого. Я думал, что этого времени достаточно. Но сейчас мне тридцать один и я вижу своего двадцати девятилетнего друга на месте, которое, как я думал долгое время, было уготовлено мне...

\- Ты все еще так думаешь?

\- Я вижу, что... он мог сделать так много! Он не сделал даже половины. – Брендон покачал головой. – Он не успел. Времени всегда недостаточно. Этим оно и ценно. Его не повернуть вспять. И нельзя отменить то, что уже было сделано. Потому что, если бы это было возможно, я бы использовал все попытки.

Джош стоял на холодной кладбищенской земле – было довольно прохладно даже для июля – и смотрел, как гроб опускают в землю. Ему вдруг стало очень жарко, сердце застучало сильнее. Джош чувствовал себя так, будто ему сообщили какую-то важную тайну и сказали не говорить о ней ни одной живой душе. На самом деле, все почти так и было. У него была та самая попытка, о которой говорил Брендон. И Джош намеревается ее использовать. 

\- Ты был какой-то отстраненный, – произнесла Сара, когда они прощались. – Ты не задумал ничего случайно? 

\- Нет, все в порядке, – на автомате ответил он и поехал домой.

Ему нужно было кое-что сделать. 

Джош садится на кровать и ослабляет узел галстука. Если он все сделает правильно, то он больше не вернется в этот отрезок времени. Только он будет помнить, что произошло за последнюю неделю, только он будет помнить эти похороны, только он будет знать, что могло произойти в ту злосчастную ночь.

Джош взвешивает за и против.

За: 

\- Тайлер будет жить;

\- Близкие ему люди не будут страдать;

\- Все будет, как раньше;

\- Джош будет героем, и никто об этом не узнает (что хорошо).

Против:

\- Может, ничего и не выйдет;

\- Может, Джош не будет достаточно убедительным и сделает только хуже.

\- Может...

\- Джош, ты там в порядке? – Лаура стучится в дверь. Джош выныривает из своих размышлений.

\- Да, мам, мне надо побыть одному, – громко отвечает он. Пусть его мать подумает, что ему было трудно нести тело лучшего друга к катафалку, что он расчувствовался и теперь плачет тут, все равно. 

\- Если что-то понадобится, сразу же зови, ладно?

\- Хорошо.

За и против. Плюсы и минусы. 

Джош встает на ноги и начинает ходить из угла в угол.

Он слишком беспокоится, в глубине души Джош все еще думает, что это бред. 

Но ведь сработало. Сработало дважды.

Джош снимает пиджак и вешает его на спинку стула. Затем он расстегивает манжеты рубашки и заворачивает рукава до локтя. Галстук слишком тесный, Джош снимает его тоже. Дышать все еще трудно. Он расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

Все эти действия помогают Джошу перевести дух перед неизбежным. Ведь весь этот поиск плюсов и минусов лишь способ оттянуть момент. Он все решил уже в церкви. 

« _Все получится._ »

Джош достает из кармана брюк телефон и проводит пальцем по экрану. Он старается игнорировать количество уведомлений – даже Марк остановил его посреди кладбища и спросил:

\- Что это еще за «все исправлю»?

Дан уже не помнит, что соврал, только надеялся, что вышло убедительно. Джозефы пригласили его на фуршет в честь поминок, который состоится чуть позже сегодня вечером. Джош согласился. Кажется. Все, о чем он думал – заметка на его телефоне, сделанная неделей ранее.

Если Джош не напортачит, то никакого фуршета не будет. Тайлер выживет, похорон не будет, и они будут дальше готовиться к выпуску нового альбома. И все будет хорошо.

Джош открывает заметки на своем телефоне и переводит дух.

Это ведь может и не сработать, верно? Вдруг он «прыгает» только в том случае, если читает записи с листка?

Тогда он тем более ничего не теряет. Не сработает – ладно. Джош продолжит жить дальше. Он **постарается**.

Что ж, три, два, один?

Июль 5, 2018.

_Очнулся в студии, за барабанами. Мы с Тайлером записывали дополнительные сэмплы* для альбома. За стеклом было много людей. Я справился. Но они заметили, что что-то не так. Последнее, что помню – был небольшой перерыв между песнями, Тайлер поднял вверх большой палец..._

Это был первый раз, когда Джош действительно ощутил, как воспоминания, рисующиеся в голове при прочтении строк, обрываются. Затем все темнеет, и он оказывается за барабанной установкой, а Тайлер показывает ему большой палец.

Будто только что нарисованная в его подсознании картина предстала перед глазами. Будто она ожила, стала **настоящим**.

Джош моргает много раз, прежде чем посмотреть на Тайлера. На Тайлера, тело которого он, Майкл и Дениел Гибсоны, Джордан Снайдер, Марк Эшлеман и Брэд Хитон* – все эти люди были в их команде практически с самого начала – несли на своих плечах совсем недавно. Недавно для Джоша. (Не)избежно для Тайлера.

\- Круто, чувак, – произносит Тайлер и смотрит в свой телефон. – Теперь Levitate. Мне не нравится кое-что, надо переде...

Джош прерывает его крепкими объятиями.

\- Эм. Ты чего?

\- Я скучал. – Джош не заметил, как начал плакать. Он даже на похоронах сдержался, хотя, если признаться, его удерживала мысль о том, что он вернется сюда, в эту студию. В этот самый момент.

Джош, вспомнив о похоронах, заплакал еще сильнее.

\- Джош... – Тайлер отстранил его на вытянутые руки и посмотрел на команду за стеклом, у которой были сложные лица. Он дотягивается до микрофона и выключает его. – Ты чего вдруг?..

Джош спохватился, что его поведение не соответствует происходящему сейчас. Он стал судорожно придумывать оправдание.

\- ...Мне сон приснился. – Да, точно. – В нем ты умер. 

\- Но я жив.

\- Он был... таким настоящим. Типа все твои родственники были там, и я... нес гроб, и Брендон приехал из Европы...

\- Брендон приехал? И ты говоришь, что сон был как настоящий? – Тайлер смеется. Джош так скучал по его смеху, он только что осознал это. Двухтысячный Тайлер – Джош поморщился от названия – тоже смеялся, но было совершенно по-другому. 

\- Джош, это был сон. Я живой. Все хорошо, – терпеливо произносит Тайлер, глядя ему в глаза. И Джош тает. Серьезно, нахрен, тает в глазах Тайлера Джозефа. Он перестает плакать.

Чувства, которые Джош прятал за семью замками все это время, всколыхнулись. Но не вырвались. Джош должен действовать. Он пока не знает, сколько времени у него есть. Что сказать? Что, чтобы Тайлер ему поверил? И сделал так, как он ему скажет?

\- Тай?

\- М? – Джозеф вернулся к своему телефону в поисках заметок к песням, которым нужна доработка.

\- Можешь мне обещать кое-что? Без лишних вопросов.

\- Да, конечно, что угодно.

\- Не выходи из дома сегодня вечером.

\- Что? – Тайлер смотрит на него и улыбается.

\- Что бы ни случилось, не выходи из дома сегодня вечером.

\- Почему?

\- Без лишних вопросов. Ты сказал, что угодно. Обещай. – Тайлер понял, что Джош нервничает. Но почему?.. Ай, ладно. Он пожимает плечами.

\- Я сделаю это. – Дан кивает.

\- Хорошо.

\- Но! – Тайлер поднимает указательный палец вверх. – За это ты отдашь мне свой аккаунт в Pokémon Go. – Джош вдруг расслабился настолько, что почти рассмеялся.

\- Ты все еще играешь в нее?

\- Не увиливай. Отдашь?

\- Да запросто. 

\- Круто. Я не выйду сегодня из дома, договорились. – Тайлер качает головой и, посмеиваясь, включает свой микрофон. Команда за стеклом оживляется. – Простите, ребят, у Джоша рыбка умерла, и ему очень грустно. – Джозеф оборачивается и смотрит на Джоша с улыбкой. Тот вновь садится за барабаны. – Надо было сказать пару слов.

\- Обязательно было микрофон отключать? – ворчит Майк, но не громко. 

\- Да, это была очень важная рыбка, – говорит Джош, поддерживая шутку. Это то, что они делали. Джош и Тайлер. Тайлер и Джош.

\- Очень-очень важная, – смеется Тайлер.

\- Продолжим? – спрашивает парень за стеклом, и, словно по щелчку пальцев, Джозеф становится серьезным.

\- Да, смотри, в Levitate на 2:26*...

Джош берет в руки палочки. Боже, ему кажется, что он год не сидел за барабанами, хотя прошла всего неделя. Нет, он не разучился играть, мышечная память доведена им почти до совершенства. Как бы объяснить... Для него сесть за барабаны сродни вернуться домой после долгой поездки. Здесь все знакомо. Джош знает куда нажать, где постучать, что куда поставить, и что из этого выйдет. 

Однако сейчас некогда удобный стул кажется ему жестким. Вся установка будто чужая. Хотя вот его, Джоша, имя.

Может, он придумывает себе?

\- Ты все понял, Джош? – Джош все пропустил мимо ушей.

\- Эм... Не мог бы ты повторить? – Все это ослепительно улыбаясь. Боже, как же долго он не улыбался так?

\- Что-то сегодня с тобой не то, – Тайлер прищурился.

\- Да нет, все в пор... – Дан теряет сознание на полуслове.

***

Джош открывает глаза у себя в комнате и созерцает потолок целую минуту.

« _У меня получилось?_ »

В дверь стучат.

\- Джош? – Это мама. – Сходи, пожалуйста, к Джозефам. Келли беспокоится о Тайлере.

Джош чувствует, как абсолютно все волосы у него на голове встали дыбом.

\- О Тайлере?!

Это сработало, сработало! Он жив! Джош задышал часто-часто. Неужели все прошло, как надо? Неужели все, что Джош помнит о прошедшей неделе, однажды можно будет забыть, как страшный сон, и жить, как ни в чем не бывало? Сможет ли он забыть?

Им нужно встретиться. Обязательно. Сердце Джоша наполняется счастьем, хоть он и не совсем в курсе, что произошло в реальности, потому что...

Он все еще в похоронной одежде.

Джош вскакивает с кровати, щелкает замком и резко открывает дверь прямо перед носом у Лауры, которая, кажется, чуть не словила сердечный приступ.

\- Господи! – Отдышавшись, она продолжила. – Да, о Тайлере. Такая утрата для молодого мужчины, не каждому дано такое пережить.

Утрата?

Точно, Дан все еще в костюме. Кто умер?

Если он сейчас спросит, кто умер, это будет, как минимум, странно, правильно? Он же только что «был на похоронах» этого человека. Но это не Тайлер.

\- Я схожу к нему, сейчас же, – твердо произносит Джош.

\- Ты хороший, сын, Джошуа. – Лаура приложила ладонь к его щеке. – И сейчас тебе нужно побыть очень хорошим другом.

Джош кивает.

Кто умер?

\- Милый, у тебя кровь из носа идет. – Джош отшатывается от рук матери и широкими шагами идет в ванную.

В зеркале он видит свое окровавленное лицо. Это будет происходить каждый раз?

\- Тебе помочь? – спрашивает его Лаура вдогонку.

\- Нет, я справлюсь, мам, спасибо! – отвечает Дан, смывая кровь.

« _Справлюсь?_ » думает Джош, имея в виду совсем не это.

***

Джош стоит на пороге дома, того, что белого цвета, с высоким крыльцом. Одна его часть хочет порхать от того, что Тайлер жив, и изо всех сил игнорировать другую часть, которая неоновой вывеской высвечивает у Дана в голове фразу: « **Я кого-то убил** ».

Не он, Джош, убил, а его действия повлияли таким образом, что кто-то умер. Кто-то вместо Тайлера.

Но кто? Кто умер?

Джош звонит еще раз, и дверь открывается, как только он убирает палец с звонка.

\- Джош! – у Келли, мамы Тайлера, другая прическа. Не та, что была на похоронах. Но тех похорон не было, Джош, помнишь? И все же, она в черном. Но прическа более... аккуратная, что ли? Странно. – Спасибо, что пришел.

\- Да, конечно, где я могу его найти?

\- Он во дворе, на вашем обычном месте.

Джош вспоминает, и его окутывает тепло.

\- Хорошо, спасибо.

\- Поговори с ним, я... к сожалению, мне не подобрать нужных слов. – Джош кивает. Миссис Джей отходит в сторону, и Дану открывается обзор на коридор. В его самом конце, у стены, стоит комод, на котором выстроен ровный ряд из фотографий. Взгляд цепляется за единственное фото в черной рамке. Фото Дженны.

Джош чувствует себя так, будто его ударили под дых.

В этом временном отрезке погибла она.

***

Джош идет во двор Джозефов и направляется к большому дереву. Когда он проходил через комнаты дома, он видел на кухне десятки пышных букетов. Дан не хочет верить в произошедшее, но одна минута в интернете, и он в курсе, что произошло 5 июля после его, Джоша, вмешательства.

Дженна погибла, когда направлялась в магазин. Ее убили в подворотне в двух шагах от дома.

Джошу пришлось остановиться на месте, чтобы переварить эту информацию. Он разговаривал с ней пару часов назад. Только что они говорили с ней на похоронах Тайлера. Тайлера, который сидит в домике среди раскидистых ветвей большого дерева во дворе их дома, спрятавшийся ото всех. 

Джош пересиливает растущее чувство тревоги, у него нет времени на самобичевание, он может отругать себя позже – сейчас он нужен Тайлеру.

Дан забирается по доскам, прибитым с небольшими промежутками к стволу дерева – ступеньки маленькие, ведь они играли здесь, когда были детьми – и стучится в люк.

\- Пароль? – слышит Джош глухой голос лучшего друга и с трудом сдерживает себя от эмоционального возгласа. Джош понимает, что в контексте сложившейся ситуации это может выглядеть странно.

\- Пароль, – привычно отвечает он после небольшой паузы. Джош слышит, как замок наверху щелкает, крышка люка откидывается в сторону. Да, все настолько просто. Им было по девять, когда отец Тайлера построил этот домик. Пароль однажды, пароль навсегда.

Джош пробрался через узкий лаз внутрь домика. Склонившись в три погибели, он устроился рядом со сгорбившейся фигурой, обняв колени.

\- Хей, – голос Джоша дрогнул, как он и предполагал. Тайлер поворачивается к нему лицом, и Джошу приходится приложить много усилий, чтобы вновь удержаться от каких либо звуков.

Тайлер живой. Сидит рядом с ним, теплый, дышащий, с бутылкой спиртного в руках. Но его было не узнать. Лицо осунулось. Можно было видеть, как кожа обтягивает его скулы. Он как тень. Джош очень надеется, что на самом деле не все так плохо, и во всем виноват полумрак и его плохое зрение, но что-то подсказывает ему, что все именно так, как он видит.

Всего неделя прошла, а Тайлер выглядел так, будто пробыл несколько месяцев на севере с очень скудными запасами провизии. 

Тайлер опускает рукава белой рубашки и что-то прячет в карман. Затем прочищает горло.

\- Хей, – отвечает он Джошу и прикладывается к горлышку бутылки. – Виделись же, чего пришел?

Джош некоторое время смотрит на друга в недоумении, а потом до него доходит, что они виделись на похоронах его жены. Которые Джош не помнит.

\- Миссис Джей попросила меня прийти.

\- Она слишком беспокоится. – Еще глоток.

\- Она твоя мама, это ее работа. 

\- Да, теперь да. А знаешь, чья это была работа? – с вызовом спрашивает Тайлер. Он пьян. Джош может сказать это по количеству оставшейся в бутылке жидкости. Это, и еще запах.

\- Знаю.

\- Нет, не знаешь. Дженны. Это была работа Дженны. Но теперь ее выполнять – пуф! – некому. – Тайлер почти комично разводит руками. Жидкость в бутылке плещется о стенки.

\- Отдашь мне это? – Джош перехватывает бутылку, пытаясь отнять ее, но Тайлер почему-то оказывается проворнее.

\- Нет, это мое, – он прижимает бутылку к груди обеими руками. Холод стекла заставляет его кожу покрыться мурашками. 

Джош отступает, и они некоторое время сидят в тишине.

\- Я любил ее, – вдруг произносит Тайлер. – Я думаю, что любил.

Последняя фраза кажется странной, но Джош ничего не отвечает. Он ждет, пока Тайлер снова заговорит. Но тот не торопится, дегустируя содержимое бутылки снова и снова.

\- Тебе ведь даже не нравится алкоголь, – тихо говорит Джош.

\- Не указывай мне, что делать, – резко отвечает Тайлер и снова делает глоток. – Уж кто-кто, а ты точно не имеешь права.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джош хмурится. Левым носком ботинка он начал отстукивать едва слышный ритм, неосознанно, отвлекая себя от нарастающего чувства тревоги.

Тайлер закатывает глаза и качает головой.

\- Она хотела навестить тебя, – произносит он, и Джош не верит своим ушам.

\- Что?!

\- Дженна. Она хотела навестить тебя, я рассказал ей о твоей панической атаке на репетиции. Она шла в тот магазин, потому что не хотела идти к тебе с пустыми руками. Дженна вышла в тот день из дома, потому что я не вышел. Потому что ты меня попросил.

\- Тай, я...

\- Мою жену убили из-за гребаного аккаунта Pokémon Go.

Бутылка выскальзывает из рук Тайлера и падает вниз, на землю. Он провожает ее затуманенным взглядом. 

\- Ты будто знал, что так случится. – Джош испугался. Именно в этот момент он испугался по-настоящему. Он почувствовал, как его барьеры, выстроенные на пути у набирающей силу паники, ломаются.

\- Я... не знал. – Это было правдой. Джош знал другой вариант развития событий, но он и предположить не мог, что то, что он сделает, хоть как-то затронет Дженну.

Тайлер смотрит, как жидкость, вытекающая из бутылки, впитывается в землю.

\- Это ты виноват. – Слова режут. Но не как клинок, а как льдинки. Как миллионы льдинок, низвергающиеся с небес суровой зимой.

\- Ты сам уронил ее, я тут не при чем, – Дан пытается свести все в неудачную шутку. Однако то, что Тайлер произносит потом, сбивает его с толку окончательно.

\- Я сошелся с ней из-за тебя, – абсолютно трезвым голосом проговаривает Джозеф, и Джош совершенно не ожидает это услышать. Он открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба в аквариуме, пытаясь уловить суть разговора.

\- Я не понимаю...

А Тайлер... Тайлер решает идти до конца, в его крови сейчас столько алкоголя, что его ничего не волнует, абсолютно.

\- Я думал, что влюбляюсь в тебя, Джош.

Что?

Джош сидит в немом шоке, не зная, что ответить. И тут Тайлер – гребаный, мать его, Тайлер – хватает Джоша за ворот рубашки и с размаху впечатывается в его губы. 

Джош отталкивает его от себя. Тайлер смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Ты... понимаешь, что только что сделал? – медленно спрашивает Джош. Тайлер запускает пальцы себе в волосы.

\- Черт. Джош я... Я не...

Он запутался. Джош так явно чувствует это. 

\- Ты пьян. – Джозеф закрывает голову руками, сжимаясь в маленький комочек. – Мы поговорим об этом завтра, когда ты протрезвеешь, ладно? – Джош сидит в тишине некоторое время и спрашивает снова, уже громче. – Ладно?!

Джош слышит глухое «Угу».

\- Давай спустимся, – еще одно «Угу».

Джош отводит его в дом, передавая в руки матери, и неловко выслушивает слова благодарности. Дверь за ним закрывается, и на Джоша обрушивается осознание всего, что произошло за последние несколько часов.

Путешествие во времени.

Идиотский договор.

Поцелуй Тайлера. Живого Тайлера, который выглядит хуже своего трупа, уж здесь-то Джош может ручаться.

Тайлер поцеловал его в день похорон своей жены, сумасшедший.

« _Джош, это ты сумасшедший_.»

Дженна умерла. Из-за него, Джоша, умерла.

Мысль, от которой он изо всех сил отмахивался обеими руками, наконец, настигла его.

Он убил ее. Джош убил ее.

Джош попытался исправить все, но он сделал только хуже. Он ошибся.

***

Джош успевает вернуться домой до того, как его накрывает новая волна тревоги. Предыдущая волна была сильной – он едва не упал, пока спускался вниз по ступенькам дома Джозефов, того, что белого цвета, с высоким крыльцом.

Джош не чувствует себя в безопасности у себя дома, тревога растет, угрожая снести все на своем пути.

Уже знакомый маршрут: вверх по лестнице, захлопнуть дверь, повернуть замок.

Джош запускает пальцы в волосы. Он хватает подушку и кричит в нее, что есть силы.

Он все испортил.

Что делать? Что ему делать? 

Стук в дверь. Голос Джордана.

\- Джош? Все нормально?

\- Да, – отвечает Джош, прочистив горло.

Он лжет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите меня.  
> \- - -  
> * Относительно небольшой оцифрованный звуковой фрагмент.  
> * Имена взяты из этого (https://vk.com/wall-122995608_521943) поста в дб.  
> * Levitate длится 2:25. Да, я намекаю на то, что она идеальна.


	6. Линии.

Тайлер влюблен в него?

Как долго?

« _Это **действительно** именно **то** , что волнует тебя сейчас?_»

Джош лежит в своей постели и смотрит в потолок. Ему немного лучше. Он перестал считать секунды на вдох и на выдох. Уши разложило. Он смог подняться на ноги и дойти до ванной комнаты, чтобы принять душ. 

Холодная вода уравновесила мысли. Сейчас ему надо все тщательно обдумать.

Джош отказался идти на фуршет в честь поминок, чем, наверное, встревожил родителей, но это просто было дико. Его мозг отказывался мириться с тем, что произошло. Если Джош пойдет на этот гребаный фуршет, он признает свою вину. Он признает смерть жены своего лучшего друга.

Лучшего друга?

Джош теперь не уверен. 

Кто они друг другу после того, что произошло?

Джош проверил замки на своих чувствах – сорвал ли их тот пьяный поцелуй? Они на месте, но едва держатся. Здравый смысл держит его ноги на земле, не позволяя взмывать ввысь и отдаваться чувствам полностью.

Это сейчас не важно.

То, что действительно важно – Джош совершил ошибку. И ему надо как-то ее исправить.  
Он может разобраться с поцелуем позже. Так ведь? 

Джош широко зевает. Вот черт, он только что понял, **насколько** сильно устал. Он чувствовал себя так, будто все его друзья решили переехать в один день, и Джош помогал им всем собирать вещи. То есть, он устал, но еще ему было чертовски грустно, но он от чистого сердца хотел помочь, но его помощь в итоге вела к еще более грустным последствиям.

Джош зевает еще раз.

Он бодрствовал больше суток, ему нужно поспать хотя бы пару часов. Один. Один час. Ему не нужно больше. Полчаса...

Джош вырубается, не успев закончить мысль.

Через несколько часов его будит настойчивый телефонный звонок. Телефон лежал на прикроватной тумбочке вниз экраном и при вибрации, в результате соприкосновения с деревянной поверхностью, издавал назойливый дребезжащий звук.

Джош открывает глаза и берет телефон в руки. Прищурившись из-за яркого экрана, он читает имя звонившего. Затем смотрит время и выругивается. Два часа ночи.

Что могло понадобиться Заку Джозефу в два часа ночи?

Джош проводит пальцем по экрану.

\- Да?

\- Дозвонился! – Голос не Зака, это Марк. Что за черт? – Джош, мне срочно нужна твоя помощь. И под «твоя» я подразумеваю только твоя и ничья больше.

\- Марк? Что происходит? – Джош слышит по телефону звуки борьбы и слабое «Только не он».

\- Тайлер, он... – начинает Марк и тут же мимо трубки: – Пей воду, я кому сказал! Джош?

Эшлеман, наверное, остался ночевать у Джозефов.

\- Я тут.

\- Если кратко, Тайлер наглотался каких-то таблеток, Зак нашел его в ванной и разбудил меня. Пытаемся выяснить, что были за таблетки.

Черт. Джош опускает голову и проводит ладонью по волосам назад, вперед и снова назад. Таблетки – это глупо, Тайлер сам много раз говорил Джошу об этом. Если бы Джозеф по правде захотел сделать это, он бы поступил иначе. 

Джош трет глаза. Накануне вечером, как только Джош сел рядом с ним, Тайлер опустил рукава. Он не придал этому значения, да и другие события вытеснили эту мысль.

Джош, ты идиот.

\- Марк, вы осматривали руки и живот?

\- Руки? Живот? Только не говори мне, что... – глубокий вздох. – Секунду. Зак, подними его футболку, – снова звуки борьбы. – Мать твою, Тайлер...

Идиот, идиот, идиот.

\- Джош? Эм. Те, что на руках маленькие, но на животе есть один... глубокий, – выдавил он из себя. – Видимо... перестарался, запил обезболивающими и отключился.

Марк молчит несколько секунд и затем восклицает: 

\- Он же еще целую бутылку скотча один выпил! Черт... – Джош слышит глухой удар, как если бы кто-то пнул что-то тяжелое. – Проклятье!

\- Без больницы не обойтись. – В трубке фоном слышно голос Зака. – В этот раз все серьезно.

В этот раз. Были и другие. 

После этого на том конце провода наступает тишина, от которой Джошу становится не по себе. Он проверяет телефон – вызов еще идет. Джош ставит телефон на громкую связь и начинает одеваться. Через некоторое время из динамика раздается голос Эшлемана:

\- Ты... ты здесь, Джош? – Джош наклоняется к телефону, продевая руки в рукава толстовки.

\- Да.

\- Мы повезем его в больницу. Ты можешь подъехать? – спрашивает Марк сиплым голосом.

Дан почти оделся. Он зажимает телефон между щекой и плечом, пока застегивает джинсы.

\- ... В какую именно? – Эшлеман называет адрес. – Я подъеду сразу туда. Дайте ему какое-нибудь рвотное.

\- Уже. – Марк делает паузу, после чего произносит: – Я ожидал чего-то подобного.

Сердце Джоша сжимается.

\- Скоро буду, – говорит он Марку и отключается.

***

Разобраться позже, Джош? Не важно?

Он же был в курсе, насколько была важна Дженна для Тайлера, и он просто ушел? Оставил?

Джош его оттолкнул. В прямом смысле.

Какой же он идиот.

Тайлер не был святым, его запястья и живот не были чистыми уже в средней школе. Они говорили об этом с Джошем, много раз.

Из-за... «особенности» Джоша можно было бы подумать, что он и его провалы в памяти всегда были центром их обсуждений, но это не так. Дружба работает в обе стороны.

Впервые он заметил шрамы Тайлера после их первой «огромной ссоры», когда они не общались около двух недель. Джош чувствовал, что что-то изменилось, но не мог понять, что именно.

Он помнит, как **увидел**. Как схватил Тайлера за руки и водил, водил пальцами по розовым бледнеющим линиям и плакал. Он просил прощения. 

Тайлер клялся, что Джош тут не при чем. Что он делает это не из-за недостатка внимания, не из-за любви к боли. Просто... когда он это делает, ему... легче? Это помогает отвлечься?

\- Отвлечься от чего?

\- От боли.

\- Кто причиняет тебе ее?

\- ...Не знаю. Наверное, я сам.

Джош не понял тогда, что он имеет в виду. Ведь, да, ты причиняешь ее себе, ты же режешь себя. Но позже до него дошло.

То, что Тайлер назвал болью – мигренью, если хотите – чрезмерное обдумывание. Попросту говоря, Тайлер слишком много думал над тем, что его беспокоило. Если, например, несколько тысяч раз в день думать о том, что после смерти своих родителей ты никому не будешь нужен (что неправда), в конечном счете ты сам себя убедишь в этом. Но думать ты не перестанешь. Ты просто продолжишь себя накручивать, все продолжит копиться, пока во что-нибудь не выльется. В случае Тайлера – в порезы.

И самое хреновое – Тайлер осознавал, что поступает неправильно, что это ему не нужно, что это лишь отвлекает на очень короткий промежуток времени и не решает саму проблему.

Но он не мог ничего с этим поделать. 

\- Я в порядке. – Любимая фраза Тайлера. – Не рассказывай никому, пожалуйста. – Джош не рассказывал. Но изо всех сил хотел помочь, только не знал, как. Да и не был он хорошим советчиком, у самого проблем полно. Но было что-то, что помогало ему самому, пусть даже Джош и не верил в это полностью.

В один из школьных дней Джош достал из своего рюкзака тетрадь с мраморной обложкой и положил перед Тайлером.

\- Вот! – торжественно провозгласил он.

\- Что это? – скептически произнес Джозеф разглядывая черно-белую обложку.

\- Это твой новый дневник. – Джош все еще говорил торжественно, но уже немного тише.

\- Не понимаю, – нахмурился Тайлер.

\- Если тебе нужно что-то выплеснуть и освободить голову, выплескивай сюда. – Джош ткнул пальцем в тетрадь. Тайлер глубоко вздохнул.

\- Джош, я в поря...

\- Нет, Тай. Нет. – Джош встретил его взгляд. – Просто попробуй. 

Это была первая тетрадь Тайлера для стихов. Он никогда не рассказывал об этом Джошу, но он все еще хранит ее дома, в шкафу, на самой дальней полке.

Стихи помогли. Не сразу, но со временем он заметил, что стал прибегать к «другому» способу реже. Он стал носить канцелярскую резинку на запястье. Со временем исчезла и она. 

Поначалу совсем простенькие, глупые, нескладные рифмы, которые появлялись на строчках той самой, первой тетради, не вызывавшие ни капли гордости за себя, со временем превратились в целые поэмы. Чуть позже Тайлер сдует пыль со своего старого синтезатора – рождественский подарок мамы – и наложит слова на музыку. И они станут песнями, которые будут петь в унисон _стадионы_. 

Джош, скорее всего, не узнает, но именно он положил начало его катарсису*.

Джош, который сейчас расхаживал по больничному коридору в поисках нужной палаты. 

Все-таки они разминулись, несмотря на отсутствие пробок ночью, Дан приехал чуть позже.

На парковке его кто-то узнал – ничего удивительного, половина третьего ночи, – что совершенно не помогло делу. Джош вежливо отказался сделать фото, но, когда уходил, прямо спиной почувствовал, как его фотографируют. Замечательно, просто прекрасно.

Джош еще раз проверил телефон и повернул налево. 

\- Джош! Сюда! – Джош поднимает голову и видит машущего ему Марка. Широкими шагами он приближается к нему и открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но Эшлеман опережает его. – Тая увезли промывать желудок, сказали, что еще наложат пару швов. Зак сейчас с ним, родителям мы ничего не сказали. Все будет в порядке.

Джош закрывает рот и кивает несколько раз.

\- Я тут подумал, я, наверное, зря тебя разбудил, прости меня, – бормочет Марк, прокручивая телефон между пальцев. Джош смотрит на него почти оскорбленно.

\- Ты сделал все правильно, Марк. – Он кладет ладонь ему на плечо. – Слышишь? Все правильно. Не извиняйся.

Марк кивает и поджимает губы.

\- Просто, он... был очень против твоего присутствия, но позвонить тебе было моей первой мыслью, да и вы знаете друг друга дольше, так что... 

Джош хлопает его по плечу.

\- Хорошо, что ты был рядом. Все будет в порядке, – повторяет он его же, Марка, слова. Они присаживаются на жесткие стулья рядом с каким-то кабинетом.

\- Сколько же времени прошло с последнего раза? – после небольшой паузы тихо спрашивает Эшлеман. Джош кидает на него взгляд и тут же отводит в сторону. Мимо проезжает каталка.

\- Много, – так же тихо отвечает Джош и ежится от сквозняка. – Лет десять. Со школы еще.

\- Дженна умерла неделю назад, – говорит Марк задумчиво, и Джош теряет весь воздух. Будто ее смерть не была реальной до этого момента. Джош задыхается, и это не метафора. Он горит изнутри, но не подает вида. Так должно быть. Джош заслужил это, за то, что сделал. Или за то, что не сделал. – Вчера были похороны. Слишком много эмоциональной нагрузки? Не справился с давлением...

\- Это моя вина, – говорит Джош, смотря в пустоту. Он все еще задыхается.

\- Нет, Джош, ни в коем случае, – отмахивается от его слов Марк. Дан качает головой.

Если бы ты только знал, Марк.

***

\- Он не хочет тебя видеть.

Джош отрывается от телефона, в котором просматривал новости последние полчаса. Конечно же, его фото на фоне больницы разлетелось по интернету. Все гадали, зачем он туда поехал, и в обычной ситуации Джош забил бы на это, но не в этот раз. Он кликал на все ссылки, которые попадались, искал источник, попутно читая комментарии. Не из-за нарциссизма, нет. Он боялся, что кто-то мог увидеть Тайлера или догадаться о причине их ночного визита. Потому что, если это произойдет, то...

То, **что** , Джош? Что? Это ужасно скажется на имидже группы? Это ты хотел сказать?

Ты собираешься оставить все, как есть, Джош?

Нет, нет, конечно, нет, это не обсуждается! Ему нужно все исправить!

« _Один раз я уже все исправил._ »

Джош зажмуривается от внутреннего диалога с самим собой.

« _Что, если я сделаю еще хуже, чем уже есть?_ »

Хотя куда уж хуже...

Дан автоматически проматывал ленту твиттера, думая совершенно о другом, когда Марк вышел из палаты с окончательным вердиктом.

Джош молча смотрит на Эшлемана и вдруг отчетливо понимает, насколько он зол. И он почти пугается того, насколько сильно. 

Эта злость сидит в нем со дня смерти Тайлера. Она росла, словно снежный ком, и не получала выхода.

Джош злился. На Тайлера, который ушел в ночь, обидевшись непонятно на что. На себя, за то, что не остановил его, когда была возможность. На Тайлера, который обещал не резать себя больше, и который снова в больнице из-за этого. На Тайлера, который поцеловал его вчера под влиянием ~~момента~~ алкоголя, и теперь отказывается с ним увидеться. На Тайлера, который ведет себя так, будто он и не взрослел никогда.

Ох, как же он зол.

\- Черта с два, – произносит Джош ровным голосом и проходит мимо отшатнувшегося Марка в палату. 

\- Полегче! – восклицает Эшлеман ему вслед, но дверь за Джошем закрывается, оставляя их с Тайлером наедине. 

Сам Тайлер сидит на кровати спиной к Джошу, полностью одетый, и смотрит в окно. На улице светает, они провели здесь весь остаток ночи. Зак поехал домой несколько минут назад, он должен был рассказать обо всем родителям, опуская подробности, конечно.

\- Хей! – громко зовет Джош и Тайлер вздрагивает, оборачиваясь. – Ты! – Джош тыкает в него пальцем. – И я! – Он указывает на себя, – Мы! – водит пальцем в воздухе, – Разговариваем!

Тайлер сглатывает и открывает рот, но Джош перебивает его.

\- Сейчас! – Его челюсти сжимаются, он шумно дышит через нос и чувствует, как его лицо краснеет. 

\- Я же сказал, я... – начинает Тайлер.

\- Мне насрать, что ты там сказал! – резко говорит Джош и осекается.

Тайлер заслуживает этого тона? Он **действительно** его заслуживает?

« _А я веду себя как взрослый сейчас?_ »

Джозеф отворачивается обратно к окну и смотрит на свои пальцы. Он дергает за заусенец на указательном левом. 

В палате тихо. Джош, который вошел сюда, готовый разнести все, будто перегорел, как бенгальский огонь, и теперь просто дымился, стоя на месте, без искр, весь у себя в голове.

\- Прости меня, – вдруг говорит Тайлер. Джош не верит своим ушам.

\- За что? – сиплым голосом спрашивает он. Этот голос так отличается от того, каким он говорил только что.

\- За все. За вчера, за то, что не пришел... в тот день, хоть и пообещал не выходить из дома. Все равно надо было прийти, нахрен мне сдался твой аккаунт? Как тупо, черт...

Ноги Джоша вдруг слабеют. Он оглядывается в поисках стула. Наконец, Джош видит его, и хватается за спинку, как за спасательный круг.

Джош молчит и Тайлер тоже молчит, они оба считают секунды. Джош сидит на стуле, скрестив на груди руки, и смотрит в пол. Он делает глубокий вдох перед тем, как заговорить.

\- Я единственный, кто должен просить прощения здесь, – произносит он. – Я тот, кто должен что-то делать, но не делаю. Или жестко обламываюсь, когда пытаюсь.

Джош выпрямляется и засовывает руки в карманы. Тайлер замирает, все еще сидя лицом к окну.

\- Мне больно смотреть на то, что ты делаешь с собой. Всегда было. Мне жаль, что моих слов и действий всегда было недостаточно для того, чтобы ты перестал.

\- Все не так.

\- Так. Даже сейчас ты, наверное, не сможешь мне пообещать, что этого не повторится, правильно?

Тайлер молчит, и это самый честный ответ, который может получить сейчас Джош. 

Он чувствует себя чуть сильнее, поэтому вновь поднимается на ноги и подходит ближе к больничной кровати.

\- Посмотри на меня. – Тайлер не поворачивается, он снова сжимается в комок, как только что вылупившийся птенец, не готовый столкнуться с окружающим миром. – Посмотри. На меня, – с нажимом на первое слово повторяет Джош, и Тайлер расправляет плечи, делая глубокий вдох. Он поворачивается, исподлобья глядя на Дана, разбитый и заново собранный вместе, склеенный по кусочкам, слепой, не видящий ничего, кроме тьмы впереди него. И Джош хочет указать ему дорогу.

Он садится рядом с Тайлером и берет его за левую руку.

\- Твои линии. Посмотри на них, Тайлер. Посмотри. Ты сделал их, когда был уверен, что не вернешься **сюда**. – Джош выделяет слово «сюда», он вовсе не имеет в виду больницу. – Сколько лет прошло, ты остановился. А теперь посмотри на эту линию. – Джош поднял край его футболки. На животе Тайлера была тонкая узкая повязка, идущая поперек всего живота. – Скажи мне, какой линией ты гордишься больше?

Тайлер смотрит вниз и ничего не видит из-за слез.

\- Почему ты делаешь это со мной? – спрашивает он, одергивая футболку и вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Потому что я люблю тебя, – легко отвечает Джош, так же легко, как дышит. 

Тайлер плачет сильнее. Без драматичных стенаний, просто чтобы выпустить чувства наружу.

\- Ты помнишь что-нибудь из того, что делал вчера? – осторожно спрашивает Джош.

Джозеф качает головой, всхлипывая.

\- А что последнее, что ты помнишь?

\- Я помню... похороны... – Тайлер икает из-за слез, они все не останавливаются. – Джош, я люблю ее. – Он смотрит на друга. Смотрит так, будто извиняется. – И я не знаю, что мне теперь делать.

Джош обнимает его и прижимает к себе, позволяя его слезам впитываться в ткань своей толстовки. 

Тайлер не помнит, что признался ему вчера. Он не помнит, как поцеловал Джоша. 

И Джош принимает решение, которое, как он надеется, ни к чему не приведет, по крайней мере, не в этом отрезке времени. Он решает ничего не говорить.

Через некоторое время Тайлер устанет плакать и уснет, свернувшись на больничном покрывале. Джош будет долго гладить его по спине круговыми движениями, ведь это успокаивает, его мама так делала раньше, когда он сам плакал из-за панических атак.

Позже Марк найдет их обоих на больничной кровати, спящих, измотанных собственными эмоциями, чувствами и страхами, в объятиях друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В современной психологии: индивидуальный или групповой процесс высвобождения психической энергии, эмоциональной разрядки, способствующей уменьшению или снятию тревоги, конфликта, фрустрации посредством их вербализации или телесной экспрессии, ведущих к лечебному эффекту и лучшему пониманию себя.  
> \- - -  
> Если глава кажется короткой, то это потому что это **первая** часть одной главы.  
> Я захотела написать о селфхарме, потому что это все еще проблема. И эта тема достойна отдельной главы.  
> Если у вас есть критика по поводу изложенного выше - излагайте, не стесняйтесь.  
> Давайте поговорим, я хочу, чтобы мы говорили об этом.


	7. Переменные.

_Круг не имеет начала,  
круг не имеет конца._

Джош в своей комнате, сидит за столом, уставившись наружу. Он снова запер дверь, чем, вероятно, обеспокоил родителей и Джордана. Эшли и Эбби в доме не было, как понял Джош, они уже уехали по своим делам. Эбби в своем колледже, сдает последний экзамен. Эшли на работе, потому что ей дали отгул лишь на пару дней. Никто не попрощался с Джошем лично, ведь в этот раз Джош, типа, **в порядке**. Потому что умер другой человек, не Тайлер.

**Это же не Тайлер**.

К слову о Тайлере, они с Марком отвезли его домой.

Эшлеман разбудил их, но ничего им не сказал. Просто объяснил, что им всем уже пора, чему Джош был сильно благодарен.

Они с Тайлером поменялись одеждой, Джош одолжил ему свою толстовку, чтобы Келли не увидела порезы на руках. 

Зак сказал ей, что Тайлер перепил, из-за чего им пришлось обратиться в больницу. Никаких упоминаний о порезах. Миссис Джозеф даже не ругалась, ведь у Тайлера умерла жена.

У Джоша звенит в ушах каждый раз, как он думает об этом.

Марк остался у Джозефов, потому что он и так ночевал у них, а Джош решил вернуться к себе домой, взяв с Эшлемана слово, что он приглядит за Тайлером. Тот пообещал глаз с него не спускать.

\- Даже в туалет одного не пущу.

\- Ну ты за рамки-то не выходи.

\- Если он не будет, то и я не буду. – Джош кивнул, отлично понимая, что друг имеет в виду.

И сейчас Джош пустым взглядом созерцает пейзаж за окном гостевой спальни, мысленно находясь совсем в другом месте.

Надо решать создавшуюся ситуацию. Ситуацию, которая была создана благодаря действиям Джоша.

Хотя...

Джош соврал бы, если бы сказал, что у него в голове не проскакивала эгоистичная мысль оставить все, как есть. 

Теперь он знает о том, что его чувства к Тайлеру, как бы, взаимны. И теперь, как бы мерзко это ни звучало, у Джоша нет никого, кто бы стоял на его пути к их отношениям.

Джош вздрагивает. Он серьезно сейчас подумал об этом? Серьезно?!

Дженна не заслуживала смерти. Это не обсуждалось, Джош не хочет быть убийцей.

Вы хоть сами смогли бы такое сделать? Продолжать жить с этим, нести бремя. Быть единственным, кому известна правда. Смогли бы выдержать давление? Тяжесть истины? 

И не сойти с ума?

Хоть он и не был тем убийцей из подворотни, Джошу кажется, что его руки в крови, и она никогда не отмоется. 

Тогда что? Вернуться назад, ничего не говорить Тайлеру и позволить ему умереть? Ни в коем случае.

Но Дженна так важна для него. Кроме очевидных причин были и другие. Когда они ехали домой, Тайлер сказал, что, скорее всего, ему понадобится время, чтобы писать музыку снова. Много времени. 

Альбом был почти закончен на момент ее смерти, но работать дальше он не может. И это понятно, и вполне объяснимо, но они потеряют время. А время – деньги. 

Тайлер не может творить без любимого человека. Это значит, что все, над чем они работали до этого момента – бессмысленно.

Дженна ему нужна. Джош признает это и ему почти не больно. Почти.

Так, ладно. Хорошо. Все начинает проясняться.

Это означает, что ему нужно снова вернуться в тот момент, в студию звукозаписи, и снова поговорить с Тайлером. Но как выбрать нужные слова? 

Что если у него ничего не получится, и он убьет их обоих?

Джош трет виски. У него чертовски болит голова. Но это неважно, важнее то, как ему поступить.

Хватит бояться. Надо исправлять свои ошибки. И если он ошибется снова, то вернется и снова все исправит. 

Он не может позволить погибнуть ни Тайлеру, ни кому-либо еще.

Джош открывает заметки на телефоне.

Июль 5, 2018

_Очнулся в студии, за барабанами. Мы с Тайлером записывали дополнительные сэмплы для альбома. За стеклом было много людей. Я справился. Но они заметили, что что-то не так. Тайлер сказал, что увидится со мной завтра. Я был уверен, что он скажет сегодня, но он передумал. Я рад в любом случае. Нам стоит поговорить об этом..._

Нет, не стоит.

_...Последнее, что помню – был небольшой перерыв между песнями, Тайлер поднял вверх большой палец..._

Темнота принимает его в свои объятия, словно старинный друг. Первое, что он слышит, когда открывает глаза в студии – голос Тайлера.

\- Круто, чувак, – произносит он и смотрит в свой телефон. – Теперь Levitate. Мне не нравится кое-что, надо переделать.

Тайлер так сосредоточен, когда работает. Джош поражается контрасту этого человека, и того, что был рядом с ним прошлой ночью.

« _Если я не хочу увидеть его в том состоянии снова, пора начать действовать._ »

Джошу надо спешить, у него около трех минут.

Он встает и быстро подходит к Тайлеру. Дотянувшись до маленькой кнопки, Джош выключает микрофон. Команда за стеклом делает возмущенные лица, Майк поджимает губы. Простите, ребята, Джошу правда нужно. Он разворачивается к Джозефу.

\- Тай...

\- Ты чего? – до этого Тайлер молча наблюдал за его манипуляциями.

\- Выслушай меня, это важно. – Каждое его слово имеет вес и последствия. И его задача – сделать так, чтобы обе чаши весов оставались на одном уровне. 

\- Даже тридцати минут не подождет?

Через тридцать минут истекало их время аренды студии.

\- Нет, не подождет, – отрезает Джош.

Тайлер хмурится, он переступает с ноги на ногу и скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Ладно, говори.

Джош делает глубокий вдох. Давай, как репетировали.

\- Мне не нравится ни одна песня из нового альбома. – Это так жалко звучит. Джош даже сам в это не верит, почему должен поверить Тайлер?

Джозеф закатывает глаза и расслабляется.

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, Джош, – он тянется к микрофону.

\- Разве видно, что я смеюсь? – слабая попытка, Тайлер отмахивается от нее не глядя.

\- Джош, прекращай, нас люди ждут, – он дотрагивается до кнопки.

Дан знает, куда давить. Сейчас или никогда. Тайлер почти включает микрофон, когда слышит:

\- Что я сделал во время своего последнего провала?

Вопрос звенит в тишине студии. Тайлер замирает и пустым взглядом смотрит на команду за стеклом. Затем он отступает от микрофона, так и не нажав на кнопку, и поворачивается к Джошу лицом.

\- Чего?

\- На выпускном? – добавляет Джош, ожидая увидеть изменения на лице друга, но их нет. Лицо Тайлера непроницаемо.

\- Джош, ты странно себя ведешь. – Джош в курсе. Но **так нужно**.

\- Мы не разговаривали месяц, Тай, что я сделал?! – он почти кричит.

\- Я не помню, – спокойно отвечает Джозеф. – Мы можем вернуться к работе, пожалуйста?

Он врет. Джош знает, что он врет, поэтому он не отступит.

\- Не можем, пока мы не проясним этот вопрос!

\- Почему ты вдруг вспомнил это? – с недоумением спрашивает Тайлер. – Все же в порядке было...

\- Не в порядке! Что я сделал?! – Дану нужно, чтобы он разозлился. 

\- Я не помню, чего пристал?! – огрызается Тайлер, хватает телефон и начинает листать меню.

Так, хорошо. Еще чуть-чуть.

\- Ты помнишь, просто не хочешь говорить мне! Что такого я сделал?! Что такого, о чем тебе пришлось молчать десять лет?!..

Тайлер агрессивно выдыхает через нос и сжимает телефон в руке.

\- ТЫ ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ МЕНЯ! – вопит он, зажмурившись, и Джош замолкает.

Тайлер поворачивается к микрофону и нажимает на кнопку.

\- Репетиция окончена.

Джош молча наблюдает за тем, как Тайлер берет куртку и выходит из обитого коврами помещения. 

Ребята за стеклом всполошились, а Джош все стоял там, смотря в пространство. Он так много чувствовал сейчас.

Джош поцеловал его? Сам?

И Тайлер именно об этом молчал десять лет? Десять, мать его, лет?!

Джош поцеловал его в кладовке на школьном выпускном. И Тайлер – очевидно – зарядил ему пощечину.

Что ж, Джош тоже бы зарядил, в таком случае.

Самое странное – Дан обрадовался. Слепо обрадовался, будто забыл все, что произошло ранее. Может, он радовался за прошлого себя, который мечтал об этом долгое время. Может, за себя настоящего, запутавшегося, что на самом деле правда, а что – ложь, и что, хотя бы эта, одна вещь, он уверен, была правдой. В этот момент, даже мгновение, Джош был счастлив. 

Как же все запуталось.

Но в этот раз Джош сделал все правильно. Если Тайлера не будет здесь во время его панической атаки, он не расскажет о ней Дженне, и она не придет. И сам Тайлер тоже не придет из-за их ссоры. Джош все проду...

Он падает в темноту посреди репетиционной, через секунду выныривая из белых простыней в своей кровати в Лос-Анджелесе.

Ему нужно немного времени, чтобы понять, где он находится. Джош оглядывается вокруг. Да, он совершенно точно находится в своей квартире, он не в гостевой комнате его старого дома в Колумбусе.

Что ж, тот факт, что Джош не в Огайо – это же хороший знак?

Он дотягивается до телефона на прикроватной тумбочке. Четыре утра.

Джош слышит царапанье когтей по полу. Через пару секунд к нему на кровать приземляется Джим и принимается широко лизать ему лицо.

\- Хей, приятель, давно не виделись. – Джош откладывает телефон в сторону и садится на кровати, шутя отбиваясь от темпераментного пса. И правда, давно. То, что для Джима, вероятно, было «вчера», для Джоша было «неделю назад». 

\- Я так скучал, Джимми, – Дан чешет его за ушком.

Джим скулит и лижет его руки. Джош машинально проводит тыльной стороной ладони под носом и видит кровь. Джим скулит снова.

\- Ничего страшного, приятель, это просто кровь из носа.

Джош поднимается на ноги и идет в ванную. Умывшись, он выпрямляется и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Оттуда на него взирает незнакомец.

Нет, это все еще был Джош, просто без волос. Он постригся? Когда? Ах, неважно.

Джош возвращается в комнату и набрасывает первую попавшуюся футболку. Джим подходит к нему и подставляется под руки для ласк. Джош садится прямо на пол и гладит пса, расчесывая пальцами шерсть. Он не делал этого всего неделю, а кажется, что прошло намного больше. Что логично – для Джоша эта неделя была длиннее, чем для других. В прямом смысле.

\- А почему ты не дома у своей мамы?.. – бормочет вслух Джош.

Дебби всегда запрещала ему стричься. Говорила, что его кудряшки – самое милое, что есть на свете. Джош всегда посмеивался над этими словами, но не стригся. Она же была тем человеком, кто покрасил его волосы в первый раз.

Джош не знает, почему вдруг вспомнил об этом. 

Его телефон жужжит где-то на одеяле, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Джош, все еще почесывая брюшко довольному псу, тянет одеяло за угол, пока телефон не «приезжает» в его поле зрения.

Имя на экране рывком возвращает его в реальность.

_Одно непрочитанное от «Тай»_ :

«хей, ты спишь?» (4:17 АМ)

И прыгающее многоточие, которое говорило о том, что абонент что-то печатает в данный момент.

Джош позволил себе забыть о том, что произошло, всего на одну минуту. На одну.

Боже, он так устал. Но ему надо убедиться, что его план сработал.

Джош встает на ноги и нажимает на кнопку вызова. Тайлер отвечает после одного гудка.

\- Знаешь, есть причины, по которым люди пишут, а не звонят. – Его голос, не Марка. Джош выдыхает. Тайлер жив.

\- Одна из этих причин – 4 утра, да? – Джош ходит из угла в угол, Джим бегает за ним по пятам, виляя хвостом.

\- ...Это тоже.

Они помолчали. 

\- Я тебя разбудил? – вдруг спрашивает Тайлер, у него обеспокоенный голос. 

\- Нет, я проснулся только что. 

\- Хорошо, – он молчит пару секунд. – То есть, это не хорошо. Тебе нужно больше спать, Джош.

Он беспокоится? За него? Несмотря на то, что они поссорились примерно неделю назад? Так, что Тайлер даже ушел из студии?

Что-то не так.

\- А ты чего не спишь?

\- Мне приснилась одна мелодия, и я должен был срочно записать ее. Дженна ругается, что я не сплю по ночам, но она тоже не спит, так что... – Тайлер хмыкает.

Дженна жива тоже! План сработал! У Джоша отлегло от сердца.

\- Значит, вы оба в порядке, – с улыбкой произносит Дан.

\- Мы-то в порядке. Что важнее – ты как?

\- В смысле? – Джош останавливается посреди комнаты, Джим тоже, все еще виляя хвостом.

\- Она же была твоей подругой. 

Что? Погодите. Что?!

\- Это тупой вопрос, извини, конечно же, ты не в порядке. Но если тебе надо поговорить - я рядом. Я знаю, что мне не обязательно говорить это, но я все равно говорю. Вот. – Джозеф помолчал пару секунд. – Я поэтому и написал. Я хотел это написать. Но в итоге сказал вслух. – Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Надеюсь ты понял, что я имею в виду...

\- Тай?

\- Да?

\- Я... перезвоню позже.

\- ... Без проблем, чел. Ты в порядке, ты не ответил?.. – Джош сбрасывает, не дослушивая последнюю фразу до конца. Он садится на кровать, пытаясь уравновесить услышанное. Джим утыкается носом в его колени.

Боже, только не снова, пожалуйста.

Пожалуйста, Джош просто не выдержит этого снова. Не надо. Пожалуйста.

В этот раз он все сделал правильно, так ведь? Так?

Проходит около десяти минут, прежде чем Дан уговаривает себя проверить свою догадку.

Джош – в который раз – открывает заметки на своем телефоне и читает одну единственную запись.

Июль 5, 2018

Как же Джош ненавидит этот день.

_Очнулся в репетиционной, один. Тайлер не отвечает на звонки. Я снова что-то сделал?..._

Да, сделал.

_...Дебби сказала, что заедет сегодня вечером. Последнее, что..._

Дебби Райан, девушка, которая была его «девушкой», должна была приехать к нему в тот день. Его подруга.

Тайлер всегда рядом, если Джош захочет поговорить. 

Джош постригся, Дебби всегда была против этого.

Все его предположения выстроились в один длинный ряд, как домино. Заденешь одну – весь ряд упадет.

Считанные секунды – и взгляд Джоша скользит по заголовкам новостей за пятое июля две тысячи восемнадцатого года. Джош молится, чтобы там не было ее имени.

Но оно там. 

Автомобильная авария, грузовик влетел в машину Дебби на светофоре. Она скончалась в больнице – не выдержало сердце.

Дебби ехала к Джошу, потому что рядом с ним никого не было.

Дан блокирует телефон и отбрасывает его в сторону.

Все повторяется. Что бы Джош ни делал, все остается. Уравнение остается прежним, меняются только переменные. Кто-то обязательно умирает.

И все эти смерти связаны с ним.

« _Моя вина_ ». 

Джош смотрит, как воздвигнутое им с таким трудом равновесие нарушается.

« _Моя вина. Моя вина. Моя вина. Моя вина. Моя вина. Моя вина._ »

Он плачет от бессилия. Джош царапает ногтями свою кожу, везде, где может дотянуться. И раскачивается, раскачивается вперед и назад, назад и вперед. Он не слышит, как скулит Джим, не замечает, как пес снова лижет его лицо.

Ряд из домино падает, и Джош падает вместе с ним.


	8. Правда.

Джош лежит на полу, Джим лежит рядом, положив голову ему на живот. Пес следит за тем, чтобы Джош продолжал размеренно дышать. И Джош дышит, но только не понимает, **зачем**. Нет, он знает школьный курс биологии, про углекислый газ и прочее, но он не понимает, зачем ему это.

Вы когда-нибудь просто лежали и чувствовали, что дыхание вам не нужно? Что вы просто можете не дышать. Мы же делаем это не осознанно, но как только осознаем, наше дыхание сбивается.

Джош задерживает дыхание, и... ему нормально. Он не задыхается. Скорее всего (наверняка) он сделает вдох чуть позже, из-за инстинкта самосохранения. Но сейчас, в этот момент, он, в какой-то мере, контролирует свое тело. 

Джим обеспокоенно цепляется зубами за его футболку. Он поднимается с пола и тыкается мордой прямо в лицо Джошу, чтобы почувствовать его дыхание. 

И Джош делает вдох. Затем выдох, и снова вдох.

Последние полчаса были адом.

Кроме нервного срыва Джоша поджидал еще один неприятный сюрприз. К его грудной клетке подступила паника. Без предупреждения, как и всегда. Панические атаки не стучатся в дверь, не спрашивают разрешения, можно ли войти. Они выбивают дверь ногой.

Как раз для этого и нужны терапевтические собаки. За пару минут до этого Джим тянул его за одежду, пытаясь заставить хозяина принять лежачее положение, но Джош полностью игнорировал его.

В отличие от дыхания, в эти моменты Джош не может себя контролировать. Его мозг борется, а сердце уже схвачено ледяными пальцами ужаса.

Джим, кажется, лает, но Джош не слышит – уши заложило. В глазах потемнело, Джош упал с кровати. 

Пес толкает его головой, чтобы он повернулся на бок. Джош поворачивается, все еще ничего не видя перед собой, и начинает считать. Вдох на четыре секунды, задержать на семь, выдох на восемь секунд. Давай же, давай.

« _Я все испортил._ »

Нет же, нет. Все будет хорошо. Надо просто дышать. Дышать.

А что, если он умрет прямо здесь?

От такого не умирают, Джош, не драматизируй, просто дыши.

« _Дыши._ »

Через пару минут темнота перед его глазами полностью рассеивается, а через десять он немного расслабляется. Дыхательные упражнения помогают, Джош старается не думать ни о чем. 

Таблетки в верхнем ящике, он сможет до них добраться. Джош ползет в сторону тумбочки. Он дотягивается до верхнего ящика, открывает его и слепо роется в его содержимом. Нащупав, Джош выуживает на свет пузырек таблеток оранжевого цвета со своим именем на нем. Убедившись, что это именно то, что ему нужно, Дан вытряхивает на ладонь пару таблеток и закидывает их в рот. С усилием проглотив их, Джош, наконец, расслабляется.

Сейчас Джим следит за тем, чтобы он просто продолжал дышать. Сердце Джоша сжимается. Люди не заслуживают собак. 

Еще через пятнадцать минут Джошу стало холодно, и он стащил одеяло на пол. Завернувшись в него, Джош полежал так еще минут двадцать. Он не смотрел в телефон, который сейчас, предположительно, валялся где-то сбоку от кровати. Он ничем не старался себя отвлечь, просто сосредоточился на своем дыхании.

Спустя какое-то время Джош захотел есть.

Паника ушла, оставив место обычным житейским потребностям. Джош винил во всем волшебные таблетки, которые прописал ему его психотерапевт. Для особых случаев. Как этот.

« _Как Дебби вообще там оказалась?_ »

Благодаря таблеткам Джош мог спокойно поразмыслить над произошедшим без страха упасть на пол с высоты своего роста. Таблетки что-то делали с ним, Джош был не уверен, что именно. Эмоции будто выключались. Это было хорошо, но до определенного момента. Может, именно поэтому их нельзя было принимать часто.

Джош был на кухне, соображал, что бы поесть. В холодильнике нашлось молоко. Джош открывает крышку и отпивает маленький глоток. Не просроченное.

В шкафчике отыскалась начатая коробка хлопьев.

Если бы мама его видела сейчас, она бы его убила.

« _Когда Дебби была здесь, она сделала еду._ »

Джош с силой ставит миску на стол. Потом, опомнившись, оглядывает ее со всех сторон на наличие трещин. Не найдя таковых, он снова ставит миску на стол, но уже более аккуратно. Он насыпает в нее хлопья.

Хотя если подумать, Джош припоминает, как Дебби порывалась приехать, когда он отвозил к ней Джима еще тогда, в первом отрывке времени.

Джош добавляет молоко и садится на стул. Джим хрустит где-то в углу своим кормом. Идиллия, если не считать того, что происходит. Джош зачерпывает ложкой хлопья.

И если подумать, Дебби жаловалась на усталость после работы. 

Джош хрустит хлопьями и хмыкает. Каков пес, таков и хозяин.

Тогда Джош сказал ей оставаться дома, ведь к нему придет Тайлер. А во второй раз должна была приехать Дженна. 

Он не был один в первые два раза. Поэтому в этот раз Дебби поехала к нему, и из-за усталости не успела достаточно быстро среагировать на том перекрестке, и...

Джош трет глаза.

Стоп. С него хватит. Больше он в пятое июля ни ногой.

Закончив с хлопьями, ополоснув миску и налив воду Джиму, Джош обнаруживает себя на диване перед телевизором, тупо переключающим каналы. Он проводит пальцами по коротко стриженному черепу. Непривычно. Плюс, Джош не помнит, как его стригли. Он нащупывает царапину, ее не было раньше. Кажется. Джош уже не уверен.

Джим лежит на полу около дивана, положив голову на передние лапы, и дремлет.

Канал сменяет канал, Джош почти не фокусируется на содержании.

Когда его жизнь стала такой? Почему он получил этот дар? Достоин ли Джош этого дара? Судя по всему, нет. Если бы Джош был достоин, он бы не убил никого.

Он закатывает глаза. Хватит. Ему надо что-то сделать.

А смысл? Если все, что он делает – бессмысленно и приводит к одному и тому же результату?

Каналы на экране меняются с частотой метронома.

Но ведь Джош попробовал все исправить только дважды.

« _И что? Больше разов – больше смертей, я прав?_ »

Джош морщится. Его лицо освещено голубоватым мерцанием экрана.

Надо сделать все правильно. А его нытье только мешает делу.

« _Соберись._ »

Был бы у Джоша тот, с кем он мог бы поговорить на эту тему. Таким человеком мог бы быть Тайлер, но Джош сомневается, что друг поймет его. 

Кроме него и своих родителей Джош обсуждал свои провалы только с доктором Лафайет, своим психологом.

Интересно, она все еще живет в Огайо?

Джош выключает телевизор и поднимается на ноги. В спальне, на полу, он отыскивает свой телефон. Два непрочитанных от Тайлера.

«джош, что за хрень» (4:23 АМ)  
«я надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо.» (4:48 АМ)

Джош обещает себе ответить ему позже. 

Первым делом Джош гуглит «доктор Сьюзан Лафайет», и в первой же ссылке указано, что она уехала в Африку, как волонтер, около пяти месяцев назад. Ниже прикреплено ее фото волонтерской деятельности, Джош вздыхает. Нет, он не поедет искать ее в Африку.

Но что, если...

У Джоша даже сердце сильнее застучало.

Что, если Джош возьмет свой «лист позора» и перенесется в его собственный сеанс с доктором Лафайет? Джош не помнит этот сеанс. Это будет его шанс узнать, что же произошло тогда.

Да, так можно сделать.

Нет, нельзя. В этот раз, так как он, судя по всему, не летал в Колумбус, его дневники, вместе с «листом позора», сейчас находятся в Огайо.

Ему лететь в Огайо ради пары тетрадок?

Но это не просто «тетрадки», они нужны Джошу.

Он пишет Тайлеру.

«Хей чел, что, если я слетаю в Колумбус на пару дней?» (7.02 АМ)

Джош нажимает «Отправить», и его взгляд упирается в цифры рядом с сообщением. Молодец, Джош. Сейчас семь утра, Тайлер, который не спал полночи, наверняка, спит. Джош хмурится.

Семь утра? Уже столько времени прошло? Он зевает. Ну что ж, значит, Джош просто отправится спать тоже.

Он удивляется, пожалуй, слишком сильно, когда через пару мгновений телефон в его руке вибрирует, оповещая о входящем сообщении.

«на пару дней можно, а зачем?» (7.02 АМ)  
«повидать маму Дан?» (7.02 АМ)

«Почему ты не спишь?» (7.03 АМ)  
«Мне нужно кое-что забрать из дома.» (7.03 АМ)

«неважно» (7.03 АМ)  
«что-то большое?» (7.03 АМ)

«Важно.» (7.03 АМ)   
«Не особо.» (7.04 АМ)   
«Мне нужны мои дневники.» (7.04 АМ)

«неважнл» (7.04 АМ)

Ладно, это может продолжаться до бесконечности. Джош знает, он проверял.

«а зачем тебе они?» (7.05 АМ)

Он не хочет отвечать на это сообщение, но, к счастью, приходят еще два.

«попроси выслать почтой.» (7.05 АМ)  
«если закажешь ускоренную заставку, то придет буквально на следующий день.» (7.05 АМ)  
«доставку’» (7.05 АМ)

Джош уже упоминал, что Тайлер гений? Так вот, Тайлер – гений!

Я идиот. (7.05АМ)  
Я ведь правда собирался лететь. (7.06 АМ)  
Спасибо. (7.06 АМ)

а может тебе стоит полететь? (7.06 АМ)  
мама Дан скучает по тебе, Джиш (7.06 АМ)

В смысле?

Ты разговаривал с ней? (7.06 АМ)

она со мной (7.06 АМ)  
ты же не отвечаешь на звонки. (7.07 АМ)

Так, что здесь происходит?

В этом отрезке времени Джош мудаком заделался?

Надо позвонить ей сейчас же. Как раз можно попросить ее переслать дневники. И еще объясниться, он же не мудак. 

Джош проводит пальцем по экрану телефона несколько раз и прикладывает телефон к уху, слушая длинные гудки. В Колумбусе сейчас десять утра. Джош просто надеется, что не натворил всякого, пока «отсутствовал». Он машинально проводит ладонью по своей стриженной голове.

Джош хмурится. Своими перемещениями он только увеличивает количество своих ~~проблем~~ провалов в памяти.

***

Из разговора с матерью Джош понял, что после смерти Дебби он не выходил из квартиры до самих похорон и после вновь запер себя в четырех стенах. Он не отвечал ни на чьи звонки, только Тайлер мог до него дозвониться. И на похоронах волосы у Джоша еще были.

Дан идет в ванную и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он трет свою голову обеими ладонями. Джош сам это сделал? Его мать странно отреагировала на фразу про волосы.

Ну а как можно отреагировать на вопрос «Эм, мам, а ты не помнишь, когда я постригся? Потому что я не помню».

Зато благодаря этому ему было проще объяснить, зачем ему вдруг понадобились дневники. 

\- Снова началось? – точно так же, как Тайлер тогда, спросила Лаура. Как объяснить, что уже далеко не «снова», а давно? Джош соврал. Он не гордился этим. Но зато ему было легче от того, что он поговорил с матерью. 

Джош удивлен. Дебби была близка ему, безусловно, но он такого от себя не ожидал. Закрываться ото всех, сбривать волосы? Он что, Бритни Спирс? Слишком драматично. Он даже после смерти Тайлера такого не вытворял.

« _После смерти Тайлера рядом со мной всегда кто-то был._ »

Это правда. Значит ли это, что Джош себя вел так, потому что в этот раз рядом с ним никого не было? Ни Марка, ни Тайлера, может быть, даже Джима? 

Боже, он же отвез Джима к Дебби в тот день, может ли быть такое, что он был у нее какое-то время после ее смерти? Когда Джим к нему вернулся? Может, именно поэтому он был так рад его видеть сегодня утром? Потому что Джош – тот Джош, который был здесь после пятого июля, а не тот, который проснулся сегодня утром – был в депрессии все это время.

Джош поворачивается и смотрит в комнату. На диване – вот же, знает ведь, что нельзя – он видит мирно посапывающего пса. 

Может, Джим **почувствовал**?

Но Тайлер с ним разговаривает, по крайней мере, сейчас. Но как быстро Тайлер вновь стал с ним общаться после их ссоры, спровоцированной Джошем в студии?

Так много вопросов и так мало ответов. 

Но одно он знает точно – в тот день Джош был один. И он не знал почему все его покинули, потому что Джош не потрудился объяснить **себе** , что происходит.

Он обхватил себя руками.

« _Прости меня._ »

Джош сходит с ума?

« _Прости, прости, прости._ »

Да, скорее всего, так и есть.

« _Как же плохо тебе было из-за меня. Прости._ »

Однако ему позволительно. У него особое разрешение на сумасшествие, благодаря его дару.

Джош успокаивающе гладит себя по плечам.

Дар ли это, или, все же, **проклятие**?

***

Дневники пришли к нему через два дня.

За эти два дня Джош привел себя в относительный порядок. Он сходил в зал и за продуктами, прогулялся с Джимом в парк для собак. Там Джош снова почувствовал, как его фотографируют.

Почему бы просто не подойти и не заговорить? Или стойте... **Здесь** перерыв еще не закончился? Наверное, ведь Джош потерял близкого человека, и все еще находился в трауре. Может, люди не подходят еще и поэтому. Чтобы дать ему пространство.

Джош поправляет шапку на голове. Как непривычно, он давно не стригся так коротко.

Странно, из всего, что произошло, стрижка его волнует больше всего. Хотя это вполне объяснимо – Джош просто не хотел, чтобы его срыв повторился, поэтому он не позволял себе думать о чем-то еще. Стрижка отвлекала. Эта тема была безопасной.

Джош навестил своего психотерапевта. Он выписал ему еще одни таблетки, те, которые можно принимать каждый день, так что за следующие несколько дней Джош не переживал.

Ему нужно продержаться всего несколько дней. Так ведь? 

Пару дней, если точнее. Именно через два дня в его дверь постучался курьер с посылкой из дома.

Джош с нетерпением открывает посылку прямо в прихожей. Джим обнюхивает коробку, виляя хвостом.

Кроме дневников мама Джоша положила в нее еще два его старых телефона и, зачем-то, пару фотоальбомов. Отложив их в сторону, Джош открывает первую тетрадь. Он видит запись за две тысячи шестой год. Это последний год старшей школы, не тот дневник.

Он берет в руки следующий. Потом еще один.

Джош перебирает их все и только в последнем находит тот самый листок. Он берет его в руки и чувствует некое облегчение. 

Наконец-то.

Джим обнюхивает листок и издает рык. Джош треплет пса по голове.

\- Ты чего, приятель? Это же просто бумажка.

« _Ты врешь даже собственной собаке, тебе не стыдно?_ »

Джош пробегает взглядом все даты на листке и хмурится. Записи про его первый визит к доктору Лафайет не было.

Стойте, он точно помнит...

Это была самая первая его запись, верно? Ведь именно после визита к психологу Джош стал записывать свои провалы в памяти. И свои дни вообще. Запись про первый провал нужно искать в самом первом дневнике.

Джош перебирает свои дневники снова и, наконец, находит самую ветхую тетрадь. Первая запись в ней – запись за тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмой год, декабрь. Джошу было десять. 

Он захлопывает тетрадь, не прочитав ни строчки. Ему нужно куда-нибудь деть Джима, он не хочет, чтобы пес волновался, когда Джош потеряет сознание. В этот раз Дан ничего не будет менять, просто посмотрит. Так что, он надеялся очнуться будучи здесь, а не где-нибудь в другой точке мира, с другой профессией и с убитыми ненароком родственниками. 

Джош идет в ванную, приказав Джиму сидеть на месте. Пес послушно сел, тихонько поскуливая. У Джоша сердце сжималось, когда он поворачивал дверную ручку.

\- Я вернусь, – говорит он вслух, – обещаю, – и прикрывает дверь.

На пару мгновений он задумывается, запирать ли ему дверь, но в итоге решает оставить ее открытой. Мало ли, что может случиться.

« _Но я же пообещал вернуться._ »

Джош забирается в пустую ванну прямо в одежде вместе с первым дневником в руках. Он открывает первую страницу.

Декабрь 18, 1998  
 _Мама заставила меня записать это..._

Ну конечно.

_...Сегодня пятница, у меня было всего три урока. Мама приехала за мной в школу, но мы не поехали домой. Она сказала, что меня ждет какой-то сюрприз. Я не люблю сюрпризы..._

Джош хмыкает, не удержавшись – настолько серьезно прозвучала у него в голове последняя фраза.

_...Мы приехали к высокому зданию коричневого цвета. На вывеске было написано «Лечебница». Я в первый раз видел такое слово на вывеске. Обычно там пишут «Больница»..._

Да, мать Джоша отвела его в лечебницу, когда ему было десять. Джош ее не винил. Он бы и сам не знал, что ему с собой делать.

_...Там была доктор с красивым именем. Я его не запомнил, но мы встретимся снова, поэтому ничего страшного..._

Джош продолжал ходить к доктору Лафайет вплоть до конца школы. Даже дольше – когда приступы пропали, ни Джош, ни его близкие, ни даже доктор Лафайет долго не могли в это поверить. Джош не мог понять, что он такого, наконец, сделал, чтобы все прекратилось. 

Доктор писала по его случаю диссертацию, поэтому Джош ходил к ней бесплатно. Кроме провалов, она помогала ему справляться с паническими атаками. Джош очень ценил ее помощь.

_...Я не помню, что сказала мне доктор. Когда я очнулся, мы все еще были у нее в кабинете, а мама плакала. Я не помню, что сделал. Я даже не могу попросить прощения, потому что я не знаю, за что его просить..._

Джош долго мучился из-за этого. Он спрашивал мать, но она всегда уходила от ответа. Сказала лишь, что не злится, и все. Но этого недостаточно для любопытства десятилетнего. Джош смирился, конечно. Неужели, он, наконец, узнает, что произошло в тот день?

Его охватывает непонятное чувство предвкушения, такое, из-за которого все внутренности скручиваются в витиеватый узел. Джош нервничает. Он знает, что с вероятностью в девяносто и девять процентов ему не понравится то, что он увидит или услышит.

_...Последнее, что я помню – доктор спросила, как меня зовут. Я ответил Джош, потому что я знаю, как меня зовут, я же не ребенок..._

Кажется, Джош даже успевает хмыкнуть из-за этой строчки тоже, прежде чем провалиться в темноту.

***

\- Очень хорошо, Джош... – голос доктора Лафайет почти такой же, каким Джош его запомнил.

Он открывает глаза.

Джош сидит в кресле напротив массивного деревянного стола, за которым сидит темнокожая женщина лет сорока. Ее волосы убраны в низкий хвост, а глаза скрыты за стеклами очков, но взгляд не холодный. Какой-то даже... согревающий. Табличка на столе сообщала ее фамилию и научную степень.

\- Меня зовут доктор Лафайет, я надеюсь, что мы подружимся, – мягко произносит Сьюзан и улыбается.

Джош робко улыбается в ответ. Кабинет светлый, просторный. За окном идет снег – декабрь. Это так странно. Джош ежится. Он смотрит налево, там, на кушетке, сидит его мама. Она выглядит моложе. Ну естественно, Джош, тебе ведь сейчас десять. Ого, а Джордану годик, получается?

Стоп.

У тебя может быть не так много времени.

\- Как думаете, почему это со мной происходит? – прямо спрашивает Джош и пугается звука своего голоса. Ему десять. **Десять** , голос даже не знает слова такого, «сломаться».

\- Честно? – спрашивает доктор. Джош кивает. – Не знаю.

Джош знал, что она так ответит. Сейчас она скажет про МРТ.

\- МРТ чистое, – видите? У Джоша был этот разговор уже десятки раз. – С неврологической точки зрения все...

\- В порядке, да. Мой мозг чист, родословная тоже, так что же не так? – пожалуй, слишком резко спрашивает Джош.

Доктор хмурится, но взгляд все еще теплый. Как такое возможно?

\- Насчет родословной я не была бы так увер...

\- Доктор Лафайет, – Лаура перебивает ее на полуслове и предупреждающе смотрит на нее. – Он еще слишком мал.

\- Что... Что здесь происходит? – нахмурившись, Джош переводит взгляд с доктора на мать и обратно.

\- Ничего, милый, – поспешно отвечает Лаура.

\- Ты что-то скрываешь от меня? – тихо спрашивает Джош. Мать поджимает губы.

\- Нет, что ты...

\- Тогда позволь ей говорить, – с нажимом произносит Джош. Десятилетние так не разговаривают, но ему плевать. – Скажите мне, – он обращается к доктору Лафайет. – Пожалуйста.

Сьюзан смотрит на миссис Дан. Лаура качает головой.

\- Нет, я против. – Джош вспыхивает.

\- Против чего?! Того, чтобы я узнал правду?!

\- Джошуа, мне не нравится твой тон.

\- Мой тон не важен сейчас! Ровно, как и мое мнение, да?

\- Джошуа, ты не понимаешь, ты еще...

\- Ребенок? Я еще ребенок, ты это хотела сказать? – Лаура в неверии качает головой, смотря куда-то в пространство. Затем она вновь смотрит на Джоша.

\- Я тебя не узнаю сейчас.

\- Я тебя тоже, – выплевывает Джош. Он пожалеет об этом позже, но сейчас ему нужно добыть столько информации, сколько возможно.

Лаура достает платок и отворачивается.

\- Делайте, что хотите, – тихо произносит она, и Джош себя ненавидит. Он знает, что она будет плакать сейчас. 

Доктор Лафайет, которая до этого молча наблюдала за их перепалкой, прочищает горло, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Видишь ли, Джош, твой отец...

« _Мой отец? Причем тут мой отец?.._ »

\- Твой биологический отец... – Что? – Он страдал похожим недугом. – Что?!

Этого Джош не ожидал. Что угодно, только не это. Какого **черта** здесь происходит?!

Джош неосознанно задает этот вопрос вслух.

\- Джошуа, следи за языком, – строго говорит мать. По голосу не определить, плачет она или нет. Может быть, еще нет.

Джошу десять, он не должен ругаться.

Хотя, знаете, что? В данный момент он никому ничего не должен.

\- Мне сейчас не до чертового языка, мам. Кто мой отец?

Лаура в шоке взирает на него. Да, десятилетки так не говорят. У Джоша сердце стучит в горле. Здесь, в прошлом, в его крови нет таблеток. Значит панику ничто не сдержит, когда она решит появиться. Например, вот сейчас.

Как бы вы отреагировали на такое?

Как отца, Джош знал только Билла и никого больше. Он любит его всем сердцем, и Билл никогда не относился к нему, как к чужому.

Это не может быть правдой. Нет. Джош хватается за голову.

\- Твой биологический отец, Уильям Андерсон, находился здесь, в нашей лечебнице. – Джош сидит в своем кресле, в то время как его душа готова сорваться с обрыва.

\- Он тоже страдал провалами в памяти, только они были немного серьезнее. В один... момент – Сьюзан бросает быстрый взгляд на Лауру, – он стал опасен для общества, поэтому мы поместили его сюда.

\- За что? – севшим голосом проговаривает Джош. – Что он сделал?

\- Он попытался убить тебя, Джош, – произносит Лаура, шмыгая носом. Вот теперь она плачет. – Он попытался убить тебя, пока ты мирно спал в своей кроватке. 

\- Что? – тупо повторяет Джош и смотрит в пол. Рой мыслей окружил его голову.

\- Он был нездоров. Он был психом, которому было плевать на все, даже на свою собственную жизнь. Даже когда он оказался здесь, единственное, о чем он просил – фотографии и старые видеофильмы. Зачем вообще нужны фотографии в лечебнице?

Фотографии? Видеофильмы?

\- В-вы сказали «находился». Где он сейчас? – сипло спрашивает Джош. Он уже жалеет, что перенесся сюда. Лучше бы он и дальше жил в неведении.

Доктор Лафайет делает небольшую паузу пред тем, как осторожно произнести следующие слова.

\- Он покончил с собой восемь лет назад. – Черт. – В предсмертной записке было « _Я сожалею о том, что пытался исправить. Я не смог._ » – _**Черт.**_

Джош сидит, опустив голову, он сжимает свои колени ладонями. Он не осознает, что перестал дышать. Джош не боится сделать вдох, он даже не пытается.

Девяносто и девять процентов – такова была вероятность того, что Джошу не понравится то, что он здесь увидит или услышит. Верно. Один один процент был для «Джош будет _уничтожен_ ».

\- Но ты на него не похож, понял? Ты другой, Джош. – Лаура быстро сокращает расстояние между ними и обнимает его, а мысли Джоша все вертятся, вертятся у него в голове. – Я люблю тебя.

Джош делает вдох, который больше напоминает всхлип. Он не отвечает на объятия матери, он не отвечает на ее слова, он не делает ничего, только всхлипывает.

В мозгу Джоша проскакивает мысль, которая очень его пугает. Она проскакивает до того, как Джоша выбрасывает обратно в настоящее.

« ** _Я не другой. Я абсолютно такой же._** »


	9. Последний раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tw

\- Джош, ты выбрал себе что-нибудь?

Джош приходит в себя в каком-то магазине. В магазине? 

Что? Что за?..

Он стоит напротив примерочных, держит стопку одежды в руках. Женской одежды.

\- Джош? – голос Дебби. Голос Дебби?

\- Да? – голос Джоша снова взрослый. Хорошо вернуться назад. Джош оглядывается по сторонам. Куда это – назад?

\- Фух, слава богу! Я думала, ты ушел... – Да, это голос Дебби, абсолютно точно. Она в одной из этих примерочных. Живая.

« _Я уходил, это правда._ »

\- Какое сегодня число? – у Джоша заняты руки, чтобы посмотреть в телефон.

Он не слышит ответ.

\- Какое, повтори? – В кармане жужжит телефон, Джош отвлекается и снова пропускает ответ девушки. – Мне нужно ответить на звонок. Ты будешь брать это? – спрашивает он, имея в виду одежду.

Дверца одной из примерочных открывается и оттуда выглядывает Дебби. Джош неосознанно улыбается ей. 

\- Да, отдай все девушке, – Дебби кивает на консультанта позади него. Джош оборачивается и отдает одежду.

\- Спасибо большое, – быстро проговаривает он и выуживает, наконец, телефон из кармана.

Имя на экране заставляет Джоша улыбнуться еще раз. Он отвечает на звонок.

\- Ури? – произносит он вместо приветствия.

\- Я даже через телефон чувствую, как ты рад меня слышать.

\- Я рад. Как дела? – Дан подходит к стойке с одеждой и перебирает несколько футболок.

\- Замечательно, альбом же скоро выйдет! – Джош останавливается на секунду.

\- Да уж... – он разворачивается к стеллажу с джинсами и прикладывает телефон к другому уху. – Ты чего хотел?

\- Я хотел пригласить тебя отпраздновать это дело... – Джош усмехается.

\- Рановато же еще, тебе не кажется? Ты не в туре сейчас?

\- Какой тур, Джош? Первый концерт шестнадцатого октября, мы же говорили об этом вчера! – по спине Дана пробежался холодок. Так, спокойно.

\- ...Ах, да, точно, – шестнадцатого октября тур twenty one pilots, а не Panic! at the disco. Что-то здесь не так. – Ты позвонишь Тайлеру сам, или это сделать мне? 

\- Какому Тайлеру? – Джош закатывает глаза и расслабляется.

\- Очень смешно, Брен. Джозефу, Тайлеру Джозефу.

\- Я не знаю, кто это, но его тоже зови, будет веселее! – вполне искренне произносит Ури.

Стоп. Почему Джошу кажется, что Брендон не прикалывается?

\- Я скину тебе адрес чуть позже, подъезжайте, может даже вместе с тем Тайлером, – Брендон хихикает в трубку. – Чао!

Рука Джоша, в которой он держит телефон, безвольно повисает вдоль тела. Джош стоит и тупо взирает на вешалки перед собой. Так проходит около минуты. Он чувствует ладонь на своем плече и оглядывается. Это Дебби.

\- Ты в порядке? – Джош только что понял, как давно с ней не разговаривал. События последних дней перепутали все на свете. Он натянуто улыбается.

\- ...Да. – Она хмурится. Не верит.

\- Кто звонил?

\- Брен. Позвал отмечать выход альбома.

\- Так это же здорово! – Джош кивает, смотря на ее улыбку.

\- Мне нужно позвонить Тайлеру, – говорит он, все еще смотря на ее губы.

\- Какому Тайлеру? – Джош смотрит ей в глаза. Нет, она его не обманывает. 

Кажется, он начинает понимать, что происходит.

\- Моему лучшему другу, – просто говорит он, разворачивается и идет к выходу, оставляя Дебби смотреть ему вслед. 

По дороге Джош листает список контактов в своем телефоне. Там нет контакта «Тай». Нет контакта «Тайлер», «Джозеф», «ДжейТи», «ТайДжо» – ничего. Он набирает телефон Тайлера по памяти. Железный голос в трубке сообщает, что абонент недоступен.

Джош выходит из магазина. Они с Дебби в каком-то молле. Мимо проезжает паровозик с маленькими пассажирами и их родителями. Джош провожает его взглядом и садится на ближайшую лавочку.

Он гуглит «Тайлер Джозеф» и только на второй странице поиска находит старые вырезки из газет со времен школы. Статьи о баскетболе, ничего позднее две тысячи шестого года.

Странно, но Джош спокоен. Он уже не удивляется, просто принимает все, как должное.

Единственная нить сейчас – домашний телефон дома Джозефов в Колумбусе, того, что белого цвета, с высоким крыльцом. Джош знает этот номер наизусть. Он набирает его и терпеливо ждет ответа. Трубку поднимает Келли.

\- Алло?

\- Здравствуйте, миссис Дже... Джозеф. Это Джош.

\- Здравствуйте, Джош. Чем я могу вам помочь?

\- Могу ли я поговорить с Тайлером? – пауза. Джош клянется, если даже миссис Джей сейчас скажет, что не знает никакого Тайлера, Джош поедет в Африку искать доктора Лафайет, потому что сам он уже не справляется.

\- Джош, а кто вы такой? – Джош кивает сам себе. Догадка подтвердилась. Они с Келли не знакомы. – Откуда вы знаете Тайлера? И этот телефонный номер?

\- Мы учились вместе. Номер из телефонного справочника, – слова вырываются сами, прежде, чем Джош успевает подумать над ответом. Он лжет, в надежде услышать правду.

\- Вы учились вместе? В школе, я полагаю?

\- ... Да, в школе, у нас была пара совместных предметов. – Здесь Джош не соврал. 

\- И вы не знаете, что случилось? – **Случилось**?

Джош молчит. А Келли продолжает задавать вопросы, один за другим, будто стреляет в тире.

\- Зачем он вам вдруг понадобился? Почему вы вдруг вспомнили? Почему именно сегодня?

Дан слышит слезы в ее голосе. Что-то не так. 

\- Я...

\- Если вы хотели посмеяться или еще что-то – только не сегодня, будьте добры, имейте совесть, сегодня же годовщина. – Келли почти плачет. 

Что происходит?

-... Я правда не знаю, что именно случилось. Почти сразу после школы я уехал на другой конец страны. Я... пересматривал старые фото и... – Джош мелет какую-то чепуху. Какие фото? Куда он уехал? Что?

\- Тайлера не стало одиннадцать лет назад, сегодня. 

Джоша будто под ребра ударили. Мимо снова проезжает тот паровозик, его гудок эхом отдается в голове парня.

\- Мне жаль, – говорит он после небольшой паузы. – Я и не думал смеяться, кто вообще будет смеяться над подобным?..

\- Он совершил самоубийство. – Джош подавился воздухом. – Эта травма его уничтожила. Спорт был всем для него.

Тайлер был хорош в баскетболе. Нет, не так. Тайлер был _**очень хорош**_ в баскетболе. Он мог бы играть за какой-нибудь клуб сейчас, если бы судьба распорядилась по-другому. По-другому?

\- Травма?

\- Колено. Все думали, что он справится, но...

Но рядом не было Джоша, чтобы предложить ему выплеснуть свои чувства на бумагу.

\- Мне жаль, – тихо повторяет он. Это уже вторая смерть Тайлера на его памяти, и если первая ударила по нему сильно, то вторая... Ощущение пустоты знакомо, но оно не такое яркое, как до этого. Джош хочет заплакать, но у него не получается. Может, потому что он уже все выплакал?

\- Джош, вы были его другом? – спрашивает Келли, и в ее голосе столько надежды – у Джоша сжимается сердце. Он, почему-то, кивает, хоть миссис Джозеф и не видит его сейчас.

\- Я был.

\- Тогда почему вы не были с ним рядом? – Вопрос бьет по лицу, словно пощечина.

\- Я же сказал, что уехал... – слабым голосом произносит он. В трубке раздается какое-то шуршание, затем щелчок, и Джош слышит голос Тайлера.

\- Почему тебя не было, Джош? – Нет, это глупо.

\- Джей? – У них всегда были похожие голоса. – Это ты?

\- Почему тебя не было, Джош? Почему тебя не было, Джош? Почему тебя не было, Джош? Почему тебя не было, Джош? – голос повторяет вопрос снова и снова. Пресловутый паровозик вновь проезжает мимо, музыка, доносящаяся из его динамиков, вдруг становится слишком громкой, гудок звучит не переставая. Рядом останавливается собака и начинает истошно лаять. Джош зажмуривается и затыкает уши ладонями.

_Почему тебя не было, Джош?_

Голос звучит в самой его голове.

Действительно, почему?

Почему?

**Почему?**

***

Джош открывает глаза, резко втягивает воздух в легкие и тут же начинает кашлять.

« _Сон. Это был чертов сон._ »

Он принимает сидячее положение – Джош все еще в ванне, там же, где и отключился – и откашливается как следует. Он видит красные брызги на поверхности ванны. Джош уже не удивляется крови из носа. А вот глубокий вдох он сделал очень зря.

В соседней комнате, совсем рядом с дверью, лает Джим. Почему он просто не зайдет внутрь? Джош же оставил дверь открытой.

\- Сейчас, приятель, сейчас... – бормочет Джош.

Джош откладывает дневник в сторону и выкарабкивается из ванны. Как только он встает на ноги, перед его глазами темнеет. Ему приходится ухватиться за край ванны, чтобы не упасть. Еще и голова заболела. Джим продолжает лаять.

« _Можно не все сразу, Вселенная?_ »

Через пару мгновений темнота рассеивается, и Джош подходит к двери. Он поворачивает ручку, и дверь правда закрыта, хотя Джош помнит, что определенно не запирался в ванной.

Он щелкает замком и открывает дверь, Джим сразу подбегает к нему. Джош наклоняется и успокаивающе гладит скулящего пса.

\- Ну? Что случилось? – Джим не перестает скулить. Джош вспоминает, что его лицо сейчас, должно быть, напоминает шедевр какого-нибудь постимпрессионизма.

\- Я в порядке, – говорит он вслух. Интересно, Джош сам в это поверит когда-нибудь?

Он поворачивается к зеркалу и выругивается. Нижняя половина лица в крови, футболка серого цвета тоже залита кровью. Ну и сколько он пролежал так?

Джош наклоняется над раковиной, включает воду и смывает кровь. Футболка летит в корзину для белья.

Стоит ли ему принять душ?

Джош останавливается и смотрит на себя в зеркало еще раз. Почему он так спокоен? Это неправильно, Джош должен сейчас бегать по квартире, звонить всем подряд, проверять, кто его друг, а кто нет, жива ли его мать, и прочее, и прочее...

Но вот он здесь, буднично думает о том, как отстирать кровь от футболки и что поесть на ужин.

Он просто... устал? 

Взгляд Джоша падает на полупустой пузырек оранжевого цвета, оставленный на краю раковины. Понятно.

Да, душ не помешал бы.

***

Джош выходит из ванной и идет в свою комнату, на нем только полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер. Плечи блестят от маленьких капель воды – он ненавидит вытираться полностью.

Джим вьется за ним хвостом, и Джош не против. Пес натерпелся всякого, когда стоял там, под закрытой дверью.

Черт, Дан же совершенно точно не закрывал дверь в ванную. Почему?..

Джош заходит в спальню и привычно ищет выключатель на стене справа, на уровне пояса, и... его нет. Странно. В ванной он заметил, что его зубная щетка другого цвета. Не то чтобы это было важно, но Джош отчетливо помнил, что она была фиолетовой, а не синей, он даже как-то хвастался Дебби, что его зубная щетка фиолетового цвета. Ну, знаете, как и остальные важные вещи, которые обсуждают друзья.

Он продолжает хлопать ладонью по стене, будто выключатель от этого появится. Наконец, Джош сдается и ищет выключатель на стене слева, и – о чудо! – находит его. 

Под потолком вспыхивает свет. Джош смотрит влево. Да, вот он, выключатель. Что за черт?..

Некоторые наши действия, являющиеся частью каждодневной рутины, мы выполняем автоматически. И эти действия доведены до такого автоматизма, что мы уже не замечаем, как делаем их. Иногда мы останавливаемся посреди улицы и думаем: «А я закрыл входную дверь?». Или мы застываем над своим чаем с ложкой в руках, с сомнением глядя на напиток: «Сколько ложек сахара я уже положил?». 

« _Но выключатель сто процентов всегда был справа, я не мог просто забыть это, правда?_ »

Закрытая дверь в ванную, синяя зубная щетка, выключатель не с той стороны. Эти вещи не так уж важны, но Джош заметил их. 

Это из-за его перемещений?

Но Джош же ничего не трогал в прошлом. Ничего не брал, не говорил никому ничего глобального, ничего не ломал. Просто потребовал правду. Которую забыл, кстати, сразу после того, как перенесся обратно сюда. В смысле, десятилетний Джош забыл. Но не тридцатилетний.

Пару минут назад тридцатилетний Джош стоял в душе и пялился на стеклянные стенки, покрытые испариной. Струи воды разбивались о его голову, и в другой день он, может быть, посмеялся бы от того, как брызги отлетают от его стриженной макушки веером во все стороны, но сегодня он просто стоял там. Стоял и думал.

Его отец – настоящий, _биологический_ отец – был таким же, как Джош. Конечно же, его мать не понимала, для чего Уильяму нужны фотоальбомы, но вот для Джоша все обрело мгновенный смысл. Его отец «возвращался» с помощью фотографий.

И, очевидно, он что-то пытался исправить. Но что именно – останется загадкой. Уильям просто не выдержал всего? 

Джош понимает. На долю. На одну десятую доли он его понимает. И это пугает его.

Самоубийство.

Это страшное слово, которого, в большинстве своем, стараются избегать СМИ, артисты и люди вообще. Родители боятся говорить со своими детьми об этом, чтобы, не дай бог, не зародить зерно сомнения в их светлых головках. В последнее время тяжелые темы, вроде ментального здоровья и депрессии, стали затрагивать намного чаще, но о суициде все еще боятся говорить. 

У этого слова есть своя некая аура. Когда произносишь его в комнате, полной людей, все сразу замолкают, даже общая температура снижается на пару градусов. А слово поднимается в воздух, укоризненно нависая над головами присутствующих. И все молчат. Кто-то кашляет.

Никто не знает, что сказать, хотя, держу пари, у всех просто миллион мыслей по этому поводу. Должны ли мы в одинаковой степени скорбеть над ребенком и над взрослым? Есть ли разница? Имеем ли мы вообще право скорбеть над человеком, совершившим суицид? Или мы должны осуждать его поступок? Ставить его в пример другим? Или не говорить о нем вовсе? 

Момент тишины не долог. Через пару мгновений все вернутся к своим обычным разговорам, будто ничего и не было. Ведь проблему легче игнорировать до тех пор, пока она сама не исчезнет, правда?

Но слово все еще висит в воздухе.

Джош не знает, почему во сне его мозг сгенерировал суицид Тайлера. Может быть, потому что за пару мгновений до этого Джош узнал, что его биологический отец совершил самоубийство?

Злится ли Джош на мать, которая хранила секрет все эти годы? Нет. Если бы он узнал об этом, когда ему было семнадцать – может быть. Но ему тридцать. У Джоша все еще есть отец, который научил его водить, показал, как правильно бриться, который сделал очень много для него, в том числе принял его ориентацию. И имя этого человека – Билл Дан. Конец разговора.

К слову, о сне.

Джош идиот, если он подумал, что все, что происходило в том сне – правда?

Потому что он так подумал. Даже мысли не возникло, о том, что это сон – настолько Джош привык к абсурду в своей жизни за последние пару недель. Он уже не разделяет что сон, а что – реальность. Ему нужна помощь. Снова. Только если после смерти Тайлера помощь была рядом, только руку протяни, то сейчас, если он поделится хоть с кем-нибудь, то его сразу сочтут за сумасшедшего. Нет, ему помогут. Но немного иначе, чем Джош хотел бы.

Джош надевает боксеры, все еще думая о выключателе. Что еще изменилось, кроме него, щетки и дверного замка? Дан просовывает голову в ворот старой футболки с логотипом NASA и встречается взглядом со своим псом, который смирно сидит на месте и ждет. 

Джош вдруг становится эмоциональным. Он садится прямо на пол рядом с Джимом и гладит его, гладит обеими руками, расчесывая его шерсть пальцами, почесывая за ушками.

\- Хорошо, что ты все еще здесь. – Джим лижет ему лицо. Он виляет хвостом – радуется. Джош тоже радуется. Если бы Джима здесь не было, он бы уже давно сошел с ума.

Джош тискает пса довольно долго, так, будто его жизнь зависит от этого. На телефон приходит уведомление о какой-то публикации, и у Джоша дежавю.

На него вдруг обрушивается осознание, а вдруг... Вдруг его вещи – не единственное, что изменилось? 

Джош проводит остаток вечера, обзванивая весь свой список контактов. Первые родители и брат с сестрами. Потом Тайлер и Дженна. Марк. Остальные друзья. Живые. Все живые. Хорошо. 

Кроме прочих Джош набирает номер Дебби. После того, как голос из трубки, совсем как во сне, сообщает, что номер не доступен, Джош **осознает**. Он отключается. На всякий случай проверяет новости за пятое июля. Нет, все по-прежнему. Видимо, изменились только его вещи.

Когда Джош заканчивает всех обзванивать, на часах уже за полночь. Уставший Джим дремлет на ковре. Джош аккуратно обходит его, чтобы не разбудить, и забирается на кровать.

Завершив свой последний телефонный разговор, Джош выключает свет. Он ложится на покрывало, раскинув руки, и закрывает глаза.

Дебби была такой настоящей в его сне. Будто они и правда пошли за покупками вместе, как и много раз до этого.

Сон сном, но он натолкнул Джоша на мысль.

Что было бы, если бы они с Тайлером не стали друзьями?

Нет, Тайлер бы не умер. Это уже Джош придумал себе. Он реалист. Он знает, что не играет **настолько** важную роль в его, Тайлера, жизни.

Тайлер бы закончил школу. По баскетбольной стипендии поступил бы в какой-нибудь колледж. Женился бы на Дженне, потому что они встретились, как ни странно, в Огайо, на вступительных в этот самый колледж (Тайлер поступил, но бросил на втором курсе, чтобы создать группу с Джошем).

И прожил бы приятную, тихую, спокойную жизнь с четырьмя детьми и собакой. И был бы счастлив. Без Джоша и его проблем.

А что, если... 

Джош распахивает глаза. 

Что, если вернуться и поссориться с ним? Навсегда, так, чтобы они вообще снова не общались? Даже подраться. 

Тогда они с Тайлером не создадут группу. Он и Дженна точно останутся живы пятого июля. Джош, скорее всего, не станет известным и не попадет на ту вечеринку, на которой познакомился с Дебби. Так что она тоже выживет. Этот вариант, конечно, имеет свои изъяны, но вполне неплох. Сработает ли?

Потолок его комнаты то и дело перечеркивают желтые и красные линии огней проезжающих по улице машин. Джош, почти не моргая, следит за тем, как разноцветные линии сменяют друг друга.

Может, не стоит? Каждое его перемещение несет за собой последствия, даже такие незначительные, как цвет зубной щетки. Это-то и пугало. Джош буквально вернулся только для того, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось в тот момент, и все равно это привело к изменениям в настоящем. Даже маленького действия достаточно, чтобы дать начало хаосу. 

Даже если вспомнить его прыжки в пятое июля – люди умирают в любом случае. Изначально было положено умереть Тайлеру. Но Джош вмешался, и пострадали невинные люди. Дебби не заслуживала смерти. Дженна не заслуживала смерти. Тайлер не заслуживал смерти, но ему было суждено умереть. 

Кто Джош такой, чтобы спорить с самой Судьбой? Он обычный парень, который посмел возразить Ее воле. И Она наказывает его за это. Только расплачиваются почему-то совсем другие люди.

Так. Хорошо. Хорошо, ладно!

Последний раз. Он попробует что-то изменить в последний раз. Джош прыгнет в школьные годы и поссорится с Тайлером. Они перестанут быть друзьями. И все будут счастливы.

Если это то, что Джош должен сделать ради жизни Тайлера и ради жизни его друзей, он сделает это. Он забудет настоящее. Он... он привыкнет.

Если это сработает.

« _А если нет?_ »

Если нет, то... 

То Джош вернется в пятое число и оставит все так, как должно быть. Так, как заложено Судьбой.

Джош позволит Тайлеру умереть.


	10. Отпустить?

На что он вообще надеялся?

Джош выбирает этот момент, потому что в нем что-то щелкает – раз они не разговаривали около двух недель после этого, значит Джош сможет сделать эту ссору еще больше. Еще страшнее. 

Да, он выбрал момент их первой «огромной ссоры».

Ну, просто, это было логично. До того, как Джош перенесся. После он уже не был так уверен.

В этот раз Джош запер дверь в ванную. Он не знает, зачем, просто на всякий случай. Джим все еще спит, Джош не хочет тревожить его еще раз.

Если все сработает, Джош очнется в другом месте. Готов ли он к этому?

А, к черту.

Знакомая схема – ванная, во рту две таблетки из оранжевого пузырька. В этот раз Джош снял майку – кровь не так-то просто отстирывается. В руках у него не дневник, а лист формата А4 с самыми худшими моментами его жизни.

Джош ежится – эмаль ванны неприятно холодит кожу. Он делает глубокий вдох.

Поехали?

Январь 23, 2002

_...Очнулся в школьном коридоре. Вокруг было много людей. Не знаю, что именно произошло. Тайлер тоже был там, но, в этот раз он не рассказал мне, что случилось. Он за что-то на меня обиделся, ушел, даже не попрощавшись. Я не хочу с ним ссориться. Он мне нравится. Он мой лучший друг..._

Джош сжимает челюсти и читает дальше.

_...Последнее, что помню – мы с Тайлером выходили из кафетерия. Кто-то, кажется, один из футболистов, толкнул Томаса Кэнделла, и он уронил поднос..._

Через мгновение Джош стоит в переполненном кафетерии своей средней школы. Он слышит смех. Джош открывает глаза. Рядом с ним, на полу, сидит светловолосый парень и собирает разбросанную еду обратно на поднос. Джош кивает сам себе. Это Томас Кэнделл. Неподалеку стоит несколько посмеивающихся футболистов. На мгновение один из них поворачивается спиной к Джошу, и он видит ненавистную фамилию. Кингсби.

\- Вот же кусок дерьма, – шипит Дан сквозь зубы.

Кто-то толкает его локтем. 

\- Идем, мы опоздаем, – Джош оглядывается на голос. Тайлер ставит пустой поднос на специальную стойку.

\- Тебе все равно? – Джош долго думал с чего начать ссору, но, наверное, это будет не так уж и трудно.

\- А тебе – нет? – хмурится Тайлер, поправляя лямки рюкзака.

\- Вообще-то нет. – Джозеф отмахивается и идет к выходу.

\- Брось, Джош. Это дела Кингсби. Сам знаешь, на что он способен.

\- Но это не отменяет твоего равнодушия, – бросает Джош ему в спину. Тайлер останавливается и смотрит на него в недоумении.

\- Что с тобой? Кэнделл поделился с тобой карандашом на уроке математики и все? Вы теперь лучшие друзья?

Теперь очередь Джоша удивляться.

\- Чего? – Тайлер краснеет и отводит взгляд.

\- ...Ничего, – Джош прищуривается.

\- Нет, ты хочешь поговорить.

\- Не хочу, – мотает головой Тайлер и дергает свой рюкзак за лямки. – Идем, мы опоздаем. 

Он выходит в коридор, Джош едва поспевает за ним.

\- А я думаю, ты хочешь поговорить, – настаивает он. Тайлер снова останавливается, и Джош чуть не врезается в его спину. Джозеф разворачивается и смотрит ему в лицо.

\- Джош, что происходит? –У Тайлера уставшие глаза. 

« _Прости, прости, прости меня._ »

Боже, этот план такой тупой. Но отступать уже некуда.

\- Ты знаешь, что. – Джош не умеет ссориться, от слова совсем. Почему он подумал, что это хорошая идея? Кто-нибудь, дайте ему по голове в настоящем.

\- Не знаю, поэтому и спрашиваю, – спокойно отвечает Джозеф. 

\- Знаешь, ты всегда такой весь из себя загадочный. Тебя самого-то не тошнит от себя?

\- Это грубо, извинись. – Джош знает. Просто так нужно. Дан подходит к нему в плотную.

\- А что, если нет? Тогда что, Тайлер? – Тайлер хмурится.

\- Да что с тобой не так? 

\- Я сумасшедший с провалами в памяти, ты не знал? – Тайлер оглядывается по сторонам, но всем все равно.

\- Тише, ты хочешь, чтобы вся школа услышала? – Джош пожимает плечами.

\- Мне насрать. – Тайлер выгибает брови.

\- Вау. – Его губы трогает кривая усмешка. – ...Что ж, ладно, сумасшедший с провалами в памяти, ты, если хочешь, оставайся здесь, а я, пожалуй, пойду, не хочу опоздать на химию. – Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Джош тянет его за рюкзак обратно.

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь, – глухим голосом произносит Джош. 

\- Это еще почему?

\- Потому. – Джош выбрасывает вперед правый кулак и попадает Тайлеру в челюсть.

Он слышит, как группка девчонок неподалеку ахнула.

Джош – взрослый Джош – боксирует уже два года, удар у него выверенный. Ударил Джош не сильно, так, что Тайлер отшатнулся, но устоял.

\- Джош, какого черта?! – Джозеф дотрагивается до губы, проверяет, есть ли кровь. Вокруг начали останавливаться люди. – За что?! Что произошло, что я сделал тебе?! – в его глазах мелькает осознание. – Это из-за этого придурка, Кэнделла?! Вы такие хорошие друзья теперь?!

Джош глубоко дышит через нос. Тайлер беспокоится не о том. Джош его только что по лицу ударил, а он думает про придурка-Кэнделла. Причем он тут вообще? Или... Глаза Джоша расширяются.

**Тайлер его ревнует?**

Джош усмехается. Как глупо. Если кто и должен здесь ревновать, так это Джош.

« _А мы с тобой хорошие друзья?_ »

Он не часто думал об этом, но иногда, время от времени, на затылке его сознания звучал раздражающий голос, который любил подрывать уверенность Джоша в окружающих. 

« _Ты почти не проводишь время со мной. Ты только и делаешь, что сидишь у себя дома в Огайо и пишешь, пишешь, пишешь... вещи. И я понимаю, нет, я понимаю! Это то, что кормит нас и команду, но, черт, когда мы в последний раз выбирались куда-нибудь? Как в старые добрые? Ты закрылся у себя в коробке. Тебе там хорошо, с тобой рядом... те, кто делает тебя счастливее, но что насчет меня?.. Что насчет меня? Я больше не делаю тебя счастливым? Это только работа?_ »

Эти мысли не были мыслями тринадцатилетнего Джоша. Все, из-за чего он мог бы обидеться на Тайлера – если думать глобально – случилось позже, намного, намного позже две тысячи второго года. 

« _Мы хорошие друзья? Не смеши меня, это никогда не было дружбой, по крайней мере, с моей стороны точно. Друзья..._ »

Вот оно. Это может сработать.

\- А мы с тобой хорошие друзья? – медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово, спрашивает Дан. Тайлер смотрит на него так, будто он с луны свалился.

\- Хорошие ли мы друзья? Ну, вообще, мы, как бы, лучшие друзья, Джош. Хотя, знаешь, после этого, – Тайлер машет ладонью перед своим лицом, – я уже не уверен!

Джош смотрит, как Тайлер проверяет свою нижнюю губу на наличие крови снова и снова.

Нет, он не станет высказывать Тайлеру все, о чем размышлял сейчас.

Эту мысленную тираду Джош либо оставит на будущее, либо, что более вероятно, похоронит в себе навсегда, потому что оснований для подобных мыслей не было. Джош знает, что Тайлер любит его. В смысле, он буквально только что назвал их лучшими друзьями, даже несмотря на то, что Джош ударил его по лицу. 

Оттого и произносить следующие слова намного больнее, чем он себе предполагал.

Джош качает головой.

\- Мы не друзья. И никогда не были ими. Наши родители просто познакомили нас друг с другом, когда мы были детьми. И мы держимся вместе, потому что других друзей завести не можем, – выговаривает он и замолкает. 

Друзья страшны тем, что они знают все наши больные места.

Джош давит на одну из самых больших неуверенностей Тайлера, и, кажется, это срабатывает. Джозеф отворачивается. 

Вокруг толпятся люди – они жаждут представления, но Джош не даст им его. 

В этот момент он почти физически чувствует, как что-то дотрагивается до его шеи. Через мгновение Джоша выбрасывает обратно в настоящее.

***

Он чувствует жаркое дыхание рядом со своей шеей, открывает глаза и видит своего пса. Джим часто дышит ему в ухо, хватаясь зубами за футболку, будто пытаясь вытащить Джоша из ванны.

Джош оглядывается. Да, он в ванне. Все еще в гребаной ванне.

Не сработало.

Он сгибает руку в локте и легко гладит Джима по голове, давая понять, что пришел в себя.

\- Прости меня, приятель. Я заставил тебя волноваться, прости меня, Джимми.

Джош упирается руками в бортики ванны и принимает сидячее положение. Виски пронзает болью, он хватается за голову. Джим ходит около ванны из стороны в сторону.

На Джоше есть футболка. Снова. И, раз Джим здесь, дверь в ванную открыта. Все снова поменялось, но насколько?

Боль не утихает. Все в порядке, Джошу просто нужно добраться до аптечки, там есть Адвил.

Дан выкарабкивается из ванны, подходит к раковине и смотрит в зеркало. Здравствуй, кровь из носа, давно не виделись. Он отодвигает зеркало в сторону, за ним – маленький неглубокий шкафчик, в котором Джош хранит почти все свои таблетки. Он берет в руки пузырек Адвила бережно, как самую ценную вещь на земле. Вытряхивает на ладонь одну таблетку, глотает и запивает водой из-под крана. Теперь ему нужно прилечь.

Джош – в который раз – смывает кровь с лица, закрывает кран и поворачивается к выходу. Во всей квартире темно. Джош трет пальцами глаза.

\- Свет... – слабо произносит он, и Джим бежит вперед, из ванной комнаты. В гостиной вспыхивает свет. Джош удивляется – он всегда хотел научить Джима этому, но он все откладывал поначалу, а после времени не было совсем.

Джош садится на диван в гостиной и хлопает по сидению рядом с собой. Джим, который смирно сидит **рядом** с ковром, вопросительно наклоняет голову на бок.

\- Слушай, я знаю, что запрещаю тебе сюда забираться, но сегодня я не против. – Джош хлопает по сидению еще раз. Джим не двигается с места.

...Окей, что происходит?

Джош смотрит вниз, на пол. Джим сидит совсем рядом с ковром, будто дальше начинается силовое поле. Странно. 

Джим слишком... спокоен?

«Его» Джим, Джош был уверен, не только бы подошел к нему вплотную, но и забрался бы на диван рядом с ним без всякого спроса. И не стал бы щелкать выключателем – это уже совсем другой уровень. Джош переводит взгляд на пса.

\- Ко мне! – Джим поднимается с места и быстро подбегает к Джошу.

Так, вот это уже тоже ни в какие ворота. Нет, в смысле, он был рад, что Джим теперь такой послушный, но...

\- Ты не моя собака, – произносит Джош вслух и просит выполнить Джима еще несколько команд. Пес выполняет их все, беспрекословно.

\- Вау, да с тобой на соревнования можно, – Джош идет на кухню и открывает один из шкафчиков, в котором он хранил лакомства для собак – такого пса нужно награждать за проделанную работу. 

Видимо, в этом отрезке времени Джош уделял больше внимания дрессировке Джима. Джош задумывается. И правда, раньше, когда у него был выбор, отвести своего пса на занятия или на прогулку, Джош чаще выбирал последнее. Здесь же, напротив, Джим превратился в пушистого робота, подчиняющегося приказам.

Обалдеть, Джош никогда бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь скажет подобное, но он скучает по своему непоседе. 

Боль немного отступила. Джош наливает в чайник воду, ставит его подогреваться и присаживается на один из высоких стульев. Нужно взвесить все.

Что изменилось?

Поведение Джима. Это самое глобальное, пока что. Еще на Джоше есть футболка. Снова. Он ее снял, перед тем, как забраться в ванную. И, раз Джим был там, когда он очнулся, дверь в ванную была открыта, хотя в этот раз Джош ее запер. 

Означает ли то, что Джош проснулся здесь, а не, например, в Огайо, что они с Тайлером все еще друзья в этом времени?

Джош идет за телефоном в спальню. Он проводит пальцем по экрану и смотрит на время. Три часа ночи. Конечно, он знает, что Тайлер, скорее всего, не спит сейчас. Но звонить ему в такой час было бы глупостью.

Тайлер все еще в списке его контактов. И все звонки, которые Дан сделал в прошлые несколько часов, все еще были в исходящих. Если Джош будет обзванивать всех снова, он будет выглядеть идиотом.

Джош прячет лицо в ладонях.

Он ударил Тайлера. По лицу. Ударил. 

« _Он должен был ударить в ответ._ »

Да он никогда бы не сделал этого, о чем Джош думал вообще?

И Тайлер простил его? Даже после тех слов?

Джош знал, что было время, когда Тайлер был не уверен в их дружбе. Ему сказал об этом сам Тайлер, когда они напились в каком-то баре на его совершеннолетие.

Да, это было нечестно, Джош признает. Но он думал, что поступает правильно.

Джош проверят входящие сообщения. Его переписка с Тайлером про дневники все еще на месте. И про то, что Джош может поговорить с ним в любое время, когда только захочет.

Он улыбается. Их дружбу так глупо не разрушить. Джош поднимает руки в воздух.

« _Сдаюсь._ »

Уговор есть уговор. Тем более, уговор с Судьбой. Хоть и условный.

Последняя попытка не сработала. Джош помнит условие.

Он **определенно** напьется завтра.

***

Джош с размахом ставит пустую стопку на деревянную поверхность.

Он в каком-то баре, оккупировал барную стойку. Бармен – кудрявый брюнет с зелеными глазами и рассеченной бровью (Джош успел разглядеть, что это шрам) – исполняет его заказы, снова и снова наполняя бокал. Джош пьяно ухмыляется.

« _А он милый, надо будет спросить его телефон._ »

\- Повторить! – говорит он вместо этого и ведет указательным пальцем по воздуху.

\- Может, тебе уже хватит? Завтра понедельник.

Нет, этот бармен – Джош щурится, пытаясь разглядеть его имя на бейджике – все-таки милый, чертовски милый.

\- Тэо, милый, я буду решать, когда мне хватит. Повторить, – он пододвигает стопку ближе к бармену. Тэо послушно наполняет ее.

\- Так ты думаешь, что я милый? – он дотрагивается до руки Дана, когда отдает ему заказ. Джош ошеломленно смотрит ему в глаза. 

\- Я сказал это вслух? Вот черт... – Он смеется. В голове пусто. Так пусто, как давно уже не было.

Вот какой должна быть его жизнь. Беззаботной. Свободной от идиотского «листа позора», свободной от размышлений на тему кто достоин смерти, а кто – нет. Без собаки-робота рядом.

К слову о Джиме, его забрал Джордан, за что Джош был даже немного благодарен. Ему не хотелось больше тревожить пса.

\- Что у тебя стряслось? – спрашивает Тэо, протирая стаканы. Дело идет к утру, Джош провел здесь много часов.

\- Ммм... Ничего особенного. – Он проводит пальцем по краю стопки.

Ничего особенного, просто Джошу предстояло вернуться во времени и... не делать абсолютно ничего, зная, что его лучший друг, человек, которого Джош любил довольно большой период времени, которого, возможно, все еще любит, погибнет.

А кроме этого – ничего особенного.

\- Да ладно тебе, чел, так не напиваются из-за «ничего особенного», – Тэо изображает кавычки.

Джош улыбается и опрокидывает стопку себе в горло. 

\- Мой лучший друг умер, – поморщившись, произносит он и ставит стопку на барную стойку с глухим стуком.

\- Мне жаль, – отзывается бармен, незаметно забирая стопку у Джоша из-под носа. – Давно?

\- Пятого июля, – отвечает Дан. Он не врет, так будет. Будет, как только Джош наберется смелости.

\- Ты пьешь уже десять дней? Или сорвался только сегодня?

\- Второе. – Тэо присвистывает.

\- Вот это сила воли! Ты сильный. 

\- Нет, ни хрена подобного, – качает головой Джош. – Я не смог ему помочь, хотя возможностей было хоть отбавляй, я даже признаться ему не смог. Разве сильный человек так поступает?

\- Признаться?

\- Я любил его, – легко говорит Дан. Вот так вот просто, незнакомцу в баре, которого он видит первый раз в жизни. – Долго. Молча. И потом он умер. Конец. – Для Тэо Джош мог оказаться не таким уж незнакомцем. За то, что он сказал бармену только что, могли бы убить многие СМИ и некоторые фаны. Но в данный момент Джошу абсолютно все равно.

\- Окей, ладно, но у вас много воспоминаний? – осторожно спрашивает бармен после небольшой паузы. 

Нет, похоже, Тэо не знает, кто он такой. Тем лучше. 

Джош хмурится.

\- Чего?

\- Совместных воспоминаний? Когда вы были только вдвоем?

\- Достаточно, – пожимает плечами Джош.

\- Вот. Это то, что навсегда останется с тобой. Храни их так же, как и память о нем. Воспоминания вечны и постоянны. И это не изменится. Ни здесь, – Тэо легко тыкает его пальцем в лоб. – Ни здесь, - он указывает Джошу в сердце. – Если ты будешь жалеть об упущенных моментах, то никогда не простишь себя. Лучше сосредоточься на тех моментах, когда вы оба были счастливы. Это никогда не умрет, – Тэо тепло улыбается. Джош смотрит на него, открыв рот.

Кто-то однажды сказал, что бармены дешевле и опытнее психологов. Джош готов был пожать руку этому человеку и подписаться под его словами. Но вместо этого он жмет протянутую руку Тэо и чувствует в своей ладони бумажку.

\- Это... на случай... если... ну... через много-много дней или около того... – бармен чешет затылок и смущенно смеется. Джош сжимает ладонь.

\- Около того, – улыбаясь, повторяет он.

***

Джош возвращается домой под утро. Он не устал, напротив, в нем кровь кипела, хотелось что-нибудь сделать. Наверное, потому что Джош все еще пьян.

Город, кажется, и не засыпал этой ночью. Убер Джоша проезжает недалеко от побережья, и Джош видит в окно полоску рассвета над горизонтом. Еще пара минут, и солнце окончательно выглянет из-за кромки океана.

Новый день – новый я, так говорят, кажется?

Когда Джош вновь оказывается в своей квартире, он сползает на пол сразу после того, как запирает за собой входную дверь.

Он сидит так немного, после чего поднимается на ноги и нестройным шагом идет в свою комнату. Странно, он только что был готов горы свернуть.

Джош приземляется лицом в белые простыни.

Конечный пункт достигнут.

Можно отключить систему?

[Да][Нет]

Отклонено.

Джош стонет и переворачивается на спину. Он прислушивается к себе. Сердце стучит сильно, так, что картинка перед глазами Джоша мелко дрожит в такт ударам. 

Его тело знает, что что-то грядет. И как долго бы Джош не оттягивал этот момент, ему суждено случиться. 

Он трет глаза. Нужно успокоиться. Как там сказал Тэо? Сосредоточиться на положительных моментах?

Джош думает о том, сколько положительных моментов он пропустил из-за своих провалов в памяти. Хотел бы он пережить их заново...

Стоп.

Нет, это плохая идея, Джош, ты пьян.

Но если он в скором времени лишится своего друга навсегда, может ли Джош напоследок пережить их счастливые моменты вместе? Он имеет на это право?

Джош садится на кровати. 

Да, черт возьми, он имеет на это право!

«Лист позора» все еще валяется на полу в ванной комнате, он лежал там с того момента, как Джош очнулся в ванне в последний раз. Вооружившись им и полупустой бутылкой виски, найденной в баре на кухне, Джош садится на диван в гостиной. Он делает пару глотков для храбрости и ставит бутылку на журнальный столик перед собой.

Это плохая идея.

Джош расправляет лист на колене.

Очень, очень плохая.

« _Мне это нужно._ »

Ты уверен?

« _Я уверен._ »

Тайлер был рядом с Джошем, кажется, всегда. Он не мог представить свой день в школе без Тайлера. Вообще, день в принципе. Если они не виделись, то переписывались или созванивались. Каждый день.

«Это не здоро́во.» – говорила ему мама. Джош всегда пожимал плечами, говорил, что будет у себя, шел в свою комнату и звонил Тайлеру, чтобы поболтать обо всем на свете. 

Они проводили много времени вместе, но провалы в памяти разделяли их.

Сейчас Джош просто прочитает те, которые у него были рядом с Тайлером.

Сейчас бы вспомнить, какие именно это были провалы...

На этом листе описано семь. Четыре в средней школе, три в старшей. Два из них Джош уже посетил.

Он делает еще пару глотков.

Может быть, этот? Здесь есть имя Тайлера...

Апрель 29, 2005

_Очнулся на финише. Была физкультура, мы бежали кросс. Тайлер сказал, что я прибежал первым, но я этого не помню. Я даже бегать не люблю, с чего бы мне прибежать первым?.._

Джош усмехается. Все меняется. Абсолютно все.

_...Я пропустил звук свистка. Последнее, что помню – Джефферсон толкнул меня и сказал бежать..._

Через мгновение Джош погружается во тьму. Через два мгновения он чувствует сильный толчок в спину.

\- Беги, Джош, ну же! – его обгоняет рослый темноволосый парень – Джефферсон, кажется. 

Джош оглядывается по сторонам. Его обгоняют все, даже самые медленные. Джошу все равно, он ищет Тайлера.

В тот день – Джош почему-то вспомнил – Тайлер не бежал кросс. За день до этого, на тренировке по баскетболу, он неудачно приземлился после прыжка и подвернул лодыжку. Ничего серьезного, но тренер настоял на том, чтобы Тайлер не бежал кросс, и просто посидел на скамье, дал ноге отдохнуть. Сейчас Джош понимает, что тренер просто не хотел лишиться капитана команды перед важной игрой, поэтому перестраховался.

Но в тот день Джош чертовски завидовал Тайлеру – он же ненавидел бегать.

Джош находит его на трибунах. Тайлер хмурится и что-то кричит, бурно жестикулируя.

Ах да, точно, кросс.

Джош снова оглядывается. Его уже нагнал первый бегун – он завершил первый круг. Джош провожает взглядом его спину.

« _Я должен прийти первым в этой гонке, так?_ »

Он разминает ноги. Подпрыгивает на месте несколько раз. Хрустит шеей. Его обгоняет еще пара человек.

А еще Тайлер смотрит. Он будет смотреть, а потом расскажет ему, Джошу, о том, что он пришел первым. Его глаза будут наполнены радостью.

Джош срывается с места.

***

Джош пьян. Джош пьян, ему не стоит этого делать.

***

Июль 21, 2001

_Очнулся около бассейна. Тайлер спас меня. Он вытащил меня из воды, сказал, что я вдруг начал тонуть. Это странно, я же умею плавать. Последнее, что помню – я был в бассейне, доставал мячик для Мэдди, его унесло ветром..._

Джош закрывает глаза перед тем, как комната начинает трястись, и делает глубокий вдох – очень зря, вода сразу попадает в его дыхательные пути. 

Джош куда-то проваливается и не может вдохнуть. Он распахивает глаза и видит голубую мозаику. Над Джошем толща воды, а в легких почти нет воздуха. Его охватывает паника. Он начинает быстро двигать руками, пытаясь всплыть на поверхность, но у него не получается. Джош смотрит вверх и ничего не видит – в глазах потемнело. Он начинает отключаться.

Вдруг сквозь пелену Джош чувствует, как его хватают под руки и вытаскивают на поверхность. Он все еще не может вдохнуть.

\- Джош! Джош! Ты меня слышишь? Джош?! 

Джош хочет ответить, хотя бы кивнуть, но он не владеет своим телом. Чьи-то руки ритмично нажимают Джошу на грудь.

Через несколько нажатий у Джоша срабатывает рвотный рефлекс. Он поворачивает голову в сторону, вовремя – вода выливается из его рта вперемешку с чем-то оранжевым. Сначала Джош пугается, но после видит банку из-под Фанты, валяющуюся неподалеку. 

Он, наконец, делает глубокий вдох и закашливается.

\- Ты как? Джош? – Джош вспоминает, что рядом с ним есть люди. Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Тайлера. Он тоже тяжело дышит, у него мокрые волосы, челка прилипла ко лбу. На его плечах рассыпаны капли воды, в них отражается солнце. Джошу кажется, что он умер и попал в рай.

Тайлер выглядит молодо. Джош делает несложные вычисления и понимает, что ему двенадцать сейчас. Совсем мальчишка. И ему хватило сил?

Рядом стоит Медди с полотенцем в руках и самыми испуганными глазами в мире. Точно, они же были одни дома в тот день.

Они оба все еще смотрят на него, в ожидании, поэтому Джош произносит сиплое:

\- Я в порядке... – Затем прочищает горло и повторяет: – В порядке... 

Тайлер закрывает глаза и выдыхает.

\- Ты достал меня? – хрипло спрашивает Джош. Тайлер открывает глаза и кивает. – Ты сильный.

Тайлер мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

\- Неа. Адреналин, чел. 

\- Адреналин?

\- Я думал, ты... – Тайлер останавливается и смотрит на свою сестру. Он забирает у нее полотенце. – Мэдди, иди в дом, пожалуйста, и принеси еще полотенце.

Девочка убегает, Тайлер провожает ее взглядом. Убедившись, что она вне поля досягаемости, он поворачивается к Джошу.

\- Я думал, ты умрешь, – честно говорит Тайлер. Джош принимает сидячее положение и Джозеф накрывает его полотенцем. – А мне бы очень не хотелось этого.

\- Почему? – Джош сдвигает полотенце так, чтобы видеть лицо Тайлера.

\- Ну, как бы, очевидно, почему, – саркастически отвечает Джозеф.

\- А, ну да, точно. – Джош вытирает нос краем полотенца. – Спасибо.

\- Брось, ты бы сделал для меня то же самое. – Тайлер встает на ноги и начинает ходить вокруг – он не шутил про адреналин.

\- В смысле, если бы ты тонул? – не понял Джош. Тайлер дергает плечом.

\- В смысле, вообще. Если бы я был на волоске от смерти, а у тебя была бы возможность меня спасти, ты бы это сделал. Ты бы спас меня. Я прав?

Джош молчит. Тайлер останавливается.

\- Я прав? – Джош отрешенно кивает, смотря в землю. С его волос капает вода.

***

Джош глотает спиртное снова и снова. Он уже не ищет имя Тайлера, просто читает все подряд.

***

Декабрь 25, 2001

_Очнулся дома, на первом этаже, рядом с елкой. Джордан за что-то меня благодарил..._

Джош с родителями долго не говорили младшим про его провалы в памяти. Джордан узнал в этот день, в Рождество, потому что оказался рядом. Они с Джошем сильно сблизились после этого случая. И Джордан часто говорил, что, если бы не Джош, он никогда бы не стал тем, кем является сейчас.

_...Это второй провал за год. Рождество испорчено. Хорошо, что этот проклятый год скоро закончится. Последнее, что помню – мы открывали подарки. Я отдал Эшли свой подарок – томик Шекспира. Она мечтала об этой книге, наверное, полгода, но почему-то не покупала – я слышал, как Эшли говорила маме об этом. В этом году у меня получилось устроить ей сюрприз, она точно ни о чем не догадывалась..._

\- Это то, что я думаю?! – вопит Эшли и разрывает обертку. – Да, Джош! Спасибо! – Она кидается к брату через всю комнату и обнимает его, крепко сжимая заветную книгу в руке. – Я уж думала, ты никогда не поймешь моих намеков... – Эшли отстраняется, посмеиваясь. Джош тоже смеется, но через пару секунд до него доходит смысл ее последней фразы. Он закатывает глаза. 

\- ...Пожалуйста, наверное? – Эшли протягивает ему свой подарок.

\- Не расстраивайся, вот, держи. – Джош берет в руки маленький сверток, размером с колоду карт. – С Рождеством тебя!

Он знает, что это, он помнит. Это карточки с покемонами, голографические. Они довольно редкие, значит, Эшли специально накупила кучу упаковок с этими карточками и отобрала голографические.

Джоша не должно было это растрогать. Не должно было, но растрогало. Он открывает упаковку и удивляется настолько искренне, насколько может.

Его улыбка настоящая. И слезы, которые Джош так пытается сдержать сейчас, тоже. Он счастлив.

« _Может, все это и не было такой плохой идеей?_ »

Джош окидывает взглядом гостиную. Вся его семья здесь – мама, папа, сестры и брат. Все обмениваются подарками, даже Эбби раздает всем свои рисунки.

Джош улыбается, принимая в руки свой портрет, который как две капли воды похож на портрет Эшли. Он благодарит юную художницу.

Как давно они собирались вот так? Джош уже не помнит. Ему чертовски не хватает этого в настоящем. Он смотрит на Джордана. Младший брат сидит рядом на полу, грустный, с новеньким набором Лего в руках.

\- Хей, что не так? – обращается к нему Джош. Джордан смущается.

\- Ничего.

\- Ты можешь рассказать мне, все в порядке.

Мальчик молчит около минуты и затем манит Джоша пальцем. Джош наклоняется к нему.

\- Мне не нравится мой подарок, – шепчет ему на ухо Джордан.

\- Это не то, чего ты хотел? – шепчет ему в ответ Джош.

\- Да, но я не могу сказать об этом маме, потому что это невежливо. – Старший кивает с очень серьезным видом.

\- А чего бы ты хотел? – осторожно спрашивает он. Джордан мнется, но все равно отвечает, все еще шепотом.

\- Я... Я бы хотел фотоаппарат. И я знаю, что мама мне его не купит, потому что это дорого, и я еще маленький, но мне все равно хочется, очень сильно.

\- Ты хочешь стать фотографом, когда вырастешь? – Джордан дергает ворс ковра.

\- Может быть. – Джош молчит, улыбаясь. И девятилетний Джордан истолковывает его улыбку по-своему. – Я знаю, что это глупо, можешь не говорить мне...

\- Это не глупо. Я думаю, что из тебя получится замечательный фотограф, – от чистого сердца произносит Джош. Он знает, что должен был сказать именно это. Потому что это правда.

Джош видит, как маленький огонек в глазах младшего брата, ранее еле тлеющий, разгорается с новой силой.

\- ...Ты правда так думаешь?

\- Да. И скажи маме об этом. Не часть про подарок, а часть про фотоаппарат. – Джордан кивает, соглашаясь.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо тебе, Джош.

***

Нет, плохая. Идея все-таки плохая.

Джош вытирает кровь из носа какими-то салфетками, найденными на кухне. Он читает следующую запись, игнорируя усилившуюся боль в голове.

***

Октябрь 31, 2003

_Очнулся дома у Кайла, на вечеринке. Тайлер сказал, что ничего особенного не произошло, мы просто зашли в дом и выпили немного пива. Я впервые попробовал алкоголь, и я не помню этого. Вот облом..._

Джош смотрит на почти пустую бутылку виски. 

« _В этом нет ничего крутого, Джош. Обещаю._ »

_...Последнее, что помню – мы с Тайлером шли по переулку, у меня заело молнию на худи..._

\- Ну, давай же...

Джош останавливается посреди дороги, дергает за «собачку» сильнее, и – о чудо! – молния, наконец, застегивается. 

\- Да!

Тайлер, который ушел немного вперед, оглядывается.

\- Ты идешь?!

\- Иду! – отвечает Джош и быстро нагоняет его.

Через пару секунд они выходят на широкую улицу. Тут и там снуют дети, отовсюду слышно заветное «сладость или гадость». Джош улыбается. Хэллоуин. Лучшее время года.

Они идут вдоль цепочки из светящихся фонарей (было уже довольно темно), пока Тайлер не останавливается у ворот дома, из которого звучит музыка.

\- Кажется, здесь. – Джозеф сверяется с клочком бумаги и проверяет имя на почтовом ящике. – Да, это тот дом.

Джош вдруг чувствует тревогу. 

О, нет, только не сейчас. Только не паническая атака, не надо, пожалуйста, ему хватает их в настоящем...

Все эмоции Джоша, должно быть отразились у него на лице, потому что Тайлер подошел к нему и спросил, что случилось.

\- Мне страшно, – ответил Джош, спустя пару долгих мгновений. Тайлер расстегивает молнию на своем худи и заглядывает ему в лицо.

\- Почему? – Джош смотрит в землю. Он пожимает плечами.

\- Не знаю.

Нет, Джош **ты знаешь**. Будь честным один гребаный раз и признайся себе хотя бы в этом.

Тебе страшно, потому что скоро все закончится. Скоро всему придет конец, и ты знаешь это. И тебе страшно.

Тайлер берется за «собачку» молнии его толстовки и тянет вверх, застегивая капюшон до конца и закрывая Джошу лицо.

\- Вот. Так они не будут знать, что это ты, – произносит Тайлер и застегивает свою худи тоже. – Ты можешь снять его, когда будешь готов.

Джош кивает. Стало легче, немного. Он улыбается сам себе. Тайлер всегда знал, что сказать, всегда.

\- Идем. – Джош чувствует, как Тайлер берет его за руку и ведет вперед. Он чувствует его уверенную ладонь в своей, и все остальное вдруг становится таким незначительным.

Ему больше не страшно.

Джош слышит, как Тайлер звонит во входную дверь, и она открывается, выпуская музыку, звучавшую внутри дома, на волю.

\- Хей, чего как, народ?! – Это, скорее всего, Кайл. Он говорит громко, пытаясь перекричать музыку. Поэтому, или потому что он уже немного пьян. – И кто же у нас скрывается под масками, ммм?!

Джош вжимает голову в плечи, но Тайлер все еще держит его за руку, крепко, будто не намеренный отпускать вовсе. Он снимает капюшон.

\- А, это вы!.. – тут же откликается Кайл и отступает в сторону, пропуская их с Джошем внутрь. – Добро пожаловать, скелетоны!

***

Тайлер взял его за руку.

Тайлер, мать его, Джозеф взял его за гребаную руку и не рассказал об этом.

Джош смотрит на дату записи – две тысячи третий год. В тот же год Джош совершил каминг-аут перед ним. За пару недель до Хэллоуина.

« _Почему ты не рассказал об этом, Тайлер? Почему?_ »

Джош снова вытирает кровь с лица, комкает салфетку и бросает ее в небольшую образовавшуюся на полу кучу. Он допивает виски и ставит пустую бутылку на стол.

Голова болит. Но ему остался лишь один провал. Самый важный, после которого все можно будет закончить.

Выпускной.

Джош должен сделать кое-что, так ведь?

***

Май 25, 2006

_Очнулся в какой-то кладовке. Тайлер был рядом со мной, он почему-то сильно разозлился, настолько сильно, что ушел с выпускного. И сказал, чтобы я больше к нему не прикасался. Я ударил его? Как тогда, снова? Я не знаю, не знаю! Я так устал. ЭТО..._

Слово обведено несколько раз.

_...дерьмо не помогает. Что бы доктор Лафайет ни говорила, это не помогает. Я ненавижу это. Я не знаю, смогу ли я жить дальше подобным образом. Потому что у меня такое чувство, что это никогда не закончится..._

Ты ошибаешься, Джош. Закончится, совсем скоро.

_...Последнее, что помню – мы шли по коридору к главному выходу, хотелось подышать воздухом. Мимо пробежала какая-то парочка, держась за руки, девушка наступила мне на ногу..._

\- Хей! – возмущенно восклицает Джош и проверяет правый ботинок. 

\- Брось, они ничего не видят вокруг себя. – Тайлер идет рядом с ним, он улыбается.

Они оба в костюмах, взятых напрокат, и в дурацких галстуках, которые им совершенно не идут – выпускные двухтысячных стоят отдельного параграфа в учебниках по истории моды.

\- Это не дает им права наступать людям на ноги и оставаться безнаказанными! – Джош все еще возмущается, но для вида – девушка почти не испачкала его обувь. 

Они с Тайлером продолжают идти по школьному коридору.

\- Джош, ты когда-нибудь влюблялся? – вдруг весело спрашивает Джозеф. Джош смотрит на него. 

Тайлер пинает какое-то упавшее сверху украшение. Его руки в карманах, на губах улыбка.

Джош сглатывает.

\- Да.

\- Ну, тогда ты должен понять, что они чувствуют сейчас, – усмехается Тайлер.

\- Как думаешь, куда они так торопились? – тихо спрашивает Джош.

\- Ты же не серьезно, да? – Тайлер смотрит на него и смеется. – По-моему, все очевидно.

\- Тайлер, я могу поговорить с тобой? – Джош увидел дверь в ту самую кладовку. Сейчас или никогда.

Тайлер хмурится.

\- Мы же... разговариваем?

\- Наедине.

\- Ну мы... – Тайлер оглядывается по сторонам. – Мы, вроде, одни сейчас, так что... 

Джош закатывает глаза, берет его за руку и ведет к кладовке. Он дергает за ручку двери – она не заперта.

\- Ты чего, чел? – Джош заводит Тайлера внутрь и прикрывает за ними дверь.

Он выдыхает. А вот и тревога. Джош сделает это и все. Всему конец. Голова вдруг разболелась...

\- Джош? – произносит Тайлер. В кладовке темно – Джош не знает, где выключатель. Но сейчас он ему и не нужен, скоро глаза привыкнут к темноте. Но Джошу нужно торопиться – у него не так много времени.

Он поворачивается к Тайлеру лицом.

Ну же, просто сделай это, Джош. Не веди себя так, будто это твой первый поцелуй.

Но это первый поцелуй с **ним**.

\- Тай, мне очень жаль, но я не смог. – Что ты мелешь? – Я должен был тебя спасти, но не смог. Прости меня, – непрошенные слезы застилают глаза, и он вытирает их рукавом.

\- Ты о чем? – единственный источник света здесь – полоска желтоватого цвета под дверью. Вдруг она перекрывается тенью – кто-то проходит мимо кладовки. Джош замирает, Тайлер, почему-то, тоже. 

\- Джош? – снова шепчет он. Снаружи звучит музыка, их никто не услышит, но Тайлер все равно шепчет, не зная, почему. Джош чувствует его дыхание на своей щеке. Он так близко. 

Какого черта?

Джош подается вперед и находит его губы. Это оказалось проще, чем он думал.

Тайлер не сопротивляется. Но и не отвечает. Он просто стоит там, Джош будто статую целует.

« _Почему он ничего не делает?_ »

Тайлер будто выходит из транса и, наконец, отталкивает его.

\- Что это должно значить? – строго спрашивает он. Джош молчит, и в его щеку прилетает пощечина. Сильная, до звона в ушах.

\- Я спрашиваю, что это должно значить? - цедит Тайлер сквозь зубы.

Джош открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не успевает – он проваливается в темноту.

***

Он не приходит в себя. Почему он не приходит в себя? Боль в голове жуткая...

Джош слышит какие-то голоса на фоне, некоторые из которых кажутся ему смутно знакомыми. Он снова проваливается в сон.

Через какое-то время он вновь может слышать. Что-то рядом с ним издает противный писк, Джош бы поморщился от звука, если бы мог. Голова больше не болит.

Он очень неудобно лежит. Очень. 

\- Мистер Дан? Вы меня слышите?

Джош делает усилие, чтобы открыть глаза. У него получается через минуту.

\- Мистер Дан? – повторяет незнакомый голос, и Джош фокусирует внимание на человеке перед ним.

\- Меня зовут доктор Рид. Я буду вашим лечащим врачом. – Ясно, он в больнице. Что же произошло?

\- Мистер Дан, вы можете говорить? – Джош немного открывает рот и издает что-то похожее на «Да».

Доктор светит фонариком ему в глаза. 

\- Джош, назовите мне свое полное имя, пожалуйста, и день своего рождения.

\- Джошуа... Уильям Дан, тысяча... девятьсот восемьдесят восьмой год, июнь, восемнадцатое. – Джош говорит тихо, делая небольшие паузы между словами. Он вдруг чувствует себя очень уставшим, ему снова захотелось спать.

\- Очень хорошо, Джош, а какое сегодня число?

Джош делает длинную паузу перед ответом. Он знает, просто немного запутался с этими перемещениями.

\- Июль, шестнадцатое? – произносит он в вопросительной форме, и доктор Рид кивает.

\- Да, верно – он делает запись в карту.

\- Что... что со мной произошло? – хрипло спрашивает Джош. Он пытается лечь более удобно, но у него не получается.

Доктор Рид поправляет очки на носу.

\- Вас привезли несколько часов назад, Джош, у вас был инсульт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А у кого это у нас тут мозг перегрузился?  
> Алкоголь вредит вашему здоровью, дети, он приводит к принятию необдуманных решений, приводящих порой к не самым лучшим последствиям.  
> Everybody, drink responsibly.
> 
> Надеюсь, вас не испугал мой ос. Милый, правда?  
> (я вписала очень милого твиттерского в свой фанфик и он никогда об этом не узнает с:)  
> ((ладно, шучу я просто думала об имени для бармена, пока листала твиттер, и наткнулась на него, и подумала вай нот))


	11. Прости меня.

\- ...Что? – писк прибора рядом с кроватью Джоша участился.

\- Благоприятный. – Доктор Рид поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте. – У вас благоприятный исход. Ваше сознание восстановилось за несколько часов. Вам повезло, что ваш друг быстро вас нашел и правильно оказал первую помощь. 

\- Мой... друг? – Джош все еще пытается подтянуться на кровати. Безрезультатно. 

\- Да. У вас был тромб в сосуде префронтальной коры головного мозга, мы сделали МРТ, но из-за большого количества алкоголя в крови не сразу удалось сделать четкие снимки. Но очаг мы нашли и провели тромболизис*. На повторных снимках все чисто. Вас можно поздравить, это самый лучший исход из подобной ситуации.

\- Префронтальная... что?

\- Префронтальная кора. Часть мозга, отвечающая за память.

Какая ирония. Джош бы усмехнулся, если бы у него хватило сил на это.

\- На первый взгляд серьезных повреждений нет, – продолжает Рид, – но без последствий вам не обойтись. Вы чувствуете слабость в конечностях?

\- Эм... Да? Я не могу... поправить... – Джош не может вспомнить слово. Не может и все. Под головой эта штука. Как же она называется?

\- Подушку? – Точно.

\- Да.

\- Вы забыли слово, верно? – Джош осторожно кивает, хмурясь. – Значит, афазия*, – бормочет Рид. – Джош, что это? – Доктор показывает ему ручку, которой он писал.

\- Ручка.

\- Хорошо, что у нее внутри?

\- Стержень? – Джош хмурится. Он чувствует себя детсадовцем.

\- Что внутри стержня? – Дан открывает рот, готовый произнести слово, и... Ничего. На языке вертится... Как же называется эта жидкость? Цветная, внутри стержня. Он знает же, что за черт?..

Писк прибора снова участился.

\- Чернила. Внутри стержня чер...

\- Я знал это, – резко произносит Джош.

\- Да, но вы забыли. Это частое последствие инсульта. Но, вот что странно... – Дан напрягся. – Вы слишком молоды для подобного. Судя по вашей карте, за последние пять лет у вас даже простуды не было. Вы соблюдаете режим дня, физических нагрузок?

\- Я бегаю... четыре раза в неделю. Бокс два раза в неделю. Режим дня стараюсь соблюдать. – Джош замечает, что ему проще изъясняться короткими предложениями. Доктор Рид кивает и записывает.

\- Головные боли?

Джош замирает. Он их игнорировал, но боли в голове появились одиннадцатого июля, после его первого прыжка в прошлое.

\- ... Да. – говорит Дан. – Последнюю неделю часто... Болит голова. – Рид снова кивает. Он задает еще несколько вопросов и, наконец, встает.

\- Мы будем давать вам... – Рид произносит названия препаратов, – ...пару недель. Понаблюдаем за вашей реакцией. И еще, вам нужно начать процесс реабилитации как можно скорее.

\- Барабаны?

\- Что?

\- Что насчет... игры на барабанах?

\- Об этом придется пока забыть. – У Джоша, кажется, сердце через пол провалилось.

\- Что? – спрашивает он севшим голосом.

\- Вы даже ручку сейчас держать не сможете. – Джош резко выдыхает воздух через нос. – Не верите? Вот, попробуйте. – Рид протянул ему свою ручку. Дан пытается взять ее нормально, так, как люди обычно их держат, правда пытается. Ему удается только зацепить ее мизинцем и безымянным пальцем.

У него опускаются плечи. 

\- А как же тур?.. 

\- Боюсь, им придется обойтись без вас, – мягко говорит доктор.

Джош чувствует себя так, будто у него в груди дыру проделали. 

Игра на барабанах для него – все. Сколько продлится реабилитация? Сколько он пробудет без своей «брони»? Его крепость отобрали. Точнее, он сам ее разрушил.

« _Какой же я идиот... Идиот, идиот, идиот, идиот, идиот, идиот, ид..._ »

Доктор Рид выходит из палаты, и, как только дверь за ним закрывается, Джош дает волю слезам.

Он сам во всем виноват. Он всех подвел.

Всех – Тайлера, Марка, всю команду, которая на них работает, фанов, всех. Он не сможет играть на барабанах, это значит, что тур не состоится, что люди, которые должны были быть задействованы в шоу, останутся без работы. Компания потеряет много денег. Фаны, которые ждали их возвращения целый год, останутся ни с чем. Альбом практически готов, осталась лишь пара штрихов, но Джош не сможет их добавить. Он всех подвел.

Джош снова слышит тот самый противный, раздражающий голос, который как никогда вовремя решил почтить его своим присутствием.

« _Тайлер тоже подвел, когда умер. Я же не умер._ »

Заткнись!

Джош ненавидит себя за эту мысль. Он ненавидит себя, ему себя жалко, и из-за этого он ненавидит себя еще сильнее.

Дверь открывается, и Джош быстро вытирает лицо краем одеяла.

Заходит медсестра, чтобы проверить его капельницу, и Джош просит ее поправить ему подушку, потому что он настолько жалкий.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете сейчас? – спрашивает медсестра, поправляя Джошу еще и одеяло, хоть он и не просил об этом. 

\- Устал, – выдыхает Джош. Ему, наконец, удобно лежать. Может, удастся уснуть и сбежать **отсюда** хотя бы на пару часов. Хотя бы пару часов **это** не будет реальностью. Можно?

\- Хорошо, тогда я скажу молодому человеку у дверей, что...

\- Нет! – прерывает ее Джош. – Пусть войдет, – поспешно произносит он, плохо скрывая волнение. Медсестра кивает.

\- Недолго – предупреждает она и выходит из палаты. Джош благодарит ее вслед.

Он был не настроен для посещений, но вдруг... Джош сглатывает. Вдруг это Тайлер? 

Какой же ты жалкий, Джош, боже мой.

\- Хей, ты как? – Джордан. Это Джордан, не Тайлер.

Джош расслабляется. Он себе в этом не признается, но, на самом деле он рад, что это Джордан, потому что как теперь вести себя с Тайлером Джош слабо представлял.

\- Отстойно, – отзывается он. Джордан берет стул и садится рядом с его кроватью.

\- Я рассказал маме, они с папой летят сюда. – Джош застонал.

\- Зачем?

\- Затем, что ты чуть не умер, Джош! – резко говорит Джордан и тут же осекается. – Прости. Мне сказали не повышать голос.

\- Все в порядке, я заслужил, – тихо говорит Джош.

\- Не заслужил ты ничего... – Джордан скребет ногтями ножку стула, на котором сидит. – Когда мне позвонили отсюда и сказали, что с тобой, меня вырвало. 

\- Иу, Джордан!.. – Джош морщится и слабо улыбается. Джордан закатывает глаза.

\- Заткнись... – он бросает взгляд в сторону окна. Джош видит, что его брат избегает зрительного контакта. Но не из-за того, что презирает, а из-за того, что боится расплакаться. Так всегда было, еще с детства. – Я за эти несколько часов столько всего натерпелся... А я ведь всего лишь ждал. Я себе даже представлять боюсь, что ты чувствуешь. Или что чувствовал Тайлер, когда нашел тебя...

Джош не ослышался?

\- Тайлер нашел меня? – переспросил он.

В ответ Джордан поведал Джошу историю его чудесного спасения. Ну, не совсем чудесного.

Около четырех утра Джоша сфотографировали в баре какие-то посетители. Ничего особенного, просто фото, на которых он за барной стойкой. Фото разлетелись по сети. Не удивительно – фаны изголодались по новостям. От twenty one pilots год не было ничего слышно, и тут вот, нате вам – пьяный Джош, «флиртующий» с барменом.

Марк увидел фото и, так как его друзья беспокоятся о сокрытии ориентации Джоша больше, чем сам Джош, поднял на уши всех, кто не спал. По счастливой случайности среди них оказался Тайлер, который уже полгода не спит по ночам из-за их с Джошем нового альбома. Вместе они оборвали Джошу телефон, но тот, конечно же, был не в состоянии ответить.

\- Я был пьян, – сокрушенно произносит Джош.

« _Или был в декабре две тысячи первого._ »

В общем, Тайлер вызвался съездить к Джошу, проверить, как он. Марк и еще пара ребят остались придумывать, как подчистить информацию с фото.

Тайлер приехал к Джошу около пяти утра. Тот конечно же не открыл, но у Джозефа был запасной ключ. Тайлер нашел Джоша в гостиной, он сидел на диване и смотрел перед собой. Рядом на полу было много окровавленных салфеток. Когда Тайлер позвал его, Джош повернулся к нему и улыбнулся. Его улыбка показалась Тайлеру странной – левый уголок рта был опущен – поэтому он попросил Джоша улыбнуться еще раз и сказать свое имя. Когда Джош не смог сделать этого, Тайлер вызвал скорую и оказал первую помощь. Так что, скорее всего, только благодаря ему Джош сейчас жив.

Джош часто моргает. Тайлер спас его. **Опять**.

\- Он сейчас внизу, – продолжает Джордан. Старший хмурится.

\- Что? Кто?

\- Тайлер. Он в комнате ожидания. Его сюда не пускают, потому что он не член семьи.

Точно. Его бы сюда и не пустили. А Джош губу раскатал.

Джордан замолчал. Он все еще смотрит в окно, поэтому Джош не может видеть его лица. Но, судя по тому, как младший заламывает себе пальцы, он очень переживает. Они заговорили одновременно.

\- Джош, знаешь...

\- Я люблю тебя.

Джордан оглядывается на него и мягко улыбается.

\- И я тебя. Я хотел сказать то же самое. – В его глазах слезы, он смахивает их рукавом толстовки. – Джош, если бы ты ушел, я бы, наверное...

\- Все будет хорошо. Просто доверься мне. Я уже оказался прав однажды. Когда сказал тебе, что ты станешь фотографом?.. – Джордан снова смотрит на него, на этот раз немного испуганно.

\- Ты вспомнил? – Джош утвердительно моргает. – Это из-за инсульта?

\- Может быть, – уклончиво отвечает Джош и слабо улыбается. – Видишь, я же говорил.

Джордан улыбается тоже и берет его за руку. Джош сжимает ее так сильно, насколько может. Получается не очень.

Они сидят так некоторое время.

\- Дай мне свой телефон, – вдруг тихо просит Джош. Джордан с сомнением смотрит на него.

\- Но доктор Рид сказал, что тебе нельзя...

\- Одна минута, пожалуйста.

Джордан вздыхает, достает телефон из кармана и протягивает его Джошу.

Тот берет его в левую ладонь и указательным пальцем правой проводит по экрану.

Он знает телефон Тайлера наизусть.

Джош медленно набирает сообщение, отсылает его Джозефу, и тут же стирает его, чтобы Джордан не увидел.

\- А где Джим? – Джош возвращает телефон брату. Джордан хмурится и задает вопрос, который делает дыру у Джоша в груди еще больше.

\- Какой Джим?

***

Следующие пару дней Джош спит, находится под капельницами и принимает гостей.

К нему приехали родители с сестрами. Эшли была первой, она пришла на следующий день, вместе с Джорданом. Вначале Эшли отчитала Джоша за халатность по отношению к самому себе. Потом обняла его. Потом отчитала снова, потом снова обняла.

« _Эшли очень похожа на маму в этом смысле._ »

Следующей приехала Эбби, она привезла Джошу фрукты и печенье. Эбби сняла с печенья упаковку и протянула коробку брату. Джош надкусил одно, вкус был очень знакомым, но он не мог вспомнить название.

\- «Орео», Джош. Это «Орео», – Эбби показала ему упаковку. Джош вздохнул.

\- Чувствую себя ребенком. – Его сестра пожала плечами.

\- Тебе просто надо пройти все заново. Как видеоигра, в которую ты уже играл. Ничего страшного.

Нет, Эбби, это страшно и не просто. Но Джош никогда не признается в этом. Он просто улыбнется и кивнет. Что угодно, лишь бы за него не переживали. Джош не достоин их переживаний.

Последними приехали родители. Они расспросили доктора Рида обо всем. Лаура, конечно же, отчитала Джоша, но обняла после, совсем как Эшли.

У Джоша было время подумать. Ему запрещают напрягать глаза, поэтому он много спит. Впервые за последние пару недель Джош проспал нормальное количество часов. Без кошмаров, без сновидений вообще. Он позволил себе это сделать. Ну, или, лекарства, которые он теперь принимает, позволили ему это сделать. 

Когда Джош не спал, он думал. Он думал о жизни. Думал о прошлом.

Думать о прошлом было безопаснее всего.

Думать о настоящем ему не хватало сил, а о будущем – смелости.

Пока он размышлял над своим прошлым, одна вещь не давала Джошу покоя. Одна маленькая деталь, которой он не придавал значения раньше.

Отцу Джоша очень удачно позвонили, и ему пришлось выйти из палаты, как раз на середине истории Лауры про то, как они перепутали выходы в аэропорту. 

\- Они говорят мне «Мэм, вам придется пройти к тем воротам», а я говорю им «Ну как я пойду к тем воротам, если я только что оттуда пришла?»...

\- Мам? – Джошу кажется, что его голос эхом отдается от стен палаты. Но Лаура будто не слышит.

\- Нет, я понимаю, что здесь все по-другому, не так, как у нас в Колумбусе, но...

\- Мам! – уже громче. Ему удается привлечь ее внимание.

\- Да?

\- Почему... – Джош делает глубокий вдох, перед тем, как произнести следующие слова. – Почему мой биологический отец... хотел убить меня?

Лаура перестает улыбаться.

\- О чем ты, Джош? – Джош качает головой.

\- Прекрати.

\- Твой отец разговаривает по телефону сейчас...

\- Хватит.

\- Ты не выспался? Кошмары?

\- Мам! – Лаура осекается. Джош смотрит ей в глаза. – Я знаю. – Его мать делает глубокий вдох.

\- Джош...

\- И я не злюсь, – поспешно произносит он. – Я... вспомнил свой первый сеанс. У доктора Лафайет. 

\- Ты вспомнил? – Джош кивает. – Это из-за инсульта? – Она повторяет слова Джордана. Джош не удивлен. Он закрывает глаза и качает головой. 

\- Погоди немного, стой...

Лаура замолчала. Джош тоже, на какое-то время, чтобы подобрать слова.

\- Я не злюсь, – повторяет он еще раз. – Я благодарен тебе и Биллу... Тебе и папе. Он лучший отец, которого я только мог пожелать. Я люблю его. И я люблю тебя. – Лаура опускает голову. – Я просто... просто не понимаю, за что **он** хотел меня убить. – Джош выделяет слово «он», чтобы было понятно, кого он имеет в виду. – Что мог **ему** сделать ребенок, которому и года не было...

\- Доктор Рид сказал, что тебе нельзя волноваться... – тихо говорит она, и Джош умоляет.

\- Пожалуйста, мам. Я **перестану** волноваться, как только ты расскажешь мне. Пожалуйста.

Билл возвращается в палату, и Лаура просит его выйти снова. Было что-то в ее голосе такое, что есть, наверное, у всех мам на свете. Голос, которому никто не смеет перечить. Билл в том числе. Он покорно выходит из палаты. Лаура смотрит на Джоша. У нее красные глаза.

\- Во-первых, я тоже люблю тебя, – она быстро улыбается и вытирает слезы пальцами. Джош тянется к ней и берет за руку. Лаура хватается за его ладонь, как утопающий за соломинку, и сжимает ее изо всех сил.

\- Он был психом, – произносит его мать в тишине комнаты, и Джош ежится от внезапного холода. Он бросает взгляд на закрытое окно. – Я не знаю причины, – осторожно проговаривает Лаура. – Но я помню, как он повторял одно и то же «Он не должен был родиться», «Я сделал все, чтобы он не родился, почему он родился»...

Такое нелегко принять. Джош сглатывает – в горле внезапно пересохло. 

\- Он думал, что я не слышу. Носился со старыми фотоальбомами постоянно. У него часто шла кровь из носа...

« _Дыши. Дыши, он – не ты. Дыши_.» 

\- Я ушла. Взяла тебя, немного вещей, деньги и ушла. Но... он сумел каким-то образом пробраться... Не зря мне не спалось в ту ночь. Я благодарна богу за то, что мне не спалось, потому что, если бы... – она всхлипывает и умолкает на целую минуту, после чего продолжает. – Его признали невменяемым. Отдали в клинику. Он постоянно просил меня о фотоальбомах, я отказывала. Говорила, что помолюсь за него, а он смеялся мне в лицо и говорил, что никакого бога нет. Что бог никогда бы не сотворил подобного с ним.

Писк приборов рядом с кроватью Джоша ускорился.

\- Он все повторял, – вдруг говорит Лаура, – что ему не хочется, чтобы ты продолжил все это. Чтобы ты стал его наследником. А я все в толк не могла взять – наследником чего? Грязного мустанга девяностого года?..

В палату врываются врачи. Джош теряет сознание.

***

Джош открывает глаза и первое, что он видит – Тайлер Джозеф.

Он сидит, сгорбившись, рядом с кроватью Джоша, спрятав руки в карман-кенгуру своей желтой худи. Тайлер оглядывается по сторонам, немного раскачиваясь на стуле. Он не замечает того, что Джош очнулся.

\- Тай? – Тайлер перестает раскачиваться и испуганно смотрит на Джоша. – Тебя впустили? – Джозеф расслабляется.

\- Я заплатил им, – шутит он. Наверное. – Мне стоит позвать врача. – Тайлер вынимает руки из кармана и поднимается с места.

\- Нет, стой, – слабо протестует Джош, но Тайлер слышит. Он останавливается. – Пожалуйста, останься.

Джозеф колеблется пару секунд, затем медленно поворачивается.

\- Хорошо. Если ты просишь.

Он садится обратно на свое место. Джош смотрит на него и думает о том, как они с Тайлером поменялись ролями. Теперь он, Джош, был на больничной койке, а Тайлер – был тем, кто ждал новостей о лучшем друге.

\- Ситуация в корне изменилась*... – бормочет Джош. Тайлер смотрит на него.

\- Что? – Джош качает головой. – Ну, – Тайлер прочистил горло. – Ну так что, что нового?

\- Эм... Ну, не знаю, заметил ли ты, – Джош выдерживает театральную паузу для большего эффекта, – но я подстригся.

Тайлер усмехается.

\- Так это ты сам сделал? Я думал, тебя обрили перед операцией.

\- Мне не делали операцию. Точнее, они не вскрывали мне мозг.

\- Да? Отстой, потребуй вернуть деньги. – Джош улыбается. – Тебе идет.

\- Спасибо. За это и за... то что ты сделал. Мой врач сказал, что я мог умереть. – Тайлер машет рукой.

\- Он преувеличивает мое участие. Я просто вызвал скорую, они сделали всю работу. 

\- Что ж, если бы ты ее не вызвал, то меня бы уже не было, так что спасибо. – Тайлер задумывается на несколько секунд, и затем кивает, принимая благодарность. Он чешет затылок.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тупой вопрос, знаю, но все-таки? – Джош некоторое время думает над ответом.

\- Лучше. Наверное.

\- Может, я все-таки позову кого-нибудь?

\- Тай...

\- Ты знаешь, что из-за этого у тебя могут быть проблемы? – спрашивает Джозеф, постукивая по полу носком ботинка. Он явно нервничает.

\- У меня и так много проблем. – Джош окидывает взглядом палату. – Не видишь, что ли?.. – Тайлер резко выдыхает воздух из носа и улыбается. На мгновение, тут же вновь становясь серьезным. – Ты давно тут?..

\- Нет. – Тайлер бросает взгляд на свои часы и пожимает плечами. – Не знаю. Может быть. – Они оба замолчали. Джозеф не выдерживает первым. – Слушай, я должен пойти и сказать, что ты очнулся, иначе...

\- Прости меня, – звенит в тишине комнаты, и Тайлер вздыхает.

\- Если ты сейчас скажешь, что ты меня подвел, я клянусь, я ударю тебя этим стулом.

Джош рискует, но риск оправдан. Им давно уже нужно было обсудить это.

« _Только бы он не ушел, как в тот раз, пожалуйста, господи._ »

\- Прости меня за то, что я поцеловал тебя на выпускном. – Тайлер молча смотрит на него. Джош, не дождавшись ответа, делает глубокий вдох и заговаривает снова. – Я не должен был этого делать... вот так. И ты правильно сделал, что ударил меня. Я бы тоже ударил.

Тайлер покусывает нижнюю губу изнутри и хмурится.

\- Значит, то, что сказал Джордан, правда, – бормочет он. – Ты вспомнил все? – спрашивает Джозеф, и Джош снова переводит дух, успокаиваясь.

« _Он не злится._ »

\- Думаю, да. Кросс, бассейн. – Джош неуклюже загнул два пальца и с сожалением посмотрел на Тайлера. – Как я тебя ударил. – Тайлер пожал плечами. Джош загнул еще палец. – Урок математики. Рождество. Хэллоуин. Выпускной. 

Тайлер посмотрел на его скрюченные пальцы.

\- Это все?

\- В смысле?

\- Ты знаешь, почему я тебя ударил тогда? – Джош задумывается.

\- Потому что я сделал это без спроса, разве нет? – Тайлер кивает.

\- Поэтому тоже, но настоящая причина немного другая. – Дан пожимает плечами и качает головой. Он смотрит на Тайлера и видит, что тот думает, говорить или нет. И, все же, Тайлер решается.

\- Джош, – осторожно начинает он, будто проверяет температуру воды перед тем, как с разбегу прыгнуть в нее. – Ты знаешь, сколько раз ты признавался мне в любви?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, Джош вспомнил кое-что. Но **все** ли он вспомнил?  
> \- - -
> 
> * - Внутривенное введение препаратов, растворяющих тромбы.  
> * - Нарушения речи в виде «забывания» названий предметов, нарушения понимания слов или сложных фраз и т.п.  
> * - Дословно у меня в голове это звучало как «Look how the tables have turned».
> 
> Еще здесь несколько отсылок к песням, кто найдет все, тот молодец ;)


	12. Будущее.

\- Джош, – осторожно начинает он, будто проверяет температуру воды перед тем, как с разбегу прыгнуть в нее. – Ты знаешь, сколько раз ты признавался мне в любви?

Тайлер прыгает, и Джоша обдает брызгами с головы до ног. 

Он меняется в лице.

\- Я признавался? – Тайлер кивает. Джош вспоминает все события ночи с пятнадцатого на шестнадцатое. Он, конечно, был пьян в настоящем, но в прошлом Джош был трезв. – Я не помню этого. – Тайлер криво усмехается.

\- Я знаю. Зато помню я. – Он задумчиво грызет кончик шнурка от своего капюшона некоторое время, после чего изрекает: – Четыре раза.

\- Что – четыре раза?

\- Ты признался мне четыре раза.

« _Что?_ »

\- Первый раз у бассейна, и я не придал этому значения, поэтому не рассказал тебе. К тому же, ты был в шоке. – Тайлер морщится. – Хотя нет, вру, это был второй раз. Первый раз был на уроке английского. Ну, я думаю, что ты не думал, что я услышу. Но я услышал. – Он задумчиво покусывает губы, вспоминая. – Третий раз был на вечеринке по случаю Хэллоуина, кажется. Я принес тебе пиво, и ты беззаботно пропел «Я люблю тебя» прямо у Кайла под носом. И я такой «Да, чел, я тебя тоже». А ты ответил «Нет, чел, ты не понял. Я люблю тебя», с таким серьезным лицом, я даже испугался. Счастье, что Кайл был достаточно пьян, чтобы не вспомнить. Через пару минут ты тоже ничего не помнил, как обычно.

Джош судорожно пытается вспомнить, когда это было, но у него не получается. Может, инсульт заблокировал и эти воспоминания тоже?

\- Так... ты вспомнил, что сказал мне, перед тем, как поцеловал на выпускном? – спрашивает Тайлер, и Дан снова напрягает свой бедный мозг. Девушка с парнем, грязный ботинок, кладовка, темнота, поцелуй, пощечина. Все. Это все.

\- Я сказал, что не смог спасти тебя...

\- Ты сказал, что любишь меня. 

Джош чувствует себя беспомощным. Пару минут назад он думал, что, наконец, заполнил все свои пробелы, но, как оказалось, он ошибся. Он снова ошибся.

\- И я разозлился, – продолжает Тайлер. – Я просто представил, что ты опять все забудешь, и эта мысль не давала мне свободно вдохнуть все то время, пока ты меня целовал. Поэтому я оттолкнул тебя. Поэтому спросил, что это все значит, а когда ты промолчал, ударил тебя. – Тайлер делает паузу, размышляя. – О, и это был мой первый поцелуй, спасибо большое.

\- Правда? – Джозеф кивает. – О, боже...

Все вернулось к тому, с чего началось. У Джоша опять провалы в памяти, и Тайлер снова рассказывает ему о том, что произошло, пока он отсутствовал. 

Только бы не отключиться сейчас. Ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы посреди их разговора сюда вбежала бригада врачей. Особенно, когда они так откровенны друг с другом. Этот момент очень ценный, и Джош очень боится его спугнуть.

\- Я думал... – вдруг тихо произносит Тайлер и умолкает, будто пожалев, что вообще начал этот разговор.

\- Ты думал, что влюбляешься в меня? – осторожно продолжает за него Джош. Он знает, Тайлер сам сказал ему в другом отрезке времени. Джозеф кивает, немного поколебавшись.

\- Да, думаю, это началось после той вечеринки у Кайла. Я был... напуган? Да, наверное, это правильное слово. Ты был таким уверенным, когда рассказал мне, а я испугался до чертиков, когда понял, что означают мои чувства.

\- Ты никому не говорил? – Джозеф качает головой. – Даже Дженне?

\- А я должен? Хей, дорогая, я бисексуал, просто подумал, что тебе следует знать, – передразнивает он сам себя высоким голосом. – Это, наверное, нечестно по отношению к ней, но... Я не могу ей сказать. Я ее люблю, сильно. Но сказать не могу.

\- Знаешь, она проницательна, – осторожно говорит Джош.

\- Да, думаю, она догадывается. – Тайлер пожимает плечами. – Я бы рассказал только тебе, но по очевидным причинам я не мог этого сделать, так что...

Он приподнимает уголки губ.

\- Я себе иногда представлял, что все правда. – с неожиданной нежностью произносит он, и сердце Джоша бьется чаще. Монитор рядом с кроватью выдает его, но Дану плевать. – Что я и ты вместе, что все сложилось иначе, что мы счастливы. Но ты никаким образом не давал мне понять, что ты чувствуешь что-то ко мне, или сразу же забывал, и это сбивало с толку. А после выпускного твои провалы и вовсе прекратились. Ты перестал признаваться и перестал «забывать». Все закончилось. – Джозеф вздыхает. – В итоге, на вступительных в колледж я встретил Дженну. И мои чувства к ней заслонили чувства к тебе. Я помню, как обрадовался. Типа, «Ура, я больше не гей»... – он изображает кавычки, и Джош делает вид, что оскорблен до глубины души.

\- Ну, спасибо.

\- Я не это имел в виду. – Дан улыбается.

\- Я знаю.

Тайлер прокручивает кольцо на безымянном пальце.

\- Но потом я понял, что это не так работает. Ты не перестаешь быть бисексуалом, когда начинаешь встречаться с девушкой или парнем. Это... сложно. – Он усмехается. – Так странно, наконец, говорить об этом вслух.

Джозеф умолкает, чувствуя себя раздетым, он почти ежится от несуществующего сквозняка. Но, странно, вместе с тем Тайлер чувствует... свободу? Будто он, наконец, может расправить крылья. Надо было рассказать раньше.

Тайлер наматывает шнурок от капюшона на палец.

\- Джош?

\- Да?

\- Я могу задать тебе вопрос? – он отпускает шнурок, и тот медленно разматывается, Джош следит за ним взглядом.

\- Конечно, – автоматически отзывается он.

\- Ты любил меня? – просто произносит Тайлер и потом, зачем-то, уточняет: – Тогда, в школе? 

Дан молчит. Он проверяет, на месте ли замки на его старых чувствах, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что замков больше нет. Его чувства больше не заперты, Джош утопает в них, и он никогда не чувствовал себя лучше. 

Тайлер расценивает его молчание по-своему и закатывает глаза.

\- Давай же, я тут перед тобой душу вывернул, между прочим, – он смеется и шмыгает носом.

\- Любил. – Тайлер кивает сам себе. – Люблю, – осторожно произносит Джош и боится проследить за реакцией парня. Она, как всегда, неожиданная.

\- Вау. Мы идиоты! – провозглашает Тайлер, и Джошу вдруг становится так легко.

\- Да, мы идиоты, – они оба смеются. Джош почти беззвучно, пытаясь сильно не тревожить прикрепленные к нему провода. Тайлер немного громче, хватаясь за живот и утирая слезы. Отсмеявшись, Джош откидывается на подушки.

\- Как думаешь, у нас могло бы что-то получиться? – спрашивает он, смотря в потолок. – Если бы все сложилось иначе?

\- Может быть. – Джош **слышит** , как Тайлер улыбается.

***

Перед тем, как уйти, Тайлер указывает на коробку на полу рядом со своим стулом.

\- Я принес то, что ты просил. Поставлю здесь. – Он передвигает коробку ближе к кровати, так, чтобы Джош мог дотянуться.

\- Спасибо, Тай.

\- Понятия не имею, зачем они тебе понадобились.

Джош только улыбнулся.

После того, как Тайлер позвал врачей, и в палату, наконец, ворвалась дежурная бригада, чтобы удостовериться, что все хорошо и поставить новую капельницу, Джош еще долго не мог остаться наедине.

Тайлеру пришлось уйти, но он не был против. Ему не хотелось смотреть, как в Джоша втыкают в иголки, тем более, время для посещений подошло к концу. Он махнул Джошу на прощание.

\- Позвони мне потом, – одними губами сказал Тайлер и вышел за дверь, оставляя Джоша объяснять доктору Риду, почему он не вызвал медсестру сразу же, как только очнулся.

Когда Джош, наконец, освободился, он был сильно измотан, так что сразу же провалился в сон. Джош проспал пару часов и когда проснулся, коробка дожидалась его на том же месте, где Тайлер ее оставил.

Тайлер. Надо позвонить Тайлеру. 

Но у Джоша нет телефона.

...Или есть?

Он открывает коробку, наполненную его старыми дневниками.

Джош попросил Тайлера принести их. Просто чтобы понять, куда ему двигаться дальше. 

Его следующий «прыжок» должен быть последним. Типа, совсем. Да, Джошу все еще нужно вернуться – Дебби мертва из-за него.

Этот отрезок времени ужасен, но Тайлер жив здесь. И Джош, наконец, узнал о его чувствах и признался в своих. Только это не имеет смысла, ведь Джозеф счастлив в браке.

« _Но я не хочу, чтобы Тайлер умирал._ »

Сверху, под самой крышкой коробки, лежат два старых телефона Джоша. Лаура положила их в посылку вместе с зарядными устройствами, но Джош еще не включал их. 

Дан отодвигает старые телефоны в сторону, и неожиданно экран одного из них загорается. Джош, хмурясь, достает телефон из коробки.

Старая кнопочная nokia, почти разрядилась. Это не Тайлер включил телефон, сто процентов. Но тогда кто? Джош? Он смог его включить в таком состоянии? Слабо верится.

Когда Джош просил маму прислать ему вещи, он упомянул свои телефоны тоже, потому что в его телефонах были заметки с некоторыми провалами.

Тайлер сказал, что первый раз Джош признался ему в любви на уроке английского, но никакого урока английского не было на «листе позора». Значит, он здесь.

Джош заходит в заметки и видит одну единственную запись. Он пробегает глазами ее начало, только начало, чтобы случайно не прыгнуть, и да, это запись про урок английского. Джош прыгнул и туда тоже?

« _Я больше никогда, никогда в жизни не буду пить спиртное._ »

Джош очень хотел бы, чтобы причиной его новых провалов в памяти стал обычный алкоголь, а не его собственный мозг. Но мир, как известно, не фабрика по исполнению желаний. 

Джош роется в коробке и выуживает еще один свой телефон, на этот раз новый.

Он набирает номер Тайлера, нажимает кнопку вызова и завершает звонок после одного гудка.

Если они будут разговаривать друг с другом, Джошу не хватит духа сделать то, что он планировал.

Но ему просто хочется услышать его голос.

Хорошо, но так будет больнее.

Какая разница?

Телефон в руке вибрирует, на экране высвечивается имя абонента. Джош улыбается. Похоже, здесь Тайлер решил за них обоих. Джош проводит пальцем по экрану и прикладывает телефон к уху.

\- Да?

\- Привет, я не успел ответить. Но я ждал твоего звонка. – Сердце Джоша тает, как мороженое. Пусть ему будет больно. Пусть. Но это будет потом, а сейчас Джош просто посидит здесь и поболтает со своим лучшим другом по телефону, как в старые добрые. – Ты как?

***

Джош перечитывает свои дневники всю ночь.

Все. От корки до корки. Он проживает свою собственную жизнь заново. Здесь, среди потрепанных страниц нескольких тетрадок с мраморными обложками, собраны практически все детали паззла его жизни. 

Вот Джош читает про то, как он впервые решился сделать пирсинг – он проколол нижнюю губу в девятом классе, ему потом жутко влетело от отца – и не может перестать смеяться.

Вот запись про то, как он впервые сел за барабанную установку и почувствовал себя за ней, как дома. Джоша охватывает грусть.

Следующей идет запись про одну из его панических атак, и Джош едва пробегает ее взглядом. Он описал ее слишком подробно.

Джош просматривает страницу за страницей, и имя Тайлера почти в каждой записи. Вау, да он был одержим им.

« _В смысле **был**?.._»

***

_Завтра я рассказываю доклад. Нервничаю. Не люблю отвечать перед всем классом. Тайлер сказал, чтобы я не думал о том, сколько людей будет передо мной, потому что среди всех людей в толпе всегда будет он. Это успокаивает..._

_Сегодня Тай отдал мне свой леденец на палочке, и я его облизнул. Это считается за непрямой поцелуй?.._

_...поскользнулся и упал. Тайлер помог мне подняться, но перед этим он минут десять стоял рядом и смеялся. Придурок._

***

_...Я так хочу поцеловать его сейчас..._

***

Джош не глядя опускает руку в коробку за следующим дневником, и вместо него нащупывает что-то с твердой обложкой и жесткими углами. Он смотрит туда и видит фотоальбом. Точно, Лаура положила несколько в посылку зачем-то. Джош достает его из коробки и открывает на рандомной странице. 

Оттуда на него смотрит он сам десяти лет. На нем та самая футболка с логотипом gap, судя по всему, любимая. Джош сидит на стуле и натянуто улыбается, смотря прямо в камеру. Фото черно-белое, но видно, что оно для школьного альбома. Под фотографией Лаура написала год – тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятый. Джош переворачивает пару страниц и видит их с Тайлером. Фото цветное, но год тот же. Они в лесу, в комбинезонах, Джош в красном, Тайлер в синем, у обоих недовольные лица. Видимо, было слишком рано. Джош улыбается. Они были такими маленькими, особенно Тайлер. 

Джош продолжает листать фотоальбом. Перед его глазами в прямом смысле мелькают картинки из прошлого. Вот они, дотронуться можно. Фотографии уникальны. Они замораживают любой момент, такой, какой есть, запечатленный в ту самую секунду. Они кажутся безликими, даже учитывая, что на большинстве из них есть лица. Здесь не добавить красочных эпитетов, как в дневнике. Однако, посмотрев на фото, ты все равно можешь ощутить дуновение ветра на своем лице и теплоту лучей закатного солнца. Потому что ты помнишь. Благодаря фотографиям каждый человек может пережить моменты своей жизни заново, не совершая никаких прыжков в прошлое ради этого. Это и есть путешествие во времени. 

Закончив, Джош заглядывает в коробку еще раз и видит там ежегодник за 2004 год. Вот это да, это-то Джошу зачем? Может, он лежал в ящике вместе с дневниками?

Джош открывает ежегодник и находит свое фото среди фото остальных учеников. Джош не был популярен в школе, так что он не был на многих страницах, в отличие от Тайлера. Тайлер был капитаном команды по баскетболу, и как раз в 2004 они взяли кубок округа. Джош листает ежегодник до тех пор, пока не открывает свою любимую страницу.

Здесь общее фото команды, Тайлер стоит на одном колене в центре, рядом с ним большой кубок. Джош был на той игре. Он кричал так, что ему казалось, что его легкие скоро выпадут. Тайлер выложился на все сто в тот день. Он играл агрессивно, выглядел, как безумный, его майка промокла насквозь от пота, но, вопреки всему, это только помогло ему лучше получиться на фотографиях. Это Джош может сказать точно – в школе он слишком часто смотрел на фото Тайлера с этого матча. И не в самых христианских целях.

« _Жаль, что мы не можем повернуть время вспять..._ » – произносит Джош у себя в голове голосом Тайлера.

Комната вокруг начинает трястись, и Джош паникует. Он нажимает на кнопку для вызова медсестры, но отключается прежде, чем она успевает подойти.

***

Джош слышит звук свистка, затем гневный голос тренера, и глубоко вздыхает.

« _Я идиот._ »

Джош знает, что произошло. Он уже знает.

Фотоальбомы. Гребаные фотоальбомы.

Джош нехотя открывает глаза. Он на верхней трибуне школьного стадиона. Люди уже расходятся, так что рядом с Джошем уже никто не сидит. Джош опускает взгляд – у него на коленях раскрыт дневник. В правой руке ручка. Вау, как здорово – снова держать ручку, как следует. 

Видимо, Джош решил воспользоваться моментом, когда все внимание приковано к людям на площадке. Он пробегает глазами текст и его сердце пропускает удар.

Последняя фраза. И дата. 

Май 15, 2004

_Он только что выиграл кубок округа. Я так хочу поцеловать его сейчас..._

Да, точно.

Джош помнит, что когда он писал вещи, связанные с чувствами, он никогда не называл Тайлера по имени, чтобы защититься от возможных случайных взглядов в свой дневник. 

Как глупо.

« _Это ты сейчас так думаешь, ты-из-две-тысячи-четвертого так не думал._ »

Помолчи.

Джошу нужно понять, что нужно делать, и, желательно, быстро – он не знает, сколько времени у него есть. И ему обязательно надо что-то изменить, иначе этот прыжок тоже будет зря, и его мозг снова перегрузится просто так.

Но что? Что изменить?

Снова поссориться? Но ведь ссоры в прошлом ни к чему толковому не приводят. Либо приводят к смертям.

Джош пытается не выдавать себя, но он очень напуган в данный момент. Он боится не проснуться в настоящем. Джош реально может умереть из-за этого прыжка, сделает он сейчас что-нибудь или нет.

« _Успокойся. Дыши._ »

Вот только панической атаки сейчас не хватало.

Только что же все было хорошо, он поговорил, наконец, с Тайлером, он, наконец, признался ему...

Стоп.

У Джоша появилась идея. Страшная, безумная, рискованная идея, которая либо убьет его, либо...

« _Я даже не должен был родиться, помнишь? Так какого черта?_ »

И правда.

Джош сжимает ручку крепче и делает запись в дневнике. Также он пишет «Прочитай Д.» на тыльной стороне ладони левой руки. Затем Джош захлопывает тетрадь и убирает ее вместе с ручкой в свой рюкзак. Накинув его на плечо, Дан поднимается на ноги. Он осматривает баскетбольную площадку. Люди все еще расходятся, бурно обсуждая матч. Джошу все равно на людей, его волнует только один. 

Он отыскивает Тайлера на площадке, тот разговаривает со своим тренером. Вся команда только что сфотографировались с кубком для ежегодника. Тренер хлопает Джозефа по плечу и отходит в сторону. Тайлер чешет нос и вжимает голову в плечи, когда слышит громкий крик Джоша.

\- Тайлер! – Вместе с Джозефом оборачивается еще несколько человек, очень удивленных, и Джош отмахивается от них. – Вас тоже «Тайлер» зовут? – бормочет он себе под нос. – Я так не думаю...

Он спускается вниз по трибунам, наступая прямо на сиденья скамеек. Все те же несколько человек удивленно провожают его взглядом. Еще бы, не каждый день увидишь, как один из самых тихих учеников нарушает школьные правила. Джош тем временем достиг площадки и ступил на нее в своих потертых белых кроссовках. Тайлер быстро подходит к нему.

\- Чел, ты чего? – он весь потный, челка торчком, видно, что Тайлер пытался пригладить волосы перед фото. Он тяжело дышит. Как и Джош, в общем-то. Только Джош совсем по другой причине.

« _Черт. Как же он хорошо выглядит._ »

Он даже забыл, что хотел сказать.

\- Эм. Поздравляю, – неловко начинает разговор Джош. Тайлер широко улыбается.

\- Спасибо.

Тайлер редко улыбается вот так, с зубами, потому что стесняется кривых зубов, и Джош считает это самым нелепым на свете. Он любит его улыбку. Он любит его всего целиком.

Джош вспоминает, зачем спустился на площадку. 

\- Я могу поговорить с тобой? – произносит он вслух. – Прямо сейчас, – уточняет Джош, и Тайлер оглядывается на команду.

\- Да, наверное, – он поворачивается обратно и скрещивает руки на груди. Джош просто надеется, что всему миру не было слышно, как он только что сглотнул. – Что-то важное?

Джош кивает, улыбнувшись.

\- Думаю, да. Ты не мог бы оказать мне одну услугу?

***

Когда Джош приходит в себя, он еще долго не может заставить себя открыть глаза. Ему не хочется сталкиваться с настоящим, но в то же время, он сгорает от любопытства.

Джош чувствует, что лежит в кровати. Так же, как и в отрезке времени, который он покинул несколькими минутами ранее. Дан разочарованно вздыхает. Все осталось, как прежде? Тогда где медсестра? Она должна была уже подойти, Джош же нажал кнопку перед тем, как отключиться.

Здесь темно. И, нет, не потому что глаза у Джоша закрыты. Джош смотрит на внутреннюю кожу своих век и четко понимает, что вокруг него темно. И... Тихо?

Нет писка кардиомонитора. Джош только что понял, что его нет. Он уже успел к нему привыкнуть настолько, что научился полностью игнорировать. Но сейчас его нет. Джош прислушался.

И правда, нет.

« _Я уже умер?_ »

Не будь идиотом. Джош щипает себя за ногу, и на этот раз боль такая, что он распахивает глаза от неожиданности.

Через пару мгновений глаза Джоша привыкают к темноте.

Он в своей квартире в Лос-Анджелесе.

Сработало.

Джош проводит рукой по голове, ожидая почувствовать короткий ежик, но пальцы запутываются в привычных длинных черных кудряшках. У него снова есть волосы. Значит ли это... 

Ему хочется завизжать от счастья. Он бы так и сделал, плевал Джош на комендантский час, если бы не одно «но».

Рядом с ним кто-то спал. Этот «кто-то» лежал к Джошу спиной, укрывшись одеялом, поэтому лица не было видно.

Это Дебби? Ну, подумаешь, осталась переночевать. Какая разница, вообще, она же жива. Джош нутром чувствует. А еще его кудряшки на месте, это более весомый аргумент.

Человек рядом с ним ворочается и переворачивается на другой бок. Джош видит его лицо и отскакивает назад, как ошпаренный. Он падает с кровати, ударяясь головой о тумбочку, и охает от боли. Через пару мгновений рядом с ним загорается лампа.

\- Малыш? Что такое? – на Джоша смотрит заспанный Тайлер Джозеф. Через еще одно мгновение взгляд Тайлера становится более осмысленным. – О, боже, у тебя кровь идет...

Джош машинально проводит пальцами под носом. Ну да, кровь. Черт, он совсем забыл об этом.

\- Я сейчас принесу лед и салфетки. – Джозеф встает с кровати и идет в сторону кухни. Джош отводит взгляд – Тайлер обнажен.

\- Почему ты голый?.. – Джош осматривает себя. – Почему я голый?!

\- Ты, видимо, сильно приложился, чел, – доносится с кухни. Слышно, как Тайлер открывает холодильник в поисках льда. Также слышно, как мозг Джоша анализирует информацию со скоростью света.

« _Мы встречаемся?!_ »

Да нет, Джош, Тай просто остался на ночь, а у тебя чистая одежда закончилась, вот вы и...

Джош хватается за угол одеяла и стаскивает его с кровати на себя, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыться. 

Так. Что происходит? Кто они друг другу в этом времени?

Дан трет ноющий затылок. Боль совершенно не помогала делу. 

Они же все еще делают музыку вместе, да?

Джош упирается ладонью в пол и его пальцы дотрагиваются до чего-то прохладного. Он смотрит вниз и видит свой телефон. Должно быть, он упал с тумбочки, когда Джош об нее ударился. Дан пробует ввести пароль, и он оказывается тем же. 

« _Пароль однажды – пароль навсегда._ » 

Джош хмыкает и быстро гуглит «twenty one pilots». В картинках куча их с Тайлером фото, есть прошлогоднее объявление о перерыве, одиннадцатого июля – день похорон Тайлера в самом первом, оригинальном для Джоша, времени – опубликовано два новых видео, клип на Jumpsuit и аудио Nico And The Niners. Объявлена дата выхода нового альбома – пятое октября. Значит, все идет своим чередом, так, как и должно было быть изначально, до смерти Тайлера.

Сегодня – Джош смотрит в календарь – первое августа, все верно, он пролежал в больнице две недели. Но в этот раз он не напивался в баре и не возвращался назад во времени несколько раз подряд. Его мозг в порядке.

Все... хорошо?

Тайлер возвращается в спальню с упаковкой салфеток, полотенцем и пачкой льда в руках, все еще голый. Джош поднимает взгляд на него и роняет телефон.

\- Черт... – Дан старается не смотреть на парня. Они, конечно, уже видели друг друга голыми, но не так.

\- Держи, – Тайлер протягивает ему салфетки. Джош все еще смотрит в другую сторону, но забирает салфетки и вытирает кровь под носом. – Это приложи к затылку. – Джозеф высыпает лед на кухонное полотенце, сворачивает его и передает сверток Джошу. Тот, не глядя, принимает его и прикладывает к ушибу. 

\- ...Спасибо. – По его телу бегут мурашки. Он не совсем уверен, это из-за льда на его затылке или из-за обнаженного парня напротив. – Эм. Тай?

\- Да?

\- Я... Эм. – Джош краснеет.

\- Тебе плохо? Может, воды? – Джош качает головой. – Что не так?

\- Ты... одежда... – медленно произносит Джош и краснеет еще сильнее. Ему тридцать, черт возьми. Какого черта он так стесняется?

Тайлер удивленно оглядывает себя.

\- Ты не поверишь, но я забыл, – Он оглядывается в поисках одежды. Наклонившись, Тайлер подбирает с пола черные боксеры и натягивает их на себя. Футболку – старая серая футболка Джоша с логотипом NASA – он нашел рядом с корзиной для белья. Странно, корзина стоит на том же месте. Корзина для белья и пароль. Джошу вдруг становится чуть-чуть лучше от осознания того, что в его жизни есть хоть какие-то константы. 

Тайлер присаживается прямо на пол рядом с ним, обнимая колени.

\- Ты чего упал? Кошмар? – теперь, когда он одет, Джошу проще сосредоточиться на изменениях данного временного отрезка. Одно из них сейчас сидит перед ним со своими огромными карими глазами и выжидающе на него смотрит.

\- Эм. Нет, совсем нет. Тут... другое. Долгая история... – Джош перехватывает лед левой рукой – правая онемела от холода.

\- Расскажешь? – спрашивает Тайлер и смотрит на него **тем** взглядом. Взглядом, которому Джош отдал бы все, что угодно. Дан улыбается. Он совершенно не изменился.

\- Даже если я расскажу тебе, ты не поверишь.

\- Ну, ты попытайся. – Джош нерешительно протягивает ладонь и легко дотрагивается до его щеки. Тайлер вздрагивает. Джош извиняется – правая ладонь все еще холодная.

\- Ничего. – Тайлер обнимает его ладонь своей и улыбается. Дан качает головой, не веря в происходящее. Нет, серьезно, он ударился головой, когда падал обратно в настоящее? Неужели в этот раз его план – его глупый, детский план – сработал? У Джоша получилось?

\- У меня получилось? – шепчет он.

\- Что именно? – шепчет в ответ Тайлер.

\- Я получил тебя?

\- О, да, ты получил меня дважды сегодня ночью, – Джошу нужно пару секунд чтобы осознать, что Тайлер имеет в виду. Он хмыкает. Значит, они встречаются. Этот отрезок времени вообще реальный, или Джош все-таки умер и попал в рай? – Ну, так что, расскажешь?

Дан молчит, размышляя. 

\- Ты не обязан, если что, – поспешно добавляет Тайлер. – Если ты не хочешь, все в порядке.

« _А почему я раньше не рассказывал ему?_ »

Джош думал, что Тайлер ему просто не поверит, но с чего он это взял? Тайлер же верил ему все детство, когда Джош говорил ему о своих провалах, никогда не смеялся над ним, никогда не отворачивался от него. Тайлер другой, в самом лучшем смысле этого слова. Всегда был другим.

Так зачем же именно сейчас ему быть как все?

\- Обещаешь выслушать до конца и не уйти? – осторожно спрашивает Джош. Тайлер пересаживается так, чтобы сидеть рядом с ним, и переплетает их пальцы.

\- Я не уйду, – просто произносит он, и Джошу становится легче.

Он переводит дух. Тайлер сжимает его руку крепче.

\- Все началось, пожалуй, пятого июля? – Джош пожимает плечами. – Мы записывали сэмплы в репетиционной...

Джош не знает, как так случилось, он просто начал говорить, и уже не мог остановиться. Он рассказал все – про ссору у него дома, смерть и похороны, возвращение, ошибку, поцелуй в домике на дереве, еще одну ссору, на этот раз в репетиционной, о своем нервном срыве, глупой ссоре в школьном коридоре... Вау, ссор и правда было так много? О том, как Джош попал в больницу из-за своей тупости. Об их откровенном разговоре, который для Джоша произошел двенадцатью часами ранее, а для Тайлера не происходил никогда. Он умолчал лишь о порезах – ему не хотелось открывать зажившую рану снова.

Джошу казалось, что, пока он рассказывал, прошло не так много времени. Но лед в его левой руке растаял, а когда Джош посмотрел в сторону окна, на улице уже светало. И Тайлер сидел здесь все это время, слушал и держал Джоша за руку.

\- Вот и все. – Тайлер молчит, задумчиво смотря в пространство. – Ты мне не веришь. – подытоживает Джош и качает головой. – Я понимаю, звучит, как рассказ сумасшедшего, но я клянусь, что это...

\- Я верю тебе. Ты бы не смог додуматься до такого. – Джош открывает рот и прищуривается.

\- ...Я даже не знаю, нужно ли мне обрадоваться или обидеться сейчас.

\- Я имею в виду, это похоже на что-то, что мог бы выдумать, ну не знаю, писатель какой-нибудь. Или сценарист. Не ты. Да и смысла особого нет тебе выдумывать что-то подобное.

Джош успокаивается. Конечно же, Тайлер верит ему. Джош мог рассказать ему раньше, и они бы вместе придумали, что делать дальше. Он избежал бы стольких ошибок, боже...

\- Значит, все те разы, когда ты забывал, что происходит, ты... «возвращался»? Из настоящего?

\- Да. И теперь, когда я заполнил эти пробелы, я помню, что происходило в те моменты. Но из-за своего последнего «прыжка» я забыл намного бо́льший период времени. Последнее, что я помню, это то, как я говорил с тобой на той игре в две тысячи четвертом... – Тайлер вдруг отпускает руку Джоша и поднимается на ноги. Джош вздыхает.

\- Ты сказал, что не уйдешь, – бормочет он, провожая его взглядом. Тайлер идет к шкафу, открывает дверцы и начинает рыться на верхней полке.

\- Я совершенно забыл, куда положил его. Где-то здесь... – Он перекладывает какие-то папки, файлы, коробки и, наконец, достает на свет тетрадь с мраморной обложкой. У Джоша расширяются глаза. Тайлер поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть его лицо. – О нет, это моя. – Он идет обратно, на ходу открывает тетрадь и листает до тех пор, пока не находит то, что искал. – Вот.

Тайлер извлекает на свет листок формата А4 и протягивает его Джошу. 

Он смотрит на Тайлера несколько долгих мгновений, после чего забирает, наконец, листок из его рук. Тайлер садится обратно на свое место, он смотрит на Джоша, затаив дыхание. Пальцы Джозефа неосознанно сжимают корешок тетради с мраморной обложкой. Очень важной для него тетради. Здесь хранятся самые первые, самые личные для него стихи, поэтому, когда возник вопрос, куда положить этот лист, Тайлер думал не долго. Когда-нибудь он расскажет Джошу о том, что написано в этой тетради. Когда-нибудь.

Взгляд Джоша скользит по строчкам листка, и он понимает, что держит в руках свое письмо.

То самое, которое он написал самому себе в две тысячи четвертом году. Точнее, несколькими часами ранее. 

\- Откуда оно у тебя? – Джош смотрит на Тайлера. Тот отводит взгляд.

\- Я как бы... украл его у тебя.

\- Ты сделал что?! – Тайлер поднимает руки, сдаваясь. Тетрадь съезжает с его коленей куда-то вбок.

\- Ладно, не совсем. Просто ты отдал мне его и забыл о нем! – проговаривает он, зажмурившись.

\- Так я признался тебе? – уже спокойнее спрашивает Джош. Тайлер расслабляется. Он открывает глаза и задумчиво чешет подбородок.

\- Ммм... Думаю, в итоге это сделал я. – Джош поворачивается к нему всем телом. Одеяло сползает с его бедер, но он не замечает этого.

\- Правда? – Тайлер кивает.

\- После того, как ты забыл обо всем, **снова** , – он награждает Джоша укоризненным взглядом, который быстро сменяется обеспокоенным выражением лица, – у тебя началась паническая атака, и я отвел тебя к медсестре. Там тебе стало лучше, и только после этого я сказал, чтобы ты прочел дневник. Ты меня не понял, сказал, зачем. Я не стал говорить, что, мол, ты сам попросил меня только что, это было бы похоже на какую-то хрень из последнего Терминатора.

\- Чел, последний Терминатор отстой!

\- Я знаю! Так вот, я указал на твою руку. Ну, там было написано что-то типа «прочитай что-то там». Ну ты знаешь.

\- Я прочитал?

\- Да, ты прочитал. – Тайлер улыбается. – Я помню, ты покраснел пока читал первую часть и посмотрел на меня несколько раз. Это было забавно.

\- Стой, ты читал это тоже?

\- Ну естественно. – Джош закрывает покрасневшее лицо ладонями. – Особенные журналы, да? – Тайлер тыкает его в бок.

\- О боже... – Дан отнимает ладони от лица и смотрит на улыбающегося Тайлера. – Я уже боюсь спрашивать, но что было потом?

\- Ты убежал из кабинета и закрылся в мужском туалете. – Джош закатывает глаза. Королева драмы. – Ну и потом я признался, – просто продолжает Тайлер. Джош прищуривается.

\- Через дверь?

\- Ну да. Зато после этого ты вышел и сказал повторить. Я повторил. И ты тоже, а потом... – Тайлер, почему-то, засмущался, хотя из них двоих именно он недавно расхаживал тут без трусов. – Ну мы поцеловались, или типа того.

\- У туалета? – Кивок. – Мой первый поцелуй с тобой был у туалета... – Джош трет переносицу пальцами. Тайлер пожимает плечами.

\- Мой тоже. Так что, мы в одной команде здесь, – он ухмыльнулся. – А? Видел, что я сделал? – Джош смеется.

\- Мы не в одной команде, ты бисексуал. – Тайлер качает головой.

\- Я Джошуасексуал. Этого достаточно.

***

Джош тоже оделся, и они оба перебрались на кухню. Тайлер заварил им кофе. Он и Джош сидели за барной стойкой, и последний задавал вопрос за вопросом.

\- Что насчет Дженны? – Тайлер поднимает вверх левую руку. Он удивленно смотрит на нее пару секунд после чего легко хлопает себя по лбу.

\- Я забыл, что снял кольцо, когда пришел домой. – Тайлер усмехается и коротко изрекает. – Фиктивный брак. Чтобы успокоить фанов. Она один из наших менеджеров. И она отлично справляется, честно говоря. Мне кажется, что Марк к ней неравнодушен, но он все отрицает.

\- Значит, Марк в порядке? – Тайлер кивает и подавляет зевок. – А Дебби?

\- Официально вы встречаетесь.

\- А неофициально я встречаюсь с?..

\- Со мной, ты встречаешься со мной, – сказал Тайлер, делая глоток из своей кружки. Он морщится – Джозеф ненавидит кофе всей душой, но он научился его заваривать ради Джоша. Он хмыкает. – Признайся, что ты просто хотел услышать это от меня.

\- Просто уточнил.

\- Ну да, конечно.

\- Они живы, – Джош облегченно вздыхает.

\- С чего им умирать? – Тайлер делает еще один глоток жидкости, которая по всем правилам должна была бодрить, но что-то явно идет не так – парня все равно клонит в сон. Джозеф забивает на все, встает и идет к холодильнику за Ред буллом.

Джош же, напротив, выпивает свой кофе почти залпом – лишь бы не уснуть. Он боится закрыть глаза и вновь проснуться на больничной койке. К тому же, есть еще столько вещей, о которых Джош хочет спросить.

\- Твои родные в порядке? А мои? Мы не ссорились с ними? Как твои отреагировали на наши отношения? Миссис Джей ругалась?.. – Тайлер захлопывает дверцу холодильника и открывает банку с энергетиком. Напиток шипит, переливаясь через ободок, несколько капель попадает парню на руку, и он слизывает их языком. Джош, наблюдавший за этим действием, шумно сглатывает. 

\- Да, да, нет, нормально, нет. – Тайлер делает несколько глотков и переводит взгляд на притихшего Джоша. – Ты чего замолчал?

\- Я могу тебя поцеловать? – спрашивает Джош. Он чувствует себя, как подросток на первом свидании. В каком-то смысле, так и есть.

Тайлер отставляет банку в сторону.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Прости, я просто... – Джош краснеет и отводит взгляд. – В этот раз я хочу сделать все правильно.

\- Не извиняйся. – Джош вновь смотрит на Тайлера. – Да. Да, ты можешь.

Джош подходит к нему ближе и кладет руку ему на шею. Он смотрит на губы Тайлера, на его **гребаные** приоткрытые губы, на то, как Тайлер часто дышит, как легкий румянец трогает его смуглую кожу, и шлет все к черту.

Джош притягивает Тайлера к себе и касается его мягких губ, целует нежно, невинно. Через секунду проводит по его губам языком, прося разрешения войти, и Тайлер впускает. Джош смелеет, дотрагиваясь до кромки его зубов и вдруг чувствует язык Тайлера в своем рту. Тайлер отвечает, и Джош решается. Он целует более уверенно, смешивая их слюну, вкладывая в этот поцелуй все чувства, накопленные в годы тишины, в годы притворства. Все то время, пока Джош держал их в себе, думая, что они больше не выйдут на волю, похороненные за семью замками, они крепли. Он не замечает, как прижимает Тайлера все ближе и ближе к себе, ему хочется раствориться в нем, ему хочется плакать.

Они отстраняются друг от друга, чтобы перевести дух.

\- Вау, – выдыхает Тайлер, и Джош поднимает свой взгляд. Тайлер выглядит так **чертовски** красиво сейчас, с покрасневшими губами, смущенный, хватающий ртом воздух. Джош облизывает губы.

\- Да уж...

\- Ты давно не целовал меня... **так**. 

\- Я **никогда** не целовал тебя так. Это первый раз. – Тайлер дотрагивается до его лица и вытирает слезы. Джош не заметил, как начал плакать. Переизбыток эмоций. Тайлер целует его снова, быстро и легко, будто закрепляя это воспоминание на их губах. 

\- Первый из многих. – Джош прижимает его к себе.

\- Я люблю тебя. – Это первый раз, когда он действительно имеет это в виду. Первый раз, когда он **не забудет**.

\- И я тебя люблю. – Джош думал, что был готов к этому, но он не был. Он ожидал, что услышит это в ответ, но не думал, что его тело отреагирует подобным образом. Нет, не было никаких бабочек в животе, не было никаких фейерверков. Джош чувствовал себя так, будто время остановилось. Будто его сердце остановилось, будто ему больше не нужно дышать, будто все, что ему нужно было для существования, он только что получил. И это было лучшим чувством на свете.

Через секунду время пошло снова, но Джош знает, что делать, чтобы остановить его вновь.

\- Повтори, пожалуйста, – просит он, и Тайлер улыбается, все еще сжимая его в объятиях.

\- Я люблю тебя. – Вот, снова остановилось. Джош улыбается Тайлеру в шею. 

« _Мы гребаные повелители времени._ »

***

Джош размышляет о том, что могло бы сделать этот момент еще лучше, и ему ничего не идет на ум. Разве что...

\- Здесь нет Джима, да? – вдруг произносит Джош. Джозеф хмурится и отстраняется.

\- Кого?

\- У нас нет собаки? – Тайлер качает головой. – Нам стоит завести собаку. Я знаю одного парня, и скорее всего этому мальчику уже год, но думаю, что он все еще в том центре. Его никто не брал из-за его слишком веселого нрава. Мне говорили, что он никогда не станет хорошей терапевтической собакой, но он стал. Ну или станет. Я знаю, что тебе они не очень нравятся... – поспешно добавляет Джош.

\- Я не против.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Только у нас тур скоро, как думаешь, ты успеешь его подготовить? – Джош вытаращил глаза.

\- Я совершенно забыл об этом, боже... Я могу играть на барабанах? – Тайлер немного сбит с толку.

\- Ты спрашиваешь? Да, ты можешь иг... – Джош качает головой.

\- Мой врач после инсульта сказал, что я еще долго не смогу играть. А здесь инстульта не было, значит...

\- Мы едем в тур в октябре, – заканчивает за него Джозеф, улыбаясь.

\- Мы едем в тур в октябре! – Джош подхватывает Тайлера на руки и кружит его по комнате. Джозеф громко смеется. – Могу я тебя поцеловать?

\- Тебе не обязательно каждый раз спрашивать, ты же понимаешь это?

\- Понимаю, но мне хочется.

\- Можешь.

Джош останавливается, ставит своего парня на пол и целует снова, так долго, будто кислород есть только в легких Тайлера, а не в воздухе вокруг. Когда он отстраняется, глаза Тайлера закрыты, он прикасается к его лбу своим.

\- Поверить не могу, что мне можно было получить все это, просто признавшись тебе. Если бы я знал, я бы уже давно это сделал. Все настолько идеально, что аж страшно. – Тайлер гладит его по щеке.

\- Позволь себе быть счастливым, Джош.

\- Я попробую, только...

\- Что такое?

\- Я не помню наше первое свидание. Я не помню то, как мы впервые рассказали нашим родителям. Я не помню наш первый секс. И еще целую кучу первых вещей – и это, пожалуй, единственное, что расстраивает меня сейчас. – Джозеф пожимает плечами.

\- Значит, нас с тобой ждет большое количество первых разов, всего-навсего. Делов-то. К тому же... – Тайлер наклоняется к нему и шепчет на ухо, – я уже знаю, **как** тебе нравится.

Он отстраняется с широкой ухмылкой. Чертенок.

\- Я люблю тебя. Так сильно, что больно.

\- Я знаю. И я тебя.

***

\- И все же, почему ты мне веришь? – они едут на машине загород, Джош за рулем. У них есть еще одна миссия, и, Джош надеется, что она последняя для этого отрезка времени. Его **финального** отрезка времени.

Тайлер дергает плечом.

\- Не знаю, просто чувствую.

\- Странно это.

\- Ну ладно... Ты... – Тайлер поджимает губы, смотря в окно на пробегающие мимо деревья. – Когда я выиграл тот кубок пятнадцатого мая, тренер сказал мне, что у меня блестящее будущее. Что я далеко пойду, что я способен на очень многое, но я вдруг почувствовал, что... Я не счастлив. И я не понимал, почему. Ведь... Я – мы, наша команда – выиграла этот гребаный кубок, который мы все ждали, как чего-то великого, для кого-то это была цель чуть ли не всего существования. Мы работали ради этого двадцать четыре на семь, потели на тренировках каждый день, и я, мать твою, не счастлив. Тренер был так горд, что я не стал ничего говорить, просто стоял там и улыбался. Он хлопнул меня по плечу и ушел, а я остался думать. Я думал – почему? Почему я не счастлив? Если это не делает меня счастливым, то что тогда мне остается? И в этот момент ты позвал меня через всю площадку.

Джош отвлекается от дороги ненадолго, чтобы посмотреть на Тайлера. Тот смотрит перед собой, солнечный свет падает на его профиль, и Джош клянется, что вот сейчас он влюбился в этого парня сильнее, чем прежде.

\- И я почувствовал счастье. Из-за тебя. – Тайлер поворачивается и смотрит на Джоша. – Я выбрал музыку из-за тебя, Джош. Из-за твоего письма. Из-за той самой строчки, ты знаешь о чем я. Эта строчка всегда казалась мне такой, будто ты что-то знал, когда писал ее.

Джош сжимает руль.

\- Ты бы и так выбрал музыку. – Тайлер качает головой.

\- Нет, если бы тебя не было рядом. Ничего бы не вышло, если бы тебя не было рядом, ладно? Не приуменьшай свою роль в моей жизни. 

\- Ты не пожалел?

\- Нет, – мгновенно отзывается Тайлер. – Ни секунды. – Он кладет руку Джошу на колено, и Дан расслабляется. – Вот почему я тебе верю.

***

_Хей._

_Ты не будешь помнить то, как написал это. Но это написал ты, Джош._

_Доказательство: твои «особенные» журналы ты держишь в шкафу в коробке, обклеенной старыми наклейками от жвачек, а ключ от коробки ты прячешь в цветочном горшке на втором этаже. Но замок не настоящий, ты просто можешь открыть коробку без ключа._

_Я не знаю, сработает ли это._

_Но ты должен признаться Тайлеру в своих чувствах. Я знаю, звучит страшно, но поверь мне, все будет хорошо. Я могу сказать, что..._

_Ты признавался ему уже, но забыл об этом._

_И Тайлеру было чертовски грустно из-за этого (из-за того, что ты забыл, а не из-за твоих чувств). Потому что он чувствует то же самое._

_Я клянусь карточкой Чаризарда, которая прикреплена на пятой странице в левом нижнем углу того альбома, про который все думают, что ты давно выбросил._

_Расскажи ему. И увидишь, что будет._

_Если ты не расскажешь, я расскажу маме, что это ты уронил ту вазу, понял?_

_Шучу. Она и так все знает._

_Чел, у тебя столько всего впереди, я даже тебе завидую._

_Но у вас все получится. Главное, следуйте сердцу._

_P.S. Тайлер неплохо поет, тебе так не кажется?_

***

Джош выруливает на заброшенную свалку и заглушает мотор. Тайлер отстегивает ремень безопасности и наклоняется, выглядывая наружу.

\- Это здесь? – спрашивает он. Джош кивает, отстегивая свой ремень.

\- Думаю, да. – Тайлер оглядывается на него.

\- Ты все взял? – Джош вновь кивает.

\- Все что было в посылке, да. Мама очень удивилась, когда я попросил прислать ежегодники.

\- Ну фото тоже опасны, как мы выяснили. Готов?

Джош делает глубокий вдох, прислушиваясь к себе.

\- Как никогда. Пора покончить со всем этим, – произносит он, открывая дверь. Тайлер кивает и тоже выходит из машины.

Дверцы захлопываются с характерным звуком. Джош открывает багажник и достает оттуда большую коробку. Он идет вперед, и вываливает содержимое коробки в ближайшую железную бочку, почти все, кроме маленькой бутылки с прозрачной жидкостью внутри. Тайлер подходит к Дану и берет за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит Джошу в лицо. Тот сосредоточенно смотрит на кучу мусора в бочке. Ну, **теперь** это мусор. Все его воспоминания о прошлой жизни. Дневники. «Лист позора». Старые телефоны и все ежегодники.

Тайлер сжимает его руку крепче, и Джош решается. Он поливает содержимое железной бочки жидкостью из бутылки. В нос ударяет резкий запах бензина. 

Джош чиркает зажигалкой и бросает ее в бочку. На короткий миг вверх вздымается невысокий столп огня, быстро утихая. 

Дан смотрит, как корчатся в огне мраморные обложки его тетрадей. Как лопаются экраны телефонов, как сжимаются от жара глянцевые страницы старых ежегодников, и не чувствует ничего.

Все, что ему нужно, стоит сейчас рядом с ним, сжимает его руку так сильно, что, наверное, следы останутся, но Джошу все равно. Они настоящие.

Он прощается с прошлым. Он прощается со всем, что было, чтобы начать с чистого листа.

Чтобы сделать шаг вперед.

В свое будущее.

***

Два парня стоят у железной бочки, гипнотизируя оранжевое пламя перед собой, слишком занятые, чтобы заметить. Чтобы заметить ее – маленькую бабочку с синими крыльями, которая порхает совсем рядом с ними. Она, лишь на мгновение, лишь на одно короткое мгновение, приземляется на их переплетенные руки, затем взмахивает крыльями и улетает ввысь, к небу, сеять хаос в других вселенных. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всё.  
> Спасибо вам. Эта история очень много значит для меня. Она на восемьдесят процентов состоит из воды, и эта вода - мои слезы.  
> Вау, я и правда закончила.  
> Я придумала это год назад, и забросила на самую дальнюю полку памяти, решив, что сама не справлюсь с этой идеей. Но потом что-то случилось и я рискнула, и...  
> Я рада, что рискнула.  
> Спасибо всем, кто оставлял отзывы.  
> Спасибо всем, кто прочитал все полностью.  
> Спасибо всем тем, кто еще прочтет.
> 
> Оставайтесь живыми ||-//  
> .  
> Теперь понятно, почему я не поставила предупреждение "Смерть персонажа"? ;)


End file.
